The Long Haul - Swan Queen
by KSQ
Summary: Whilst driving her truck from New York to Maine, a fatigued Emma Swan almost runs into a drenched hitchhiker on the highway. The two of them bond as the journey continues, a little sass turning into fresh tears and revelations. Then when one of them decides to take a shower in the rain, the other begins to find her feelings growing until she cannot conceal them any longer...
1. The Smell Of Roses

**A/N -** This was originally supposed to be a one shot but I somehow fell into this story and created a chunk of chapters adequately. It was inspired by the short film 'The Long Haul' featuring Simone Lahbib, my favourite actress. Hope that it's something that sticks with you all. After all, there's nothing like picking up a hitchhiker who turns out to be a drop dead gorgeous Regina Mills.

 **X**

* * *

She could have continued the rest of the depressing journey without the radio on.

The strumming of guitars and that good old country western music drifting from the two small speakers on the dash. The dashboard was the darkest black and made of hard plastic; a cheap replacement by the cargo company the previous year when a plastic lighter had licked the surface and ignited it. The unintentional damage had been quite massive, almost dangerously catching some sensitive wires, as she was oh so graciously told by Red. But they had replaced it without attaching any blame on her. And now the same dash was littered with two things, two things of significant importance.

A fluffy yellow swan with a bob head, attached to the surface with adhesive tape.

And a square photo of Neal in a smart black suit and yellow bow tie, as he pressed a kiss onto her forever pale right cheek.

A photo taken on their wedding day.

Emma sighed, rolled those emerald eyes and focused ahead instead of behind. Because focusing on the distant past only unearthed certain mixed emotions from within; emotions that swirled around her chest and consisted of anger intermingled with regret.

The cold rain was coming down in sheets now, clouding the darkening road before the truck and casting halos around traffic heading her way. A dangerous thing if it wasn't for the gift of those blinding white lights on the massive truck she was manoeuvring from New York to Maine. All the way from one busy state to the next, with nothing but road and more road to cover.

She could have been at home on a Sunday night like that, curled up like a comma in front of a warming fire with the television on. Curled up with a cup of cocoa resting on her lap whilst a warm and beloved husband whipped up a fancy dish in their cozy little kitchen.

But that wasn't exactly how a long stretch of life was for a twenty eight year old ambitious woman who had worked so damn hard to earn what was in it. That wasn't how it unfolded over those past eight years they had been married. Then the divorce and the puzzle remained scattered, torn with an inability to fall back into place comfortably.

No. Instead of the warm and beloved husband in the kitchen, he was the sole occupant of a cold cell in a prison in Texas. He was serving a ten year sentence for robbery and possession of drugs. And no matter how damn hard Neal had tried to convince her that he was innocent, all the evidence that came forth seemed to contradict every single lie.

She had married a liar.

She had married a man whom she fell for in more ways than one, and a man who fathered her son. An innocent and wide eyed ten year old boy who had to suffer through the years now, knowing that he had a father in prison and a mother who was missing for days on end.

But he was safer with his grandparents, her parents. In more ways than one, he was in loving arms there, buried in a cozy cottage in Maine with two people who cared so much. Two people who really tried to shower him with love and understanding whilst his two parents still hadn't learned to cope with their broken relationship. Maybe her kid guiltily reminded her of the man she had been married to. However, that wasn't the reason she was constantly driving away from the one person who should have meant the world to her.

That wasn't the reason at all.

The reason why she chose to escape was the inevitable depression that arose from a lonely heart, a heart that craved to be hugged by another person that genuinely cared. Someone who cared enough to wrap their arms around her lonely soul and allow a caged woman to sing free. She desired someone who would come in like a thief in the cold night and ignite a fire between cold logs. Because that's what happened, didn't it? That's what happened sometimes when winter came and then the sun pushed through the bitter cold.

She might have been a bit too hopeful, but Emma still couldn't believe that Neal was her one and only.

She reached for the silver knob and felt how cold it had grown from the icy winds. Turning it upwards, the country music comfortably filled the truck's compartment and she gripped the yellow rubber on the wheel tighter. Trying to focus through the heavy rain was a hard task by itself alone. The straining of one's eyes to a point where emerald ones were narrowed into slits. She wanted to get to Maine, deliver the wooden cartons of apples under the flap to Juicy Juice and then slip into a warm bath.

She also wanted a warm meal. A nice max burger containing a chunk of juicy fried chicken, two circles of tomatoes, cucumbers as well and cheese, and using a heavy hand on the ketchup mixed with Mayo. Then top that off with a large soda.

Everything happened in a matter of seconds after that thought.

From the moment a slice of red colored the gray haze in front of her within the truck's lights, slowly slipping out from the right, her beating heart stopped.

It was someone on the damn road!

Emma did the one thing Neal had always forbidden her to do during their driving courses in the university yard back in New York.

Her brown boot slammed down on the brake and the truck's wheels scrambled for enough friction upon the wet road, groaning like a heavy weight man falling to the ground after a severe blow.

The expansive distance behind her was empty and no lights were shining from up ahead. But the one thing she remembered the most about that whirl of adrenaline rush was the fear of killing someone instead of slipping off the road and falling to a crushing death.

The one thing she would think about for days and days on end after that blinding moment was the thought of murdering, which she would sacrifice for anything else. And whether by luck or chance, both were prevented as the heaven's opened up and sheets of rain pelted down on the flap and the roof of the red truck.

She was still holding her breath when the actuality of the truck stopping was realized. In fact, the lapse of her eyes registering the cease of moment to her brain processing it was a slow one. Too slow. So that when she was finally caught up in the moment, emerald eyes swept the front of the road frantically.

There wasn't a thud.

There wasn't any kind of impact.

The last time a deer was hit, it was felt on the front of the truck. The poor animal had been thrown off the road and into the depths of a pit alongside it. That had been a traumatic experience so you can imagine the racing of thoughts in her mind as she considered almost hitting a person.

The flurry of red was suddenly evident on the sideline of the road. There was the flapping of a red coat, soaked through and through and dark, matted hair. It was a person. It was someone out there who she had almost run over and almost flattened to their death. Oh how those emerald eyes stared and stared.

The country music was muted as fear still played its dramatic song and in the spacious front of the truck, Emma suddenly felt extremely claustrophobic. She continued to feel that way as the seconds slipped by and then suddenly, the rain was turning into just a sprinkle. The road ahead was growing clearer to see as the night drew nearer and lights dotted the wooden poles along the way. And as she sat there, trying to feel alive again, the face of a woman showed up just by the nose of the enormous vehicle.

Swan panicked.

In any other situation she would have disregarded such an occurrence. If it had been a man, and she was as prejudiced as that for obvious reasons, Emma would have ignored the living being and checked the latches on the doors. For fuck's sake, they could climb into the truck and slide under the flap on a night like this to enjoy a free ride along the way. That's how cautious she was and how reckless her decisions could be arrived at, at a times like those.

Red had always reminded her to never trust even the women who flagged down trucks as hitch-hikers. Never trust them because just as dangerous as a man was, a woman could be twice as deadly with a blade. But she never took any chances, whether male or female.

Within the six years Emma had been working these roads, she had drove past all of these lonely looking people and continued to that shiny destination.

Until now.

The more the face took on features and that soaked creature out there caught her emerald eyes, she felt a tug in that tough heart of hers. A simple stranger. Someone who was stuck out there as the black night swept in, and in this kind of disastrous weather. It wasn't supposed to turn out this way.

Neal would have complained that it wasn't her entire fault that such a woman chose to stand on the road in a storm. He would have also said that she was a fool to be driving a freaking truck for so many miles every day. Neal said many things, but the one thing she always wanted to say to him and would say to him even when he served his ten years was a phrase containing just two words.

FUCK YOU.

"Oh what the hell," she mumbled and reached over to pull up the latch on the other door. Giving it a few sharp thumps with her fist, Emma beckoned for the deranged lady to come closer and to get the hell in.

Within seconds the brunette closed the distance and the blonde could hear and envision nervous and trembling hands fumbling with the door. Such an insane creature to be crawling around the roads in a storm. Rolling her eyes and reaching over, she generously opened the damn thing herself and allowed the stranger to do the rest, in fear that the wind would snatch the door and slap the woman over the edge of the road.

The activity that continued as the lunatic who had to be a lunatic to be out in a weather like this climbed up and into the truck intrigued Emma. At first she was bracing herself for a homeless person who wore smelly clothes and was odiously caked with mud. Her nose was prepared to suck in a scent that would turn that already empty stomach. But no such thing happened. What unfolded was a faint smell of roses and something deliciously fruity as the brunette quickly shrugged off her red coat made of plastic and bundled it up.

She had shaky hands.

She could be a hooker.

She could be one of those women in those ghost stories on the internet that came into the protective comfort of vehicles and then disappeared suddenly after a mile.

Emma was staring. "What the hell kind of stunt was that?" Her mind babbled in situations like that. She was still trying to shake off the shock from almost running over the woman. "You trying to die?"

The brunette rolled her eyes. "You stopped. What's the big..." she trembled from the cold, "...hassle about?"

"Some damn trick you just did!" Emma gestured to the road. "I guess there's a Hitchhiker 101 Rule Book that says that you're supposed to flag down. Not stand in the road!"

A pair of brown eyes turned to focus on her and then wet eyelashes moved in a moment that suddenly tickled the blonde's heart. Had time slowed down? She inhaled deeply, staring back and when those trembling lips remained parted. The other woman's chest heaved from the cold that engulfed her body, and by reflex, Emma reached for the switch and turned on the heater.

There was something about her, this...strange woman. Something about the way she seemed to hold composure even under a spell of the worst looking trembling state caused by strong, gusty cold winds outside. As drenched as she was, her back was as stiff as a poker and there was an attitude about the mysterious individual that signaled dignity, a flutter of desperation and a bout of extreme frustration. Hidden under that skull could be a brain belonging to a serial killer or worst, no brain at all.

She could be Frankenstein's newest experiment.

Swan cleared her throat and fumbled with the radio, turning it off. Her eyes were diverted. "Where you headed? Going far?"

No answer.

Just the humming of the engine and the warm heat filling the truck.

Just the sprinkle of rain above them and the sound of herself breathing.

In situations that presented a certain amount of struggle to communicate with an uninterested person, she often times tried a winning approach. To express something about herself, as little as possible, even if it was a lie for the moment. But this wasn't like any other situation because she had never gestured for a stranger to get into the truck. Never. So to reveal something personal could turn out to be detrimental.

Assessing the face of the woman, Emma decided to keep as much as she could to herself.

"You got a name then?" She tried a different approach although she was quite aware that none would be given.

Instead the stranger chose to rudely direct her focus outside the window, hugging a thin body that showed age. Those honey coloured breasts swelled from inside a red shirt that was soaked through. Emma found herself gazing at what little was revealed and didn't realize where those eyes were roaming.

A woman.

A woman who was a stranger. She had on something that would be a vest with lace trimmings at the top and a pair of black tailored pants. No jewelry. No earrings. Dark, choppy hair and her feet were bare. That was the one thing that made Emma stare in disbelief.

"Where the hell are your shoes?" she tried again.

"I got rid of them," came a throaty voice that had become affected by the coldness and the weather.

"Look, I don't mean to sound rude, lady, but how the hell do you get rid of your shoes in a weather like this?" Emerald eyes were still widened.

The stranger sighed. "I just did. I want a ride. I didn't expect twenty one questions to be a side dish."

Emma was impressed. So her bite was hot and laced with sarcasm. Instead of being entirely offended, she actually smiled.

"I almost hit you. I didn't. I allowed you to come in here and out of the rain. The least I can ask for is a name and where you're headed."

"Regina," the brunette snapped hoarsely. She gestured forward with her right hand, scowling deeply. "Just get a move on."

"Who the hell pissed you off today, I'd like to know," Emma muttered, putting the truck into drive. She flipped on her signal and slowly swung into the lane again, noting how deserted the road was. "You know, I've never picked up a hitch-hiker. So count yourself lucky."

Back to receiving the silent treatment, the blonde noticed that brown eyes were turned away and staring out the window. Which gave her room to speak freely, because you were bound to slip into a lonely cloud during jobs like that. Trucking, as Red would famously call their travels across state after state.

Trucking from New York to Maine, from Maine to Vermont, from Vermont all the way back to New York and then sometimes Texas or California. It was the California journeys she detested the most, never remembering to spend as much on snacks and suffering through the nights with just cheap and tasteless take-out food along the way.

"I'm headed to Maine," she said, flipping the wiper lever upwards as the pace increased. The truck bumped along and groaned in the silence of the night. "Do you mind the radio?"

Regina shook her head and avoided eye contact.

"That's a nice name, actually," Emma smiled, pleased that there hadn't been any sarcasm. "Never heard anyone with that one before. I'm Emma."

The brunette's chest heaved. That would suffice as an acknowledgement to her name, she figured. Like she noted before, a time like this had never presented itself and as this one unfolded, her gut wasn't signaling any danger thus far. None at all. In fact, the air was slowly draining out the fear from her mind, one that had gripped and held on like claws. And as the faint smell of rose tickled her nose, she began to ascertain a possibility in her mind as to what had occurred with the woman.

Regina seemed to be running from something.

"On nights like these, I just slow the fuck down and drive below forty," she continued, squinting to see through the growing downpour. Her lips stretched into a smile. "I've got these bright orange reflectors on the back, front and sides of this baby. So from a distance anyone can see me coming. One time I hit a deer." She threw a glance at the brunette and their eyes met.

Just for a moment, Emma caught something in those brown eyes that gave out way more than expected. Pain. But the length of their eyes meeting wasn't enough to allow her to process anything more because the older woman chose to stare ahead.

"Look, you can please yourself," the blonde gave up, "we don't need to talk." She reached forwards with her free hand and turned the knob on the radio set.

After a while though, the nagging sensation of having another occupant in the truck was overbearing. Even the radio couldn't evaporate the feeling away, knowing that she could at least speak to someone for a change.

"I hit a deer and I've got to tell you, it was horrible," she tried something catching. "Couldn't sleep well for nights. I kept...hearing the thud on impact and seeing the...poor thing fly over the cliff. I couldn't even tell my son about it, like some...amazing experience because it would have freaked him out."

"You have a son," the brunette said hoarsely. "That's nice." Brown orbs focused forward.

It was enough to warrant a gaze from Emma, and before she dangerously avoided concentration on the road, her eyes turned back to it. "Yeah. He's ten. Nice kid. You'd like him."

"How do you know I'd like him?" Regina sounded bored and affected by frustration. Brown eyes flicked to the road, red lips pursed.

"You said...and I quote...that's nice." Emma tried to be cheerful. "Bet you have one or two of your own."

Something changed in the compartment of the truck.

As much as the heat was generating warmth around their bodies, the Swan detected an ice cold streak in the woman's sudden stiffened posture. What seemed to be a sharp intake of breath was taken and fingers that had been trembling a few minutes ago were now steady and flexed. In then out. Upon her black pants. It was then when emerald eyes noticed the painful looking wound on the woman's right hand, just between her knuckles and index finger. Red and raw looking, as if the damage hadn't been done so long ago.

"Looks bad enough," Emma said, wincing. When the brunette considered her with a blank stare, she jerked her chin. "Your right hand. I've got a First Aid Kit in the glove compartment. Want me to tend to it for you? I'm pretty good at taking care of wounds. Henry had quite a few in his younger days since he was always curious and clumsy."

"I'm fine," Regina said gruffly.

Emma sighed as the trees thickened on either side of the truck.

Taylor Swift's voice was now drifting from the speakers, as she sung 'Wildest Dreams'. Which made the night seem kind of deeper with meaning than expected. When certain songs got to her head, she'd be swept back into certain memories, either good or bad. Mostly bad but that could easily be swayed by the changing of the radio station. Not this time though. The song seemed to relax her for a bit. The lyrics seemed to be speaking to her in some way.

Whilst one drowned in the lyrics, the other wasn't quite paying attention to anything. Even as she stared out and onto the road, brown eyes weren't capturing the scene at all. Her heart beat was increasing, and she took measured breaths. Her fingertips still burned as if the fire was still licking them and the back of a bruised neck prickled.

Suddenly, she wished to be numbed instead of warmed up. And instead of asking the talkative driver to shut the heater off, Regina bent a stiff back to retrieve her red, wet plastic coat.

As soon as those burning fingers touched the coolness of the rain on the fabric, she let out a long overdue breath of air.

"I'm not going to steal your coat," Emma joked. "So you can leave it where it was. Why don't you throw it over the back of your seat? That way it can dry a little faster."

She never liked to be told what to do. Not by any man and surely not by a stranger. He always told her what to do. He always told her what to say because of his fucking reputation as a scum-bag businessman. Always this and always that. Never to reveal too much skin. Never to machine wash his ties. Robin was no different from the rest of trash she had dated. And her mother had been right. Men were nothing but pigs who deserved to be slaughtered.

"Look," Emma stretched out her hand, "gimme the coat and I'll throw it over the chair for you."

Regina hugged it protectively and appeared like a petulant child.

"Fine," the blonde smiled and shook her head. "And since you think I'm a thief or something, then I'll keep an eye out for you in case you steal my swan."

A few seconds slipped by and the rain came down harder. The wooden crates shook from under the flap and the wind howled. The massive wheels of the truck made sucking noises as they drove through a muddy part of the road and all that time, Regina studied the object Emma had identified.

A swan.

As simple as it was to anyone else, to the brunette such an animal had always been majestic. Elegant, poised, graceful. Silent and beautiful. She used to savour those moments spent on her father's farm, sitting by the pond and gazing out at the swaying trees.

"It's yellow," she said stiffly, "and it's ugly." That was a deliberate lie, to possibly unearth a reaction.

Swan made a dramatic turn of her head and stared, eyes widening. "Oh no you did not just insult my baby."

"Where did you get it? From a musty smelling thrift shop?" Regina tentatively reached out and her bruised fingertips brushed the yellow bob head almost intimately.

"I did, actually. Well I didn't." Emerald eyes rested on the brunette's move. "My son got it for me. He said it would be my good luck charm in a way. Like even when I wasn't with him, he'd give me something to stick there. I mean it's better than a rabbit's foot." She never did understand the concept of chopping off a poor bunny's foot to keep as a charm. "He has this way of collecting things that are unique but have a meaning to him. Kind of like that." She smiled at the bobbing yellow toy.

"Is that him?" The brunette pointed at the small photo tucked in next to the speedometer right behind the wheel. "Your son?"

Emma lowered her eyes to study the square photo briefly and smiled. "Yeah." The truck drove on. There was silence. She asked, "you have any of your own?"

What served as an answer now was the usual. A quick diversion of the eyes to meet the road and then all hopes of continuing their conversation ended abruptly.

"Look, I know a runner when I see one," Emma braved, noting how orbs of brown suddenly bore into her cheek. "I've been running for a couple of years now. From several things. The thoughts of someone. My kid. My parents. And as they always say, it takes one to know one."

"You cannot begin to know anything about me," Regina was defensive, her tone sharper.

"I don't," Swan kept her voice soft. She shrugged. "I can't begin to imagine what your life is like. But I'll tell you this. You can keep running, but some time or the other you're going to have to face what you're running from. And the best thing to do whilst you're running is to talk to someone."

Regina scoffed, and shook her head, arms folded. "And I suppose that you insist upon me spilling my life story upon you. A total stranger."

Swan inhaled deeply, remembering how her mother used to tell stories about beautiful princesses and princes and happy endings. People who found happiness and lived happily ever after. But those people didn't consist of herself and the woman sitting there in the truck. No. Both of them seemed to have demons that would never go away. Trust issues. When Red often-times tormented Emma to open up and talk about Neal, the blonde shied away. Why? Because she thought that not dwelling on the thought or the topic would somehow make the pain magically disappear.

That was a lie.

"The second I drop you off...wherever you want to get dropped off," Emma said humbly, "that's it. Everything you say will stay in here. You're right. I don't know anything about you and that's understood. But sometimes the best people to talk to are those who know nothing about you," the blonde explained. "That way, their opinions wouldn't be kind of biased. You get me?"

It was Regina's turn to let out a sigh. "Yes."

"So…tell me how you got that ugly looking burn."

"No," Regina's husky voice was soothing instead of insulting.

Emma smiled. "What did you burn? Did you decide to bake a cake and ended up burning down the house?"

"Keep your eyes ahead. Stop glancing at me. And stop being so damn annoying." The brunette folded her arms tighter and swallowed.

Swan was even more impressed by such boldness. "You know, even when I'm supposed to be offended, you're kind of cute. Especially when you're sarcastic with me."

Regina sucked in air and her eyes flicked to the blonde. "I don't…do…cute."

The younger woman smiled and held in her laughter. "Aww."

"Is there never an end to your babbling…" the brunette muttered hoarsely.

"I was born talking," Emma offered her a smile.

And that was enough to warrant an eye roll from the other woman.

"I'm kind of not the type to pick up hitch-hikers, you know," Emma stretched out one hand over the wheel whilst the other gripped the rubber. She shrugged. "I don't really want to take the risk. I'm used to being on my own."

The brunette blinked at the yellow water bottle and decided to resist the urge to ask for some. After all, she wasn't too keen on sipping from a stranger's bottle.

"What about your son?" Her throat began to ache terribly.

Emma sighed. She reached up to tuck a chunk of blonde hair behind an ear. "I'm more on my own when I'm back home. He stays with my parents."

Regina studied the blonde's fair cheek and awaited further clarity. When none was given, she directed her stare ahead.

After a while, the younger woman adjusted her position in the seat. She smiled. "Can't complain doing this job. I've got my music. My peace." She glanced at the other woman. "You probably think I'm soft in the head."

"No," the brunette sat back as stiff as ever. "You're lucky."

"How am I lucky?" Emma was curious.

It took some time for the older woman to respond. "Lots of alone time. Your own space. Independence."

Emma nodded and allowed that to sink in.

"You know, most times it's the usual. Someone running from their parents. Or..." Emma gestured ahead, "...they just want to start a new life somewhere. Or maybe they're running from some guy..."

"I can relate." The brunette rolled her eyes, arms folded.

"What?" Emerald eyes widened as she turned to consider the brunette. "Is that your case? Running from a guy?"

"None of your business," the older woman suddenly spat.

Emma was squeezed into a corner. "I'm only asking," she pointed out. "Jesus, you're supposed to talk at some point."

"Well I don't want to talk," Regina said bitterly.

"I'm not trying to be annoying. I'm just being considerate -"

"Well keep your consideration to yourself," the other woman said scowling.

About ten minutes slipped by and it was raining harder. Lightening streaked the sky every now and again. The radio was on but it was an instrumental piece and instrumentals usually sent the blonde into a drowsy mood. Unless it was an upbeat kind of track. Then she would hopefully bob her head to it.

"Look," Regina's hoarse voice came from the corner of the compartment, "I didn't mean to be so rude. I'm not going to say that I'm sorry for refusing to spill my guts. But I'll say that I'm not in a good mood right now and I'm not in the mood to talk."

The blonde's heart gave a small leap. She smiled softly as their eyes met. "That's okay. I understand. Honestly. If there's anything I can do to help, then just ask. Advice... Anything. I'll kind of try to lend a few words from what I know already."

And that was that.


	2. Someone Like Me

When she swung into a gas station that contained a small diner with soft yellow lights inside, her throat was aching to speak some more. But apparently the brunette had been nodding off already. At least she was still there and she hadn't disappeared like in those ghost stories. At least, Swan thought, she hadn't been threatened with a knife or shown a shiny gun. That should count as something. And it was there where she silently sat for about three minutes, studying the older woman's face, it was there when she realized that even a stranger needed to be shown little acts of kindness.

Her soul was…reaching out.

Like two shadows…stretching towards each other in the dark.

Almost meeting.

Emerald eyes studied the curl of Regina's eyelashes and the tip of her nose pinched red from the cold. The way she pursed her lips whilst sleeping and how those arms wrapped around a body that was more than likely aching to be fed. The slow rise and fall of her chest and the incredulous way she had slackened her perfect posture to barely slip down a little into the comfortable seat, hugging her red, plastic coat.

At least she had participated in the conversation. Something the blonde hadn't been expecting. She was observant for one thing, very observant. Because even from way over there in the passenger's seat, those brown eyes would have had to study the interior of the truck carefully to detect that photo.

Emma had hidden it just in case she had strangers get in.

But not from Regina.

"Hey," she realized how soft a tone was used and smiled a bit. "I don't want to wake you but..." her left hand reached across the distance and softly touched the other woman's slumped left shoulder. The brunette stirred. "Regina..." Groaning, the older woman's head fell sideways and wet strands of dark hair stuck to those lashes.

She was like a doll, frozen in time.

What Swan did next should have somewhat shocked her but it really didn't. It absolutely didn't startle her clouded mind because the lonely heart often times could trick the former. There were times when the mind would never provide a fighting challenge in comparison to the heart.

With cupped fingers, the blonde reached up and gently caressed the brunette's honey coloured face. Her left cheek felt so soft to the touch, and warm. So warm and so perfect. The contours of a perfect face and slumped shoulders she considered next. It was then, when Emma thought of how beautiful the woman was. Seriously attractive.

Regina's eyes fluttered open and she tried to make sense of the scene before her. An excess of lights and someone...

Someone had been touching her, whether in her dream or not, she couldn't tell. But the touch had been softer than ever and filled with kindness so pure. It was something that took a toll on her mood and relaxed that rigid body so much more. It was unlike the recent rough fights she had been tangled up in with Robin. For a long time, no one had touched her like that. As if she was an angel, something beautiful to behold. Something to treasure. Taking a deep breath, her balled fists dug into the red bundled up coat as she stretched somewhat and blinked in the blonde's direction.

"Good. You're awake." Emma's voice was gentle still. Emerald eyes were pinched from a smile. "I was wondering if you're hungry."

Emma.

The blonde lady.

The babbler.

A slowly revealing angel or an expected demon as Robin?

"I don't have money," Regina said, still groggy, her husky voice soothing the other woman. "So forget it."

"It's okay," Emma shook her head and swallowed. "I'll take care of that."

"I can't ask that of you," the brunette still declined.

"You're not asking and I'm not offering. Now I'm telling you that I'm going to buy you something to eat." She pulled the key out.

It took her a few minutes whilst out of the truck already to realize that she wasn't being followed. Even whilst she was checking with the burly guard to keep an eye on the red truck containing valuable cargo, there wasn't the sound of a door being closed. There wasn't the sound of anything but a minimal trail of traffic on the highway a few feet off from the parking lot. And she should have known.

What should have been obvious even before she made the offer, didn't sink in until Emma jogged back to the truck and pulled open the door.

"Come on," she tilted her head and gazed upwards at the other woman. "I know outside is cold but at least you'll get something warm to eat."

"I'm not going in there like this," Regina croaked, clutching one hand in the other and staring down at her feet. Her bare feet.

Emma stared back and stiffened. "Fuck." Shoes. She didn't have anything on her feet. So how could she walk in a diner without them? Obviously people would stare. The other truckers in there wouldn't stop talking about this after tonight. "Hold on a sec."

She jogged back to the other side and quickly pulled open her door. Pulling herself up and into the seat still covered in body warmth, the younger woman wasted no time in climbing into the small space behind the seats where she often times took her brief naps. The cozy and narrow stretch of space was covered in a pile of soft blankets and contained her denim backpack with a few lady things as Red would call them. Nothing else behind there except for a fully charged yellow lamp, a change of clothing and a pair of flat, black shoes that had comfy, warm souls inside, compliments of her mother.

"Here," she handed them up. "Hope they fit."

Regina hesitated before taking them but her feet were so cold, she couldn't refuse for long. Such kindness, offered up by a stranger when Robin had stopped showing any kind of affection after thirty years of them being together.

The pair of black shoes was a perfect fit indeed. And the moment her feet slid into them, the warming effect was enough to make her sigh.

Emma was awaiting the verdict.

"Manageable," the brunette tried to muffle her pleasure as always. "They'll do."

"Fantastic!" And climbing out from the space and onto the seat, Swan reached for the door then got out, jogging around to the other side once more.

This time, the brunette pushed open the door without waiting and was slowly finding her steps downwards. Muscles still stiff and her entire body aching, she tried as hard as ever to conceal her weakness. But the more she tried, the more those emerald eyes registered everything.

"Take this," Emma suddenly produced a red, leather jacket and hung it over the older woman's shoulders. "It'll keep you warm at least."

She was given a small nod and a smirk.

Those eyelashes, Emma thought. With every flutter of those eyelashes, something fluttered in her beating heart. It wasn't something familiar. It was like a fresh feeling, growing and growing, inch by inch. Becoming intrigued by a mysterious woman who had shown up just like that in the rain and had crashed into the blonde's heart.

She felt protective of this woman, protective and concerned. Even as Swan pulled open the door first, allowing the brunette to enter first, those emerald eyes roamed the older woman's figure. Slight hips and a very definite butt.

Oh how Red would tease her about this sort of thing. The tall brunette had been her mother's best friend for ages, and had latched herself onto Emma as the blonde matured. And the one thing Emma found fascinating about Red was the fact that she could find love in both men and women. She fancied men and could also fall for a woman. Her sexual desires weren't limited. And had she seen Regina, the older brunette would have chased the stranger.

Red also had a high success rate.

If she wanted a woman, she got her, regardless of the woman's sexuality.

Emma remembered Belle, as she chose a table just to the front and near the glass windows overlooking the not so busy highway. Belle French. A warm hearted bookworm whom her mother had made bets on, claiming that Red could never ever make the other woman fall for her. And all it took was three months of patience and slow work. Within those three months, Red dug up something inside of Belle that made her leave the man she was with. And then one day, she sauntered into the truck station in all smiles, with good news. She had been successful.

They were still dating and it had been two years.

"What can I get ya?" Daisy, a stout black woman with very kind eyes, and lots of wrinkles appeared at the table.

"Look at you, all dressed up on a rainy night," Emma beamed at the familiar face and considered the blue and black checkered cotton dress the older lady was wearing, coupled with a black apron and a pair of black flat shoes.

"Well you never know when that tall glass of water will come in here again, do ya?" Daisy reached out and ruffled Emma's blonde tendrils, smiling. "How you been, love?"

"Ah, you know the usual," Emma could feel Regina fixating those brown eyes on her in an intimidating scrutiny. And she felt uneasy. Whether it was more than just a quick roam over, she couldn't tell, but the woman was seriously studying the half of the blonde's body that was visible above the table between them. "Next time you'll see me might be next three weeks."

"You always changing routes," Daisy clicked her tongue, head shaken. "A growing girl like you needs to settle down. How's that handsome son of yours?"

"He's fine. He's got an art exhibit Friday coming. So I've got to be in Maine for that." Emma fidgeted in her seat and threw a glance over at the brunette.

She was caught. As suspected, the older woman was gazing at the blonde intently. Why would someone choose to fixate such a bold gaze on another woman, if not for more than a simple chance to scrutinize? Hadn't she enough time in the truck to do just that?

"You've got to show me one of his drawings some time," Daisy said, "I bet he's got a gift."

"He has." Emerald eyes remained on brown ones and she couldn't divert hers. Neither of them could.

"The usual?" Daisy's voice seemed distant. "Burger with fries and a large drink?"

Regina's chest heaved.

Emma blinked rapidly and cleared her throat, staring up at Daisy once more. "Um, yeah. That's good for me."

"And you, ma'am?" Daisy referred to Regina who was now playing with her fingers idly on the table. It was one thing that the blonde adored about the waitress. If information wasn't given, she didn't ask. Like in regards to the sudden stranger showing up alongside her. Daisy didn't ask for a name and wouldn't unless one was offered.

"You want the ham and eggs or the veggie burger or the..." Emma was trying to remember the menu, "pasta with sauce?"

"Just a cup of coffee," Regina said, avoiding all eye contact. "Thank you."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "She'll also have the pasta and sauce," she counter-ordered and ignored the blatant stare directed her way when Daisy moved away quietly.

Regina realized that she wasn't breathing when her chest stiffened and her head was growing lighter. She hadn't been doing so because of the other woman. Sitting there with so much courage and confidence. So cheerful. So full of life when she lacked all of that and yearned for the days that unfolded with her own bubbling personality. Sure she had always been composed, but a cheerful disposition had gradually disappeared. It was lacking now. Instead, what Robin had turned her into was a rock that had mastered the art of shutting out his verbal abuse.

 ** _You're nothing._**

 ** _You can't do anything._**

 ** _You've become an old hag._**

 ** _You're worthless._**

Feeling her eyes fill with hot tears, she blinked, swallowed hard and lowered those brown orbs. Every breath taken felt so difficult to do, and as much as she busied her hands with folding and unfolding a square white tissue, the repeated movements weren't doing any good.

Instead, what she could see and see only was the growing fire as it licked the white walls of the mansion, and with every lick, the wood was blackened. The glass windows were like screaming eyes, shattering and raining glass all over the green grass. There were screams and things blew up within the walls. And she stood there whilst he and his new lover hammered on the door from the inside and screamed for help.

What if she had killed them in there?

What if she was a wanted murderer?

Regina trembled and squeezed brown eyes shut as she felt the tears threaten to come forth.

"Hey. Jesus." The urgency in Emma's voice couldn't even bring Regina back to the present. "You're shaking."

Even when the blonde hustled around the table and slid in next to her, the brunette couldn't move. She sat there, shaking and still slightly wet as the house burned and the sirens wailed and she could still feel her entire body shake as she ran away from that place. Smoke had choked her. She couldn't see. But she ran. She ran and ran and had to discard of her burdensome shoes until the bare, hard ground beneath her feet grew colder and colder.

The sky had burst and rain came down in sheets, something that she couldn't even feel.

Emma had her left arm protectively wrapped around her shoulders. Regina felt that much and allowed it. Things were slowly beginning to fit into place once more. Feeling someone's warmth and savouring it. Knowing that somehow, this woman was a stranger but someone who cared about her. She couldn't remember the last time someone had been this kind. So comforting. So protective, not in an abusive way, but a caring way. And that was enough to make those brown eyes leak hot tears, tears that bruised the blonde's heart.

"Whoever he was, he's an asshole," Swan said in a low voice, ducking her head lower to study Regina's face. "He's an asshole and he's going to hell for what he did. Bastards like that should never be blessed with women like you."

 _Women like her..._

Regina curled up and felt how her trembling body wanted to melt into the other woman's warm embrace. But she didn't allow it. She couldn't. After some time, there was no energy to push the blonde away. None. And so she allowed the nearness and warmth from someone else.

"Did he do that to your hand?" Emma asked softly, rubbing the brunette's back in circular motions.

Regina shook her head and sniffed, eyes still lowered.

"You've got to let me look after it," Swan's voice was so gentle. "Before it becomes infected or something. When we get back to the truck, okay?"

Even without considering anything else, the older woman nodded once.

"Do you want to tell me what happened now?"

She disapproved with a stiff shake of her head. Regina wasn't easily about to crumble. Knowing how firm her decision was to conceal until further clarity on the other woman's character was provided, nothing could be squeezed out. Nothing at all. So silence was given instead.

"I care." Emma's voice remained soothing. "I suddenly care so much."

"Don't," the brunette provided.

"But you can't stop me." She wasn't sure of how to proceed but did so on impulse. Her warm palm returned to the older woman's hunched back. "You just can't expect to show up in my life like this and have me pretend that I don't care. Because I do. I do care."

When their hot meals came, she remained right where she was, and chewed on her burger slowly whilst emerald eyes kept glancing at the brunette. Eating slowly, Regina still seemed to be making an effort to do so, and very soon, the pasta bowl was gradually being freed of its contents. Next, she chose to sip on her coffee and a certain amount of colour returned to those honey coloured cheeks, which brightened up the blonde's heart a little bit, if not for the scumbag still alive out there. Because who in the world would ever want to hurt a woman like Regina?

Who?

By just looking at her, Emma could determine a sense of poise and beauty that radiated from the inside.

She also could feel the shattering pain that emanated from the brunette's broken soul. It was pain that wound around Emma's heart and tried to beg for understanding. Something that she hadn't felt before, the depth of such pain. And when those broken pieces, so sharp, threatened to chase her away, the blonde stayed. She stayed right there and watched as the brunette sipped her coffee, taking measured breaths. But she was alive. She was alive and that was a blessing.

"If I hadn't picked you up," Emma said, feeling her chest tighten, "then I know deep down inside that I could never forgive myself. I just felt that I...had to...let you in. And I don't want to begin to imagine anything bad happening to you if I didn't. Truthfully speaking, I suddenly hate the world and whoever is in charge for putting you in this state."

Regina dabbed at her lips neatly and bit them.

She mustn't show any further fragility. No. When that side of one's self was shown, only pity could be given. And pity she did not wish to receive. Pitiful creatures were seen as weak and without any sign of surviving. And after escaping narrowly, without any suspicions on Robin's part, she was determined to travel as far as possible from the sore, from the aching wound that kept sinking inwards and attempting to swallow what little pride she had left of herself.

"Anyway, I have about five hours or more left on the road back to Maine," Emma ran fingers through her blonde, dishevelled hair and sighed. "Since the rain is totally going to slow me down, I think in total this time, I'll manage New York to Maine in roughly ten hours. If I'm lucky...nine." Reaching for her Pepsi can, she sucked on the red and white striped straw and latched those emerald eyes on her truck parked out there in the drizzle.

What a baby the truck was, well, a massive baby. Red and yellow and capable of manoeuvring through rough roads and trails easily. It was a grand story to tell about that truck sitting out there. How she managed to snatch the shiniest coin from the garage... How the hell she was carrying apples under the flap for Juicy Juice and the crappy night she had spent in a motel in New York.

"When I was in Boston, whilst they loaded the truck overnight, I stayed at this shitty place called the Razzle Dazzle," she began, trying to somehow relax her companion's mood. Allowing herself the chance to smile, hoping that it was contagious, Emma twisted the red and white straw around. "I had the worst serving of pasta in the diner there. It tasted like it had been cooked two days before."

Regina wrinkled her nose and sniffed, propping an elbow on the table as she spooned around her tasty pasta with a fork.

"Then to top it all off, the bed smelled like it had been slept on by a thousand cats. And there was this lesbian couple next door nailing each other. Geez, I couldn't even drown out the screams by putting my ear-buds on."

"How could you tell that there were two women?" Brown eyes were still softened from tears.

Emma shrugged. "Two sets of screams and cries. One yelling 'oh give it to me Nancy!' Whilst the other cried 'oh hell yeah, Grace!' And then I saw them leave the same time with me."

"New York...is...hardcore," the brunette contributed hoarsely.

"I didn't sleep a wink. And by the time they settled down, it was almost four. So I had to get up and get ready." Emma buried her face into folded arms upon the table and blonde hair tumbled about.

Regina was tempted suddenly to caress such tendrils of a beautiful shade. Her fingers twitched on her lap. But after realizing what kind of thoughts resided in her head, she discarded of them and chose to do the caressing with brown eyes.

"Anyway, I'm fuelled on coffee and this is the third Pepsi I sucked up so far. So I'm good to go."

"No, you're not," the older woman said matter-of-factly. "That's not a decent way to manage your body. In fact, if you refrain from sleeping then your mind will not entirely be focused enough to continue such a tedious journey."

"Nah, I can manage it," Emma was drowning in Regina's concern for her, and the brunette couldn't see because the former woman's head was buried in her arms still. "I've done it before."

"It is dangerous. You claim that running into someone or an animal on the way is nerve-wrecking. But by fuelling yourself with sugar and caffeine, that is as close as giving an intoxicated person the wheel."

"I'm focused, okay?" Emma lifted her head and their eyes met. "I'm used to it. I know how I respond to these kinds of things. After going through night classes at college for four years and pulling off a day job. Plus I had to manage with Henry. I know what I'm like. And believe me, I'm focused as ever."

Regina sighed. "I just think that even a half an hour sleep would suffice."

"Is that you really caring about me?" Emma sent her a lopsided smile.

Regina shrugged and tried to breathe. "Well you're the designated driver. Should you crash the damn thing then two lives will be altered."

After five minutes of silence between the two of them, and after a few other truckers came in, dragging their feet along, the blonde was fast asleep. It didn't come as a shock to the older woman because she could have detected the weariness in the blonde's body. How she seemed to walk, a certain amount of sleepiness in those emerald eyes and the way she yawned several times too many. So that when her cupped fingers moved aside blonde tendrils and noted that a reaction wasn't unearthed, Regina was contented. Somewhat.

She was suddenly the object of attention by four rough looking men with bulging arms and a woman who was definitely what they referred to as 'butch'. Sitting at the table further away and in a corner, all of them kept throwing glances at her as she finished up the warm pasta and stole Emma's slices of tomatoes.

It was one thing to be entirely rude about staring, but it was another thing all by itself to be speaking about someone boldly in their direct line of sight. That they did. They kept smiling and whispering things that were labelled as offensive to her, even though she couldn't read lips.

"Bastards," she muttered under her breath.

When Daisy came to clear away the empty bowls, she tried to do so quietly but Emma was awaken, gruffly sitting up and staring around. Emerald eyes were trying to bring the surroundings to life, to attach some kind of meaning to the current situation. And when she turned to consider the beautiful brunette sitting beside her, all the world fell into place neatly. Everything suddenly made sense.

She was in a Diner on the highway in Massachusetts. Her truck was parked outside, she had just downed a max burger, with a Pepsi. And she had met a very beautiful woman.

Regina was smiling at her.

"You made me fall asleep," Emma's eyes were huge. "How could you? What time is it?" The clock in the Diner was checked. "Fuck." She sighed and kneaded her right eye with clenched fingers. "It's almost seven. Now I'm one hour behind."

"But you're somewhat rested, aren't you?" Regina carefully reached out and parted a few strands of blonde hair away from the younger woman's face. Her fingers lingered behind Emma's left ear. "You're so peaceful when you sleep. I couldn't wake you."

Inhaling deeply, the blonde shrugged. "Well I am a peaceful person. No charge."

"Those…men," Regina was still annoyed by the offensive stares, "are you aware of their identities?"

Emerald eyes followed brown ones and studied the table at the corner, surrounded by men who downed burgers and fries.

"Yeah. Kinda. They're truckers too. I've seen 'em once and awhile in here and along the way."

"They're twats," Regina tugged at the inner corners of Emma's red leather jacket that was around her and scowled.

That was enough to amuse the blonde. "What happened? Did they say something to you?"

"They've said enough in their insolent stares and behaviour."

"I'd go over there and give them a piece of my mind," Emma said, throwing a glance at the men, gruffly speaking to each other. "But they're never up to no good. Just ignore them, that's all." She waved at Daisy and then turned back to Regina. "Ready?"

"I don't have a destination," Regina said.

"Just trust me."

Emma stood up and stretched out her right hand, awaiting the brunette to take a hold of it. Their eyes remained on each other for a few seconds and then the older woman decided that it would appear quite ridiculous to leave the blonde standing there like that. Accepting the assistance, she felt warm, soft fingers curl around hers and got to her feet. From then, their grasp lasted for a few seconds until both of them released the grip on each other. Then and only then did they decide to walk towards the exit.

Daisy smiled from behind the counter after witnessing the moment between the two women. And wiping a plastic bowl, she shook her head slowly.

"Fuck, look I'll admit that I like the rain and storms and lightening," Emma confessed as they walked outside in the cold wind, "but I'd rather have any of it whilst I'm in my bed or at home."

She pulled a slim cigarette from her jeans pocket and patted around in the next for a lighter. Upon pulling that out as well and stopping just near the orange brick wall of the Diner, the flame came to life as she allowed it to lick the bottom of the cigarette.

It was nothing really to Swan, nothing at all but a time out for something she rarely did. Smoking wasn't her kind of thing. But her choice to do so was all related to a cold night and the sense of having a little flame create some kind of warmth in her body.

However, from the instance when the lighter was flicked and ignited, something changed in Regina's brown eyes. Emma saw it and observed in silence. The way those brown orbs grew wider and stared at the end of the cigarette. She detected fear. The same fear and pain she had seen when they were sitting in the truck more than an hour ago. That kind of fear was hurtful to the blonde, knowing that so much had transpired before they had met and she hadn't the slightest idea on how to remedy the situation.

"Did he burn you? On your hand?" Emma licked her lips. When Regina only blinked too fast and lowered her eyes, it was enough to infuriate the blonde. "Look, what did the fucker do? Did he hurt you? Tell me. Tell me what the hell he did. Tell me what his name is so that I can find him and ruin his face."

The older woman shook her head.

"Hey," Emma reached out and took both the brunette's shoulders into her hands, cigarette tucked between pink lips. "I'm no stranger by now. We've come this far and we talked enough. Just give me something to work on. Anything."

Sighing, Regina pulled the jacket closer around her, back hunched, in comparison to her usual stiff posture. She could speak about it. It wasn't that hard to do so with someone like the woman standing before her. In fact, it seemed that no matter how hard it was attempted, the blonde was creating a comfortable enough bond around them to warrant more than just small talk. More than hellos and goodbyes. And she was certain that their time spent together would leave a lasting impression on her mind.

Whilst Emma sucked on her cigarette, brown eyes turned to observe the passing traffic on the highway. A heavy truck rolled by, thundering down the road and just like the thunder rolling above. She gazed at the lightening cutting the dark sky, the way it seemed to zigzag like the pain that had been destroying her heart for years.

"After thirty years of being with him," she began slowly, trying to breathe, their eyes never meeting, "I discovered that he has been intimate with someone else."

She paused, trying to form the words in her mind, trying to not reveal too much and Emma awaited the continuation.

"He expected me to be in a conference in New York but I returned early. I returned early and there he was, making love to her…on our bed."

"Fucking bastard," Emma muttered. "The ungrateful asshole."

"I flew into a rage, and I…" Should she say it? She sucked in air through her dry lips, dry from the cold wind and couldn't stop herself. "And I torched the place…" _Whilst they came thundering down the stairs and they started screaming_.

She didn't add the last part because it seemed rather malevolent. And she didn't wish to appear as such in Emma's eyes. Not when they had just met. Not when the blonde had paid for a warm meal and was offering her a ride, away from the pits of hell. No. She couldn't do that.

"Serves them right," Emma said, completely angered. "I hope he doesn't survive. Hope he burns to a frigging crisp."

Regina stared at Emma for a long time after. She stared into emerald eyes and found a place of comfort in there. A place where she could reveal so much more without being judged. Where she could open up and let go of all the negative thoughts.

"She looked so young."

"Well the devil comes in many forms," Emma declared. She held out the cigarette and Regina declined with the shake of her head. "Go on," the blonde insisted. "Just one pull. It'll soothe you."

"Oh what the hell," the brunette muttered and she allowed Emma to guide the cigarette between her lips.

"Pull in and allow it to just go down whilst inhaling through your mouth only –"

"I know how to smoke a cigar," Regina smirked, reaching up to clip the stub between her fingers as she expertly did so. Those brown eyes fluttered close as she held her breath and then whilst exhaling, their eyes met.

Emma's smile grew by the millisecond.

"This isn't a regular cigarette," Regina noted, staring in bewilderment.

"No, it's weed also known as marijuana."

"You sly fox," the brunette smirked and shook her head in disbelief. "You should have said. It isn't entirely nice to trick a lady. Especially with drugs."

The younger woman shrugged. "It's just weed. Not one of those date rape drugs or something. Besides, it's low grade. So you're not going to get like extremely high from one pull."

"Suppose that I am allergic to cannabis," Regina introduced a possibility. Her smirk was a fascinating thing for Emma to study. "Then you could have killed me."

"You're not allergic to it. No one is allergic to weed."

"Yes." Regina folded her arms.

"No." Emma sucked on the stub of rolled up weed, all eyes on the brunette.

"Yes.

"Who then."

"Robin." Regina shook her head immediately and blinked. "I mean… _him_." She tilted her head for emphasis and rolled those brown eyes.

"He doesn't count. He's a fucktard."

"You have quite a filthy mouth for a young woman." The brunette smiled anyway, enjoying Emma's verbal insults towards the man in question. "Maybe it's an excess of low grade weed."

"Maybe I'm just pissed that someone would ever hurt you."

The wind whipped dark tendrils of hair in front of Regina's face and Emma reached out with cupped fingers to move the strands away. Her touch lingered just near the woman's left cheek, honey coloured and growing flushed.

"It was never like that," the older woman lowered her eyes and savoured the touch of a kind person, someone who cared. "For the last five years he's been verbally abusive. But before then, he was quite a compassionate man."

"That doesn't change anything," Emma said with a straight face. "It doesn't change a fucking thing. It only makes me angrier. Him. Insulting you. Cheating on you. Someone like you."

"Someone like… _me_ ," Regina lifted her eyes as she softly spoke those three words. The connection made between them was suddenly growing, warming her heart to a point where she could literally shut out the cold night.

"When was the last time someone told you that you're beautiful?" Emma's voice was low, rising enough above the howling of the wind still. She had stopped smoking, the stub burning out. "When was the last time someone even told you how gorgeous your eyes are? How you're so…much more than the shitty life you're living?"

She couldn't breathe.

Regina gazed back and couldn't breathe.

She was speechless.

The wind suddenly snatched up a trash can and pelted it across the parking lot, the clattering sound startling both of them. It was enough to remind the blonde of the distance left to cover. But the importance of her job wasn't that grand anymore, compared to the current situation. What she really wanted was to stay there, for as long as possible, and to talk to Regina. Her heart ached to know more about the woman who had just shown up. The woman who was slowly creeping into her heart and curling around her lonely soul.

She had been lonely for so long. Ever since Neal had been sentenced to prison, Emma hadn't been intimate with anyone. There was no one who could click with her because of the trust Cassidy had altered. He had broken that, had lied so many times, and made up these promises that were crushed from the moment he was captured by the cops. And ever since that day, she had been a lost soul, trying to survive on her own but desperately desiring someone else to just get in there, evaporate the pain and curl up in that empty space in an aching heart.

"Guess we should start rolling out," she pitched the stub on the tarmac and swallowed hard. "You coming or would you like to stay here and hang out with those meat chops in there?"

In response, Regina's shoes pattered on the ground as she tried to catch up with the blonde who was taking long strides. She realized that she was chasing after the younger woman, and she hadn't chased after someone in a long time. The only importance of chasing had been the flagging down of taxis and racing through airports to catch late flights. Or racing to the oven to pull out an almost burnt apple pie. Or when Robin's cries chased her away from that horrible mansion.

"Make haste whilst the sun shines," Emma pulled herself up into the truck that had become cold again and reached across the expansive seats to open the door for the brunette. "I should call mum and tell her that."

"I'm sorry?" Regina climbed up into the seat and frowned across the distance, reaching for her seat belt by reflex.

"Peachy. This weather." The blonde angrily pushed up the lever and the wipers flew across the front window wildly. "Just frigging peachy. You know it is times like these when I just want to curl up on a sofa in front of a fire and sleep or watch Murder She Wrote reruns."

The older woman smiled. "I love that show."

"I'm no Jessica Fletcher," Emma mumbled, "but I can tell you this much: a storm is rolling in and I'll be lucky if I make it to Maine before daylight. Let me have a look at your hand."

The red and white First Aid kit was taken out from the glove compartment and opened up as Regina cautiously stretched out her right hand. Emerald eyes latched onto the burn that cut across the older woman's palm and she carefully tended to it. Using a bottle of water to gently bathe the brunette's palm, her movements were slow. The tube of antibiotic ointment was opened and applied slowly and gently across the area about an inch wide. Then she skillfully wrapped a non-stick dressing around the older woman's palm, making a small knot on the back of Regina's hand.

All the time this was being done, the brunette's brown eyes were focused on Emma. Blinking slowly. Growing relaxed. She took full breaths and felt safe.

"It's not a cut, so that's good. Just a surface burn," Emma said pressing the kit close as Regina kept her bandaged hand on the blonde's leg. She was still gazing. "You should have let me look at it sooner. But I don't think that the time lapse will be bad. Just as long as the ointment sinks in and it doesn't hurt." Their eyes met. "Does it hurt?"

Slowly shaking her head, the brunette offered a small smile.

Their eyes lingered on each other and then Emma smiled in return as she felt her chest flutter. That warming effect, growing and growing across her chest. The blonde savoured it and realized that she hadn't quite felt something like that with anyone except Henry. When upon returning home, her eyes were cast upon her son. But this…

This was more than just crossing paths with a stranger.

Everything felt too comfortable and too warming to be anything but growing love.


	3. The Bond Between Women

Pulling out of the parking lot would have been quite a challenge as Regina saw it. But she was quite intrigued and awed when Emma manoeuvred the heavy truck out onto the highway with such expertise, not even the haze of the rain could stop her. She was an expert at the wheel, and the massive truck was no challenge to a woman like that. Sitting in her seat, the brunette studied the blonde's face with a kind of enthusiasm that would have made Emma blush, had she seen that look.

Such a look would have possibly blown up the younger woman's ego as well.

She had always been a tough one. A tough woman. And that was one of the reasons Neal had been attracted to her. Because she could manage her own shit and never rely on anyone else. But he seemed to always rely on her.

"Open up, oh Heavens," Regina said in her husky voice, catching Emma's attention, "and pour out your righteousness."

The blonde was slightly amused by the sudden reference. She sent across a surprised look attached to a smile. "I've got to say, you didn't strike me as a bible club kind of woman."

"I'm not," the brunette slipped off those black shoes and curled numb feet under her. "I can remember such a reference from the days when daddy used to recite the book to me."

"He must be a good man," Emma said, throwing a glance at the older woman who seemed more comfortable than before.

"He was." Regina's eyes stared into the road ahead.

"I'm so sorry."

"My mother was abusive." She was revealing so much about herself and didn't even realize it. "My father left her after some time. He died from cancer about fifteen years ago. And the one thing I always remembered him saying is, 'make sure you marry for love, Regina. And not because it is convenient. And leave if you're ever abused.' Because he knew what it was like. He knew how being controlled felt like. But I didn't heed to his warnings."

"It happens," Emma said softly, barely stepping on the gas. "The amount of things my mum told me over the years…I could write a book. And half of the things I don't remember. And almost everything she says is true."

"I'd love to meet the woman who brought you into this world," Regina smiled, scrunching up her red coat between fingers that couldn't keep still. "She must be quite wonderful."

"She's a bible fanatic who attends bible club two times a week and church every Sunday. Loves to bake." Emma remembered her mother's ways and smiled. "She's very short and warm and motherly and makes a fuss about everything. Her name's Mary. Mary Margaret."

"She sounds very sweet."

"She's annoying as fuck," Emma declared. "There's this picture of Jesus in the living room that stares at me everywhere I walk. I swear, it just reminds me of every single bad thing I did when I get into that house."

Regina laughed hoarsely and for the first time since they met, it was like music to the blonde's ears. Her hoarse laughter that wasn't too loud but enough to capture the younger woman's attention as she savoured the sound.

"Come to think of it, maybe that's the reason Neal was afraid to even go into the house."

Another name.

"Is Neal your…partner?" Regina held her breath and refused to look at the blonde. Of course there had to be someone if there was a child. But why was the thought of this Neal stinging her heart all of a sudden?

"Nah," Emma kept her eyes ahead and felt somewhat relaxed about the topic. "He's history."

Then there must be another…lover…surely? "But he's…Henry's father, isn't he?" She couldn't refrain from being interested in this man.

"Doesn't matter to me. It matters to Henry alone. I don't regret bringing the kid into the world, but his father's nothing more than a mistake."

"Just as Robin is," Regina said softly, gazing down at her red plastic coat.

"Do you have kids?" Emma glanced over at the brunette. The truck dove through the black night like a brave swimmer into a black pool. "I think I asked you before."

"No," the older woman shook her head. "I can't have any."

"All natural or something bad happened?" It was the blonde's turn to be curious. "Don't tell me that he kicked you or something because I'm going to see red."

"I just wasn't…blessed in that department," Regina chose to say softly. "It did put a strain on him. But I constantly thanked God that we couldn't have children."

"Because who would want to bring kids into an abusive relationship, right?"

"Exactly." The brunette nodded. They were understanding each other and it was something the older woman hadn't felt in such a long time. "I grew up in a dysfunctional home. I am quite aware of what it is like. And I would not wish the same experience on a child of mine. Where is Henry's father, if you don't mind me asking?"

"In prison," Emma said without allowing a second to roll by. "Where he should be."

Regina admired how confident the younger woman was on her past and who she was. "That must be conflicting for Henry."

"It was in the beginning." Emma licked her lips and reached out to turn on the heater. "And then he kind of started to accept the fact that his father is a loser. The kid adjusted. He expresses himself in art and stuff. You know, drawing…" She cast a glance at Regina. "He's really talented."

"I don't doubt that," Regina allowed their eyes to meet. "I would love to see his work."

"You will."

When Emma uttered those two simple words, such words had a great impact on Regina. It wasn't just a promise, but one that was said with such confidence and hope. And there she sat, still covered in the blonde's red leather jacket whilst her eyes bore into the other woman's cheek.

"I mean it," Emma said as if reading the older woman's mind. "I'm not letting you off anywhere before Maine. If you're running away then you're going to go somewhere where someone knows you and cares enough. I don't know much about you but I know enough. And I want to help."

She didn't know why tears clouded her eyes but it happened. Regina blinked and felt her throat knot into two.

"I shouldn't object," she said hoarsely, "because that would prove futile."

"Good to know that you know how determined I am by now. I'm taking you to Maine and after you meet Henry and see his work, then we will make a move from there."

 **WE**

Regina didn't feel fear of any kind. It was such a weird experience, to have run away with only fear and to come face to face with a stranger who warmed her soul. In more ways than she could embrace. In such a short time, when no one else had managed to have such an effect on her over a span of thirty years. No one had reached in and wrapped a string of lights around her heart. No one. All she had received was conflicts and pointed out errors. She could never do anything right for him, never.

The rain began to shower down on the highway, it was impossible for Emma to see through the downpour. Even her brightest lights on the nose of the truck couldn't illuminate further than that roughly seven feet.

"I think you should pull over," Regina said, worry mixed in her hoarse voice. She cast a glance at the blonde. "This is dangerous, Emma."

From the moment her name was used by the brunette, the younger woman switched gears. It was so sudden. It was the feeling you get in your chest, coupled with a flutter of butterflies when someone speaks your name for the first time. Especially someone you certainly care deeply about. And from the time your name is spoken by that person, all you do is focus on whatever the hell they're saying.

She pulled the truck off the highway and into a space alongside it, wide enough to accommodate the large vehicle. Flicking on her hazard lights that blinked bright orange, it was then when she turned off the engine and sighed.

"This is so fucked up Regina, you have no idea." Emma threw herself back into the chair, quite frustrated, arms folded.

"What is? The fact that you pulled over because it is raining and it is hazardous?" Regina studied the blonde's face.

"No. The part in my contract that says and I quote…'if you burn more than the estimated gas on a route, then you will not be compensated for the difference.' That part."

"That is ridiculous in a situation such as this," the brunette shared Emma's anger. "For goodness sake, it is raining. Surely they must ascertain the risk involved if you continue?"

Emma rolled her eyes and tuned the radio, trying to catch anything about the weather, anything at all. Her frustration wasn't helping the situation, as she turned the knob too fast and groaned in the process. All the while, the brunette was observing with a sense of calm in her soul, a calm after the storm whilst a storm did rage outside. Thunder and lightning dangerously cutting too close to earth, and the howling wind that never budged the truck but swayed the trees.

"… _and what seems to be a sudden storm is raging through Massachusetts and New Hampshire."_

"There we go," Emma shook her head and appeared impatient. "Fuckers. They could have predicted this shit."

" _The storm is expected to blow over within three hours. Pedestrians and drivers are asked to take precaution on the roadways or avoid the roadways."_

"The hell?" Emerald eyes were widened. "Three frigging hours?"

Emma's frustration was severely felt and understood by the brunette. However, she chose to silently sit there and witness the internal storm brewing inside the blonde's mind, turmoil that was rising, like crashing waves. Somehow a deep kind of care was being generated for the younger woman, and Regina realized that she hadn't felt this concerned about someone in a very long time. Apart from her dear, deceased father.

"It's almost eight. It'll be over by midnight. Then you can take your time and drive the remaining five hours back to Maine. What time do you have to deliver the items?" Regina was scratching off the peeling red nail polish from her thumb finger to distract her mind from strange feelings.

"Before seven. No," Emma shook her head. "Well I don't have a deadline. Just any time tomorrow. But I like to deliver early so I can get home and sleep and sleep and sleep."

"Well, don't you have a pile of comfortable looking blankets behind there?" Regina gestured behind their chairs and smiled. "Why don't you sleep for a while?"

"And leave you alone here?" The blonde was genuinely concerned.

Regina's cheeks coloured because she couldn't help it, the younger woman's concern was warming. "Lock the doors. I'm fine." Hugging herself, she chose to shift down lower in the seat, thighs pressed together.

"I don't know…" Emma hesitated. "I just don't know. I mean, what if…"

"What if the cargo is stolen? I'm sure that it is quite secure behind there. So cease the worrying. It lines your face too much, dear."

"I'm not worrying about the stupid cargo. I'm worrying about you." Their eyes met and for a brief moment again, something with such depth passed between them, it was like unravelling a piece of cloth. It was a delicate issue.

"Emma, get behind there and rest your eyes," Regina smirked and turned her eyes to the road, still heavily misted by rain. _And stop caressing my heart,_ she wanted to add.

After some amount of fidgeting, where her arms were folded then unfolded, legs twitched and a definite attempt to chew the inside of tender cheeks, she sighed. It could be possible that her fatigue from a lack of sleep was taking a toll. Because certain things, certain feelings were beginning to appear slightly blurred. Blurred lines. Like the one that had been quite evident between them when Regina had slipped into the passenger's seat. The one that had served as a moral fence, preventing her from somewhat caring about this stranger.

Until now.

She needed to sleep.

Taking up her blue water bottle with the American Flag serving as a logo on the side, the blonde thumbed down the lock on the driver's door. The same wasn't done for Regina's door, because if the choice was made and the brunette wished to slip back into the night, then she could do so with ease. But deep down inside, Emma wished that she wouldn't slip away. That she wouldn't leave her. Some large part of her also was attaching itself onto this strange woman. Her smell, the smell of fresh roses and something else. Could it be apples? A hint of apples on that soft honey coloured skin that could either appear entirely pale or severely flushed in certain moments?

"There's a knife here," she gestured to her weapon, about nine inches long with a black rubber handle just in the pocket under the controls. "Don't hesitate to use it on anyone else but me."

Regina chuckled. "Yes, Emma. I'll be sure to remember that."

Getting into the space behind the seats was kind of a challenge, since she was as clumsy as clumsy could ever be shoved into a human being. Her knees sliding over plastic, arms awkwardly grazing the chairs and those long legs never quite working together. Since she was a child, her legs were always a bit too long for her taste. Always long and uncooperative. So that when she did manage to get behind the chairs safely without knocking out the brunette, both of them offered each other a sympathetic face but neither was really aware of the meaning behind such a look.

For Emma, it was her struggle to get behind the seats.

For Regina, it was the blonde's lack of sleep, her frustration and the fact that she needed to rest her eyes, whilst those idiotic employers would disapprove. She was also feeling sympathetic because of her intrusion. The fact that she could be a burden. She was holding back Emma. And she was very sorry for doing all of this.

"Here," Emma handed her a thick, red towel that would provide enough warmth. "Keep this."

"Thank you," Regina said hoarsely, allowing the folded bundle to rest on her lap.

The rain came down harder. The wind drew fiercer. The truck didn't move an inch.

"Did you really mean what you said before?" The brunette held her breath and stared ahead. "About my eyes?" Lowering those pair of orbs that reminded Emma of warm chocolates, the older woman's cheeks coloured.

"I never lie to a pretty woman," the blonde shifted around on the blankets coloured yellow, red and black, yawned at her fluffy yellow pillow, with black lace trimmings. "If I say something about your looks, then I'm being completely honest."

"I suppose you…say such things to many women," Regina's chest heaved. She studied her nails, a few without nail polish.

"Not many women are as severely attractive as you." Throwing back onto the blankets at last, the blonde felt the softness beneath her back and sighed, eyes closing immediately. Right hand behind her head, she felt warm and soothing with the sound of the rain hitting the roof.

"You astound me," the brunette said softly, lips remaining parted as she idly scraped the polish off her little finger. Her tone wasn't laced with anything else but being very captivated by the younger woman's depth of honesty.

"Well someone has to." Emma was calm. "Why though?"

Regina shrugged, "you're…bold. You're so bold with your words and your opinions. It astounds me."

"So you never met a woman with her own opinion?" The blonde was studying the roof of the truck.

"No, it's…" The older woman shook her head. "That's not exactly what I meant."

"Are we still talking about what I said about your eyes?"

"Yes," Regina nodded. "Yes, in relation to that. The way you speak so…poetically. It somehow…soothes me."

The rain began again.

Soothes you, huh. Emma kept her eyes on the back of the other woman's head and smiled. Well if words can soothe you then he surely fucked up big time whilst he had you.

"When was the last time he told you that you're beautiful?" Emma turned her head to consider choppy black hair from the back.

A few seconds dragged by, as the brunette thought about it. "I can't remember," Regina croaked. The feel of her heart making definite thumps was something that filled her with warmth suddenly.

"Anyway," the blonde sighed and latched those emerald eyes onto the ceiling again, "he's an ungrateful fuck, so I'm not surprised.

"There were times when he was quite…gentle with me," the brunette confessed, her tone very soft. "When he would treasure me being in his life. It was an arranged marriage. And I was very conflicted about the whole thing from the beginning so –"

"Wait. Hold up," Emma had to lift herself up for that piece of information, very alarmed. "An arranged marriage?"

"Yes," Regina nodded once.

"What the fuck?" Emerald eyes were widened.

"Thirty years I spent with a man my mother forced me to marry."

"I suddenly don't want to sleep anymore," Emma sat up and scowled. "Does your mother even give a fuck about women rights and the freedom to marry who the hell you want? Where is she from? England?"

"She had good intentions," Regina said softly, and shrugged. "She wanted to marry me into a family that was wealthy. And that is exactly what she did. Robin was quite a gentleman at first, until he grew irritated with me and more interested in younger women."

"I don't ever get why old, wrinkly men jump into bed with these young girls. And the chicks! Don't they have any kind of dignity left?"

"They mostly chase after the wealth, Emma. Old, rich men who can spoil them with fancy things and shiny futures. I never cared about a flashy life, really. I desire something simpler than…wealth."

It was enough to deepen the younger woman's scowl. "Reminds me of Neal in a way. He always had this idea that we had to be rich. We had to have fancy things. And he stole these things. Pissed me off when he couldn't manage to find a good job but chose to make deals with these criminals."

Regina sighed.

Emma lifted her eyes to study the brunette's face, from what she was privileged enough to see from behind the seats. "Tell me what you want in life, Regina. What kind of life do you want exactly?"

For someone to simply ask her that, for someone to even make the effort to care enough for what she desired, it was so powerful a moment for the older woman. She found her fingers closing around the plastic fabric of her red coat, bunching the material up. Her heart fluttered like the wings of a butterfly. And even as breaths were attempted to be taken, none could be achieved fully.

"And why are you interested in what I want?" Obviously her guard was up, well most of it. But the blonde was doing quite a good job at shaking those barriers down one by one. It was incredulous.

"Just a smooth flow of conversation," Emma provided, gazing at choppy dark hair. "I don't know. There are times when I'm a philosopher as my kid would put it."

That made the brunette smile a little. When she spoke next, her voice was very softer than usual. "I want to be happy. I want to be with someone who never grows weary of me. Someone who is compassionate and understanding and warm and…selfless."

Emerald eyes blinked slowly.

"I've spent so much time becoming engrossed in Harlequin novels and soppy romantic movies on the weekends. I have always dreamed of a life where I could tumble in through the door from a long day at work and my significant other and I could share a glass of wine. Curled up in front of the fire, in the person's arms."

Emma smiled. "In a world where things like that should come easy, they really don't. It seems as if men hate things like that now. Women on the other hand are the only ones who seem to always want that. A woman's love is warmer and softer."

"The bond between women have always been stronger," Regina was drifting off, daydreaming about a comfortable life.

"I was actually referring to two women being together." The blonde didn't blink.

So sudden, the statement didn't quite settle in her mind. Regina nodded. "Yes. I have never been privileged enough to have a female best friend. Have you?"

Her innocence, perhaps being distracted by something else amused Emma as those eyes remained glued to the layers in Regina's hair. The length was absolutely perfect in its entirety, not too long, and not too short. But tumbling just an inch below her pushed back shoulders and appearing to have a silky texture that the younger woman ached to touch. How old was she? The blonde pondered on this and tried to make a fair estimation, give or take, on the information that had been provided. Thirty years she had been with this Robin, which meant that she was safely over the age of forty.

Brown eyes turned upon her in that moment of calculation and Emma stiffened.

"Oh," Regina actually smiled warmly, "I thought perhaps that you had drifted into a slumber."

The blonde blinked. She swallowed as those fluttering lashes captivated her heart. "Nah. Best friend...hmm. That would be Ruby. Or Red as we always call her. Good old Rubes. She works routes too. Drives a bigger truck than mine actually. We've known each other for more than twenty years."

"I suppose that such a bond is most favourable when you are overwhelmed during heartbreak or...after a heartbreak. Or even in other situations." Regina shrugged, and shook her head. "I've never had friends really."

"Come on," Emma refused to give into that thought. "A babe like you? I mean you do have a tank of sass and sarcasm and plenty of cute scowls. But what's not to love?"

"I'm quite introverted. I tend to dwell in the shadows, if not for my quick appearances in board meetings and such social events that warrant my presence. Other than that, I am severely a...loner."

"You're like a cinnamon roll right out the oven," the blonde rolled over on her right side, face resting on a bent arm. "Very sweet and warm with a touch of spice."

"Have you ever thought about taking up writing as a hobby?" Regina glanced back and offered a small smile, eyes narrowing. "You have quite a talent with stringing words together."

The younger woman smiled and felt very warm inside, as if she had indeed downed a freshly baked roll with a cup of tea.

The feeling was soothing. It was remarkably satisfying; a feeling she hadn't been enveloped in for many years. It was the brush of a moment upon a closed off heart that had been aching to feel love. To be loved. The feeling of making a connection with someone and savouring every second like an engrossing novel. And the more they lingered in each other's company, the more Emma wished to know.

To feel.

She had never been as mesmerized by any other woman as the definite way she was with Regina. It was such a new experience, to find herself in the company of someone who quickly moved from sharp sass to cracking walls after a free meal. Unless the older woman felt it necessary to reveal as much, to speak as much because of the meal. Believing as if something was owed. But that wasn't it.

No.

Emma deeply realized that it was the way they seemed to bond without limitations, the way they would lock eyes with each other and gain a certain amount of trust. Something that was hard to come by but was growing from every glance, every word uttered.

Beginning to have lingering gazes on another woman's features, and her soft curves under the mellow yellow light in the truck. Admiring the strength, the sass, the wit, the stretch of red lips into smiles. The way she pushed back her shoulders, regardless of her disposition and the brunette's manner of speaking. There was no hint of haughtiness. Most people who were wealthy and high ranked would carry a sense of pride with them.

But not Regina.

The brunette seemed to be somewhat composed even in the shakiest positions. She had been broken down, her walls cracked into tiny pieces by a cheating husband. She had been hit pretty hard and the woman sitting there in front of emerald eyes only needed love.

"I talk too much, huh?" Emma's voice was gentle.

Regina shook her head. "At first it was annoying. But gradually, your care and genuine concern have vaporized that. I find the conversation quite refreshing."

"I don't mean to get all up in your grill," the blonde made it clear. "It's just that I'm usually a loner and I work the roads alone. So when I finally have company, all the things in my head come out."

"Understood," the older woman's husky voice was affected more by her sore throat.

"Have you had run ins with stupid guys most of your life?" She was asking too many questions again. That's how she was, curious, wanting to get answers.

The brunette's eyes fluttered close. She was relaxing gradually. "I've encountered more than I can remember. Robin isn't exactly stupid. He's...cunning and he became greedy. His acts of kindness spiralled into harsh words and ways. He became a bully."

"He used to hit you?" The younger woman's chest tightened. She pursed her lips to smother the anger bubbling up inside.

Regina shrugged only.

The blonde awaited a response but was given none.

"I'll take that as a yes," she said, the very thought paining her heart. "Don't want to talk about it, huh?"

The brunette shook her head, eyes focused forward.

Why is it that men believe that they could simply take the most amazing women for granted?

We're thought of as fragile creatures, Emma considered in her mind. We're thought to be fragile and soft and only made to please a man and to bury ourselves in chores, looking after the kids. But what happens to what we need the most which is complete and honest love and affection and long walks holding hands, soft kisses, glasses of wine before a crackling fire, and cuddling? What is wrong with cuddling a woman who is soft in all the right places and aching to be held in protective arms?

 _I'd love you endlessly, if I were a man_ , the blonde thought to herself, gazing at the brunette's honey coloured neck. _I'd love you every second of every day, bothering you with calls and messages every time I feared that you thought I didn't miss you. I'd kiss you tenderly before you fall asleep and kiss you before leaving temporarily and I'd always come back home to you._

Emma swallowed hard.

 _Say it to her._

Ruby's eager face loomed in her mind.

 _Tell her what no one has probably ever told her. Tell her how special she is. Tell her how you see her. Tell her everything because that's all us women want. We want someone to tell us we're worth something. We want someone to tell us they care and someone to listen and someone to just treasure us. Tell her._

"Well you're special," Emma said in her gentlest tone, hugging herself as she lay on the blankets. "No one should treat you bad. If I had my way, I'd wrap you up in a blanket, rest you in front of a fireplace so you can get warm..."

The brunette's heart was melting.

"I'd make you a cup of cocoa and get out a nice book. And I'd read to you. Chances are that you'll like poetry. So I'd read poetry. I'd also hug you because I'm a hugger. My kid hates when I hug him because he thinks that he's all grown up now. But that's the way I was brought up. My parents used to hug me all the time and still do. Mum's like this marshmallow and she fusses about everything. She even made me bring an extra pair of socks."

Yearning to hear more; that's what the older woman wished for. In regards to the vision Emma had been painting in her mind about the softest gestures. A blanket. Cocoa. Reading to her. How could a person be so gentle and so kind? So generous in dishing out care and love? How could she suddenly pick up a woman she had almost hit and welcome her in with open arms that contained so much warmth?

Regina sat there, and felt conflicted. Then gradually, her conflicting emotions were being cancelled out by the honesty in those gestures. The way the blonde gave without asking for anything in return. The way she gazed at her with emerald eyes that seemed to understand.

"I bet you think that I'm a psychopath, telling you all this stuff to lure you into my trap, huh?" Emerald eyes were closed.

Regina chuckled. "Dear, I've dealt with psychopaths in my career. And you are most certainly not a monster. But an angel."

Emma was slipping away.

Sleep was coming.

"...and I used to read Scriptures before bed and my father used to tell me that if I prayed, that a band of angels would gather around my bed and ward off all nightmares. I suffered from nightmares when I was younger. Never being good enough in my mother's eyes," Regina's husky voice was so soothing to Emma's ears. She found her eyes closing. "She used to tell me that I would grow up to be someone's maid because I was too plain and no man would ever find me attractive."

Emma struggled to stay awake, as cupped fingers tucked dark hair behind an ear. "Yeah?" her voice was barely audible.

The brunette shrugged.

"I never loved myself. I've always been at the bottom of this pit that seems to swallow me. Every single night I would stay awake for hours and reflect on my flaws. Would anyone ever love me? Would anyone ever rescue me from a loveless marriage? I used to be quite hopeful about meeting someone who would make me feel as..." the brunette's hazy image shrugged, "...comfortable as I feel with you. You make me feel..."

Sleep tugged at her mind. The hammering of heavy raindrops on the truck's roof pulled the blonde into a deep sleep that dragged her through soothing visions. Visions of a cabin in the woods made of simple wood; two windows like black eyes. She was standing on the porch, drenched and shaking as the door opened, casting yellow light outside. A face appeared. A face she knew too well by then, with brown pools that drew her shaking soul in and wrapped her in arms that felt so warm. So protective. The smell of roses drowned her and she melted.

She melted into the kind of moment that one savoured on a blanket on a sunny day in spring, surrounded by colourful flowers and in the company of a significant other. The kind of day that contained small smiles and stolen glances and laughter. Fingers entwined upon a red and white checkered blanket with a yellow straw basket sitting inches away from folded legs. The way the wind lightly played with dark, choppy hair and butterflies lingered in the lush green grass.

The way Regina would gaze at her as if she meant the world.


	4. Rain Down On Me

It was a crime.

It was a crime to think of a stranger in that way. To find such sudden security in someone, such a definitive path. It wasn't normal. It wasn't normal to suddenly break all of her codes to welcome a hitch-hiker into the depths of the truck. It wasn't normal to sit there and inhale the scent of roses and wonder what the stranger was running from. Buying a meal for the brunette who sat there, her walls cracking as tears clouded those brown eyes. The way she began to tremble like a leaf and the instantaneous action taken by her to rush over there and wrap protective arms around a hurting woman. A bruised woman.

Who would want a normal life?

Why would anything about love be normal?

They were like two trains, never meeting before but somehow crashing into each other that night during a storm. On impact, they changed each other. They stole glances and studied each other silently. Opening up. Revealing. Trusting. Both of them had been wronged by men. Both of them had been seeking the same thing and fate made them cross paths. Fate made her run away, away from a blazing fire and a cheating lover and onto the highway. Fate made the truck stop before erasing a life. And she never believed in fate except that Henry was meant to be born. But she believed in wishing and hoping and finding someone who made her suddenly feel as Regina did.

It was a heavy roll of thunder that made her jump up.

Her vision was pinched from just snapping out of a deep sleep and the yellow light had been turned off. Groggily sitting up, and reaching for the back of her seat for support, Emma yawned widely and couldn't wait to set eyes upon the brunette. Who should have been sitting right there. In the seat that swallowed her up. Right there. But in a conflicting moment where her mind fought with reality, emerald eyes registered an empty space.

Panicking, she struggled up further and pawed around, blinking fast. Rubbing her eyes. Searching for someone who obviously wasn't there anymore unless she was still swimming through a dream which was becoming a nightmare by the split second.

"Regina," her voice was rusty now. Pulling a red blanket with her, the blonde tumbled onto the driver's seat and couldn't breathe. "God, dear God." Panic. More panic.

Lightening illuminated the interior of the truck and something pulled her attention. Clothes; a red shirt carelessly folded and black tailored pants. The red towel, folded in half and her comfortable black shoes neatly sitting on the ground. The presence of clothes but the absence of the person who had been wearing them. So what the hell had happened and where the hell could she be? Only another flash of lightening would provide any answers and when the light cast a quick parting through the rain through the glass in front of the truck, the blonde gasped.

It couldn't be.

It couldn't be possible that someone would even attempt such a thing on such a night, could they? Because just by the innermost corner of the truck's nose, in the pouring rain, there was the figure of a woman, barely visible but evident enough as she proceeded to take a shower. Boldly. She was bathing herself, and Emma was stunned beyond anything else, only left to sit there in awe as the wind ever so often parted the curtain of rain enough for her to catch a naked body. Of all things unexpected, was it too immoral to proceed? But she couldn't help it, could she?

Curiosity pulled her mind closer to the other side of the truck.

The blonde held her breath when she cast widened eyes upon the definite soft curves of Regina. From her bare back to slight hips as she hugged herself and that bandaged right hand soaked through. Nothing prepared Emma for a full frontal view that came briefly from the blink of lightening. She had seen pictures of naked women before and of course, Ruby when her good old friend changed in the locker room down at the truck base. But because of her gaining interest in the brunette who had stepped into her life so suddenly, seeing the older woman without clothes was somewhat...astounding, somewhat...bewitching. Even the fullness of her breasts, and the way she ran her fingers through dark hair and lifted a face that was now etched in the blonde's mind up to the raining sky.

Emma swallowed hard.

She fumbled nervously with her red blanket in the dark and couldn't think straight. Literally. She felt herself growing flustered, warmer and warmer. And the heater was flipped off immediately whilst cold air seeped into the truck. She couldn't think. She couldn't think at all. So shakily tumbling into the back of the truck once more, there the blonde waited, staring at her yellow backpack seated behind the chair Regina had been occupying for the journey.

There was a struggle with the door and then it was pulled open. A spray of rain kissed Emma's face briefly until the towel was snatched from the seat, (that much she saw), and the thick material was strewn over the woman's hunched body.

She was shaking so bad, the blonde couldn't breathe as she witnessed the cold bite into the brunette. Quickly, she rubbed herself dry whilst staying enveloped inside the comforting red warmth. Then with the towel remaining over her shoulders, Regina slipped into her black bra and suddenly, all movements stopped, and she just sat there. She sat there savouring the warmth and staring ahead.

Emma sat up.

She hugged her knees, blonde hair tumbling onto hunched shoulders and for some odd reason, the rear-view mirror pulled emerald eyes to it. In a span of half a minute that followed, their eyes met through glass, through a funny connection that didn't involve directly looking at each other. But it was strong enough. It was more than enough for both of them to ascertain a sense of revealing one's thoughts without speaking. It was a manner of speaking that was so powerful, neither of them caring to blink whilst each of them dug deeper and unearthed so much more. And it was Regina who diverted her gaze from the mirror, seated there as rigid as possible and hugging herself within the red towel.

"My mum always told me," Emma said softly, "that if I took a shower in the rain, then I'd be cleansed by God. I don't know if she was trying to tell me that I was a little devil that needed saving. Or she was genuinely just being funny."

"I thought you were...asleep," Regina said, her voice slightly trembling from the cold shower.

"Suppose someone saw you?" Now the blonde's concern was seeping in without effort. "Out there. Suppose someone... I don't know...caught you. And pulled you away or something."

"The rain is thicker than ever -"

"It's a freaking highway, for crying out loud," Emma was growing angry from her concern. "Haven't you watched enough Lifetime movies to realize that some psycho guy could come and snatch you and take you away somewhere? Jesus."

"I just thought," Regina began, her tone firmer, "that it would be most suited to wash the smell of fire and all things burning away from me. Added to that, my skin was growing quite irritable from these wet clothes."

"You could have waited until we got to Maine –"

"I couldn't wait, Emma," the brunette said in that hoarse voice that tickled the other woman's heart. "I have my reasons why I did what I did."

"Well…yeah. You're crazy," the blonde contributed. "That's it."

Regina sighed. "I only wanted to…" She stopped and refused to say another word.

"You wanted to what?" The younger woman was staring.

When the brunette shook her head, that was all.

Emma wanted to continue her angry line of words but decided against it. Or rather, her growing attraction for the older woman was preventing any further venting of anger. Whether she wished to be sterner on her delivery, showing how reckless the brunette's actions were, the blonde chose to reach for her yellow backpack instead. Unzipping it all the way, she pawed around inside, taking out a neatly folded dark blue, long sleeved sweater her mother had packed for this trip and a pair of faded blue jeans.

"Here," she stretched out the pile without making eye contact, "put these on. If the jeans doesn't fit, then I can always lend you my belt."

Regina hesitated, as was expected of her and chose to consider the clothes in silence. It was too much, to be offered so many things by this other woman. To be offered a free meal, a ride away from chaos, a destination and now fresh, warm clothes. Surely she couldn't take without expecting to give something in return? Everything came with a price, as she was taught by Robin. Every single thing he gave her over the years, somehow always seeped back into their arguments when he made it clear that she was comfortable because of his wealth. So why would this be any different?

"I think I'd rather use my own clothes," Regina said, reaching for her damp pants.

"Are you kidding me?" Emma stared.

"You've given me enough already." The brunette struggled to pull on her pants but the towel began to slip off soft shoulders so all movements ceased. "Thank you for everything thus far but I'd rather not."

"This has nothing to do with charity," Emma highlighted. "This is me being the decent and kind daughter my mum raised. I grew up in a Christian home where we did everything kind to everyone. I'm not selfish. I'm not a bad person. So take the damn clothes. Because yeah, if you wanna hear it, I care about you. You dragged yourself out there and took a shower." She pointed. "Now you're cold and you can't put on those wet clothes again."

It wasn't usual to be spoken to like that, so bluntly but with deliberate kindness interwoven between every word. She cared. She knew that and didn't need to be convinced because unlike the fake people her life had circled around, the blonde seemed to be exactly the opposite. Sitting there, her only choice was to allow the battle inside a tired head to proceed. There were doubts and self-doubts and a belief that this could be all too pleasant enough to lead anywhere that could possibly be beneficial.

"Emma, I really..." Regina was shaking her head slowly, "I really cannot unearth the reason behind your actions..."

"Do you want me to spell it out for you?" The blonde's chest ached.

"Maybe it would suffice if you somehow...led me in the right line of thought. Maybe I would be gracious if you...explained your sudden kindness and convince me that your words are genuinely honest."

Emma sighed. "You've been hurt for such a long time by this bastard, you expect everything to come with a price tag."

"Yes," the brunette nodded once, her voice huskier. "Yes. That's exactly why I am hesitant."

"Look," fumbling with the blanket wound around her waist, the younger woman tried as carefully as possible to get onto the driver's seat, "I'm not saying that it's easy and it's going to be easy to trust people, okay?" She fitted herself comfortably right there and noted from the corner of her eye that the brunette was pulling the towel closer around her body. "But you've got to start somewhere. Baby steps."

"And why should I trust...you?" Regina gathered up the bottom flaps of the red material and covered her naked thighs, eyes lowered.

"Because when I was seven years old, all the way to ten and maybe even up to fourteen, I wanted to become a Nun." That was it. Brown eyes latched onto hers and the older woman arched her eyebrows.

"What a convincing path to take, I must say."

The rain wasn't thinning out. No. Instead the skies seemed to be crying like a mother mourning the loss of her child and as much as the interior of the truck was growing colder, neither of them seemed to desire any generation of heat. Enough seemed to be radiating from their bodies, enough to flush honey coloured cheeks and splash fairer ones with a hint of pink.

"It happened when I was like six," Emma began to explain, as easily as discussing the weather. "I always ended up going to one Catholic school after the next so Nuns were always around, even Monks. Priests. The Bishop. You name it. So I was this really curious girl who was always interested in the strangest things. Alice, they used to call me." Her smile was contagious. "And I befriended Sister Margaret. She used to give us piano lessons and taught us how to play the guitar. We would talk for hours after school about Nancy Drew. I remember her telling me she thought the school and the convent were haunted. She was so fascinating."

"I can just imagine," Regina didn't even realize how comfortable she felt suddenly, even without clothes on.

"Yeah, she took me on tours through the convent and stuff and she told me about the little things, little acts of kindness that God loves. Then cutting a long story short, I was seven and outside playing in the garden with this white bunny the convent had." Emma gripped the steering wheel and her voice grew softer. "And as it kept hopping through the grass and I chased it, I don't know if it was the sun or something, but this stone statue of Mary they had in the garden, it kind of started to glow -"

"I consider myself a Christian but I can make a fair estimation and proclaim that it...could have been the sun's rays." Regina smiled.

"I know right? It could be...But as a kid, my imagination was so...infinitive and I honestly thought it was Mary showing me a sign or something. So afterwards, I suddenly started reading my Bible, going to church every Sunday and I even do charity work when I'm in Maine. My mum doesn't even have to push me now. I just...help out, any way I can. So this isn't a charitable thing to me. I want you to know that. This is just...I don't know...ME. And it's the best I can do regardless of if you're a stranger or not. It's what I want to do."

Regina's chest heaved. Their eyes met and then the blonde bit her lips. She allowed the connection to last, revelling in the way she felt by noting the slowly growing trust behind brown eyes. The way the brunette seemed to relax a lot more. It was a long way to come in such a short time. But it was unfolding.

"Soo..." tilting her head, Emma shrugged, "will you take the clothes now?"

The brunette was fighting her widening smile. "Yes." She nodded. "Why not?"

"Great," the blonde rolled her eyes. "Geez, I was beginning to think that I'd have to pull those wet ones away from you so you'd have no choice."

"You wouldn't dare," Regina widened her eyes as she carefully collected the blue sweater and folded jeans. "Stealing a lady's clothes...that is quite a crime."

"I'll tell you what," Emma started the engine and peered up through the glass, "how about you hop in the back and get dressed whilst the truck warms up? Then you can try to get some rest. I bet you're exhausted."

She seemed to hesitate a few seconds whilst rolling the idea around and then without protesting this time, Regina wrapped the towel around her tightly.

"Okay," she said in her throaty voice, rising from the seat, "hide your eyes whilst I get behind there."

"What about if I want to see what's under the towel?" She turned emerald orbs away anyway and smiled, holding onto the wheel with both hands. "Are you going to show me?"

"You're cheeky!" Regina moved past the blonde and when she was safely behind the seats, she reached out to poke the younger woman in her side. Immediately, Emma jumped from the touch and laughed.

For what seemed a good hour after she began to drive once more through the rain that had died down to a drizzle, the older woman slept. She slept peacefully, curled up like a comma and rocking with the truck's rhythm as the time passed. So peaceful, her face appeared to the blonde when glances were thrown behind the seats. Peaceful and beautiful, the way her dark, wet hair splayed out in clumps upon the red towel that she had covered the pillow with. Her bandaged hand had been taken care of after the cheeky comment. So she was all together fine.

If there was one thing in her life she always wished for, it was permanence.

That's something Emma always thought the future would bring. Staying put. Getting a house, moving in with a family and building a life together. Actually, it was exactly what Neal wanted but his methods of getting there weren't quite by the books. Instead he had to make deals with criminals, and deal with drugs. Then off to prison he was whisked, with all their hopes and dreams of a future together, flushed down the drain. And she was thankful, always thankful that Neal didn't get the chance to fill Henry's head with the fluffy hopes he had planned out. If that had been achieved then the kid would have had his heart broken by his father.

But was she any different than Neal?

There she was, choosing to manage a job that separated her from the kid. Driving long distances, never being home for long periods, and only showing up when there were special events in his life. Back when he was a baby, she used to focus on him entirely, handing him over to her parents to babysit whilst she pushed through college and worked jobs in clubs, malls and even beauty parlours. But gradually as the kid stretched in time, she began to see more of his dad in him. The way he was ambitious and never lazy. Helping out in the kitchen always, clearing away after her when she didn't ask.

The way he would give her hope as Neal gave her hope and hope was something she had killed a long time ago.

By the time Regina climbed into the front seat again, more than three hours had passed and slowly. Too slowly. It wasn't because of the distance she had remaining to travel. But it was the time she suddenly spent alone, after having a companion throughout the night. A companion who had awakened her heart in some strange ways and she longed to listen to for a long time afterwards. That same woman, the one who was struggling to trust, she was all that the blonde could think about throughout those three hours. And when there was a flurry of movement behind the seats and she felt their shoulders brush together, Emma's heart sighed.

"Did you sleep well?" she threw a grin at the older woman as Regina scrubbed brown eyes with the heels of her palms. The rising sun cast a warm glow on honey coloured skin that appeared absolutely glorious. And the more the brunette's features were highlighted in the daylight, the more emerald eyes lingered longer.

"Yes." Her voice was huskier than ever and it definitely tickled the blonde's chest. "How long was I slumbering?"

"I'd say roughly three hours. It's almost seven."

"I am...so sorry," Regina shook her head and appeared apologetic enough, something Emma didn't understand. "Please forgive me for that."

"But why?" The blonde frowned.

"Leaving you all by yourself to manoeuvre through the rain and the rough journey..."

The older woman's genuine concern was enough to make her toes curl. "Ah, it's okay really. I took it slow. I've done this before. The last time I drove through a storm though, it was like four years ago."

Regina nodded, eyes focused ahead, an arm resting on a ledge on the door. "So where are we now?"

"Just heading into Maine," she said with certainty, reaching for the radio and turning it up a bit. "God, I love this song."

The brunette smiled and inhaled deeply. "I'm certain now that you are a Taylor Swift fan."

"Two songs in one night," Emma chuckled in her throat, "it seems so, huh?"

"Yes."

The truck headed down the highway just fine, rolling in smoothly without any hiccups as the sky cleared into a beautiful blue. Judging from the wetness of the road, Emma ascertained that the storm possibly passed over Maine, or at least took a bite out of it. But the change in weather put her into a cheerful mood. Winding the windows down, she glanced over at the brunette who seemed to have thought of doing the same thing at the same moment. And when their eyes met, smiles were offered. The silence wasn't bothersome now. It was pleasant enough.

Juicy Juice was her mother's ultimate favourite beverage distributor for many years. There was always bottles of fresh juice inside the refrigerator of all flavours, and since she had started to deliver their fruits, the company always supplied her with a free box of goodies, as Mary would put it. That morning was no different. For as soon as she helped the guys get the cartons out from under the flap and everything was safely assessed in Grade A quality, not one, but two boxes were fetched out.

"I'd say the boss is more than happy with the quality," Chuck said beaming, his round figure and pointed grey beard earning him the nickname 'Clause'. "Even after the damn storm."

"It was pretty bad," Emma leaned onto the nose of the red truck, wondering was Regina was doing up there all alone. "Had to stop for a couple of hours just to let the damn thing ease off."

"I don't envy you guys, working the roads," Chuck shook his head, his orange shirt stained from perspiring. "Don't things like that scare the hell out of you?"

Emma shrugged. "I'm used to driving. It's just the animals on the road and...pedestrians that scare me."

"Because hitting one of those would leave you shaken up."

"You know right."

He helped her get the two boxes onto the truck's tray and then she was ready as ever to proceed the hell out of there. Another day completed. Another journey over, one of the toughest in a long time but also one of the most enjoyable one's ever. Why? Because she had company.

"So this guy," Emma began, counting the seconds as the truck neared the garage, "the one you're running from...isn't he going to come looking for you?"

"No," Regina said too quickly. Her lack of hesitating forced emerald eyes upon a composed face. "I mean…" the brunette shook her head, "it is highly unlikely."

"How can you be so sure?"

The brunette took measured breaths. "Because I dealt with matters beforehand."

"So burning the house down wasn't really the first show of anger..."

"No," the brunette shook her head. She cleared her throat. "I already have taken care of a restraining order against him. I have signed divorce papers that only need his signature, which were taken care of without his involvement..."

Emerald eyes were round. "You're crafty."

Regina nodded. "I am a lawyer, Emma. Have been for over twenty years. Need I explain more?"

"I'm impressed." Somehow though, she was still worried. "You've still got to watch your back though. He has his people. You have your people. Get what I'm saying?"

"Oh he's not going anywhere soon," the brunette said with certainty. "You'll see."

"What did you do?" Emma smiled in awe as she pulled into the massive garage that housed about fifty trucks. At the moment, only ten were stationed there. Ruby was already waving from the terminal painted red, a clipboard in her hand.

"If I told you everything, then I might have to kill you," Regina said, tilting her head at the younger woman.

"Alright, alright," Emma parked the truck neatly into the usual space and sighed. "I've got a kid. He needs his mum."

They both laughed, enjoying the moment and treasuring their safe arrival. However, even as the brunette gathered up her things and stuffed them into a blue cloth bag Emma provided, she was beginning to be consumed with the jitters. The jitters emanating from being in a new town. A new place with no familiar places where she was hoping to start over. Could it be possible to do that? Would she find obstacles here and would she have to move again?

It seemed so comfortable to be in the presence of Emma, another woman who had understood her pain and lack of trust. Someone who had assisted her in any way possible. But the younger woman had her own life. She had a son and parents and friends, like the tall brunette waving from the booth, wearing outrageously high heels and a very short red skirt with a denim shirt. At some point, she would have to branch off.

"Well for fuck's sake, I thought the rain swept you off a fucking hill," Ruby embraced Emma warmly and squealed.

"It feels great to be home," the blonde said, smiling widely as she was scrutinized from head to toe by her older friend. "You have no idea how the storm was hard out there. I had to stop and all."

"Bet you did. Bet it took some convincing from a certain someone," her eyes rested on the other woman standing there awkwardly. "Because anyone who knows you, knows that you're too determined to drive through a fucking hurricane if one came rolling down the highway."

"This is Regina," Emma said smiling, gesturing towards the brunette. "Regina, this is the best bud I was telling you about. Ruby Lucas."

"What a fine looking pair of eyes on a gorgeous woman," Ruby waltzed over and extended an arm. "I'm delighted to meet you."

"Likewise," Regina said, smiling, displaying her bandaged right hand and offering an apologetic look. Nevertheless as Emma knew her friend all too well, the brunette offered her left hand just to accept the older woman's left as well. Any excuse to make physical contact.

Half an hour later and they were seated on folding chairs under the terminal, with cups of tea and cheese scones, always in abundance once Ruby's grandmother was alive. Chit chat was heavy between the blonde and the tall brunette whilst Regina sat back and listened in.

She was gracious enough to be welcomed that easily as Ruby engaged her in the conversation ever so often, inquiring after the journey down the road through the storm. With nods and not more than four words at a time, her contributions were given, which seemed to satisfy Emma enough as their eyes met and were pinched from smiles.

When she had excused herself to use the wash-room, it was Lucas' time to pounce on her beloved friend, in relation to the entire story encompassing the very beautiful older woman.

"I'd say you caught a fucking bewitching fish from the looks of it," Ruby used the toe of her shoe to nudge Emma's right calf. "Tell me things got steamy when you had to stop on the road. Tell me all the gory details."

"Nothing happened," Emma lied, deliberately choosing to conceal her attraction to Regina and the fact that she had seen her partially naked through the haze of the rain. "We talked a lot. That's it."

"Details, Em." Ruby leaned in. "Since she's wearing your clothes, I know she got naked at some point."

"Here we go," the blonde rolled her eyes and sighed as the brunette's eyes were on fire suddenly.

"Was it as fucking fantastic as I've always described to you? Was it a quickie or a long, pleasurable ride whilst it rained?"

"Nothing happened," Emma repeated.

"So why the heck are you blushing about it?"

"Because I think she's frigging amazing and beautiful and everything else and I've only just met her. And for crying out loud, this is the first time I've ever been attracted to a woman." Ruby was grinning from ear to ear. "I'm only telling you this because we're tight and you out of anyone else would understand."

"Course I do," Lucas rested her cup of tea upon the table and glanced at the inner office that led to the wash-room. "Happens once or twice in life for every woman, I know as a fact. You suddenly meet a woman you're attracted to and it's suddenly dawning upon you that you could be gay."

"I know that I'm not...gay," Emma said with certainty.

"You could be bi."

"I've just...met...her," she whined.

"It's possible to fall in love with someone from the first time you meet them," Ruby sat back, and shrugged. "Isn't that what happened to your dear old parents?"

"Yeah but I've never been lucky. She's obviously not gay. And my parents would kill me if they even knew that I'm thinking about a woman like that. Mum would throw a Bible at me."

"Remember Elsa from Canada? _The Canadian_?" Ruby drawled out the last part, her eyes dancing.

"You're always going to go back there, are you? It wasn't even anything."

"She kissed you."

"Almost," Emma reminded her friend. "I turned my face and got most of it on my cheek. Besides, I wasn't attracted to her -"

"As you are to Regina. I see the way your eyes light up when you look at her. Something happened along the way last night, didn't it? You saw or heard or experienced more than you bargained for."

The blonde sighed, eyes lowered onto her cup of tea. Her scone was finished and she suddenly didn't have an appetite to take another. Home cooked food might bring back what was lost from the discussion. A good long shower and some hot food. Wondering what her mother had whipped up for her return, she was pulled into the moment by Regina's arrival once more. A few strands of her dark hair were wet, most likely from washing her face and she appeared to glow before the blonde, forcing her to gaze a little longer than expected.

"Well I'll leave you two lovers to it then," Ruby rose up, unfolded her long self and stretched. "Got to head home and get some sleep. I'll swing by later."

Regina was staring at Emma but the blonde avoided her eyes. "You're rolling out tonight?" Emma asked.

"Nah, I've got a date tonight. If you're up for it, the two of you can join Belle and me for drinks."

"I'll pass," the blonde waved the offer off. "Most likely I'll clock in early tonight."

"Suit yourself then," and after winking at the other brunette, Ruby strolled away.

They sat in silence for some time, whilst Regina left her scone half eaten and the tea resting on the table, growing cold.

For as long as she could remember, silence between her and anyone else didn't bother the blonde as much as it affected her within those fifteen minutes that passed by. What would have seemed like nothing really, ended up nibbling at her heart. She sat there brushing through the newspapers and entering her time into the log book and Regina's eyes never latched onto anything else but her.

"Why do I get the feeling that I'm being stared at for something in particular?" Emma closed the newspapers and blinked at the brunette.

"Did you tell your friend that we're...?" Regina held her breath. "That we..."

"Nah," the blonde shook her head and smiled. "She just assumed."

"She... _assumed_."

Swan said nothing and continued to idly run her eyes through the log book.

"Forgive me, but I'm somewhat...conflicted and confused, Emma." The huskiness in Regina's tone was enough to summon a direct stare from the blonde. "How did she arrive at that conclusion?"

"She's bi. You know, swinging both ways. And since she saw you wearing my clothes, she assumed that you had to take yours off at some point. And something probably happened between us."

Regina swallowed hard as she self-consciously lowered brown eyes onto the blue sweater and jeans, hugging herself in the process. Of course it was obvious. It was only that, an assumption. But something was still off. Why would this friend suddenly believe that something had occurred between the two of them? Unless Emma was... But there had been this Neal. Surely she couldn't be...gay.

"Are you bi...as well?" She was holding her breath and didn't even realize it.

Emma's wide grin was shocking as the blonde rose up and stretched. "According to Ruby, every woman is bisexual. Some act on it, some don't and some end up being fully gay. Me? I've never been attracted to a woman." She collected her cup.

"Oh," was all the brunette said, which immediately tugged at the younger woman's heart because for some odd reason, she felt as if those words hadn't been chosen correctly.

"Have you?" she found herself recklessly asking because of the moment. With her back bent still whilst retrieving the cup, their eyes met.

Regina allowed the gaze to linger on. She remained silent. Her heart was fluttering and still she couldn't lie. "Yes."

More seconds slipped by. Emma could only gaze back and try to pick a lock that wasn't easy to understand at that moment and the more she tried to part the curtains behind brown eyes, the more she was pushed out. Eventually giving up, her cup was collected, as well as the brunette's and to the kitchen she went, without saying another word.

Nothing was mentioned about that conversation for a long time afterwards.

They climbed into her yellow bug which the older woman sarcastically labelled as a strange looking toy car and then some sense of calm rested upon them as they drove away from the terminal.

Maine was nothing as she had expected, especially the quaint little town the blonde resided in. With streets that were narrow and shops that appeared ancient, the brunette thought of how Massachusetts was different. Storybrooke seemed somewhat stuck in time with its clock tower and few pedestrians. The woodwork on certain buildings provided a fair estimation of no advancement. And when Emma pointed out the library, she realized that her frequent visits to New York to appear in the courtroom had shown a certain amount of progression than this little town.

"I live in my own apartment," Emma said as they turned into a street from off the main road. "I spend most of my time at my parents' house which is a little house on the edge of town right next to the forest. It's comfortable being there, plus I don't have to cook when I'm there."

"I understand." Regina wondered if these parents of Emma would take one look at her clothing and assume the same as Lucas did. That they had slept together.

"You can stay with me if you want," Emma glanced at the brunette. "For as long as you want. I have two bedrooms. Been looking for a room-mate for ages since Ruby moved out. But I haven't found one as yet."

"I wouldn't...want to...intrude," Regina said.

"Intrude on what?" the blonde actually laughed. "My boring kind of life? All I do when I'm in town and not on the road is charity work and I work shifts at the sheriff's station. Dad's the sheriff."

Regina was actually impressed. "You're a woman of the law as well. I see. But I still feel as if I'm intruding."

"Look, it's better if you stay with me. Someone you know already. We're more than just strangers now. And besides...Not much goes on here. Not much to take action on," Emma shrugged. "I mostly deal with paperwork and stupid complaints about loud noise or illegal gun possession or drugs or shoplifting."

"That is still serious."

"Yeah but, trucking is more exciting for me."

"I fail to see how driving for hours on end, along a road, and putting your life in danger like that can be anything but exciting, Emma."

"You're growing to care for me so much," the younger woman smiled and threw a glance at Regina. "But I get you. Henry says the same."

"And your parents?"

"Every single time I walk in her door," Emma gestured with an outstretched arm, eyes on the road, "she complains about it. You'll see. But you wouldn't have to hear what she says that will obviously make you happy until later. I was hoping that I could head to my apartment, take a shower, change and relax a bit. And hopefully you'll stick around with me to do the same."

"And if I don't agree to come along with you?" Regina was considering the side of the blonde's face with a smirk.

Swan felt mischievous. "Then I'll...have to ask you to give me your red plastic coat and I'll cut little holes in it whilst you watch."

"I don't mind. It's his coat anyway." The brunette shrugged.

Emma stared back whilst she parked the car in front of a cozy looking red brick building. "Can we burn it later on then? Like as a celebration? But not until after we cut holes in it."

"Emma you really are such a child," Regina shook her head and smiled.

X

* * *

She could have said no.

She could have said one word but it didn't come easy because where would she go if they parted ways? Sure she had run with just her bank cards on her and an ID but what else? Access to funds but with no other links in a strange town? There must be an apartment she could rent or even just a small room. However, her gut, something she always trusted, strained the brunette to act upon impulse. So far, Emma was gaining her trust and if she was to venture out on her own, then it would be twice as hard to build up from there. Providing that she was even as safe as she believed even so many miles away from Robin.

So whilst the blonde unlocked the door on the third floor and her eyes swept over the interior of a small, cozy looking apartment, Regina was reminded of one thing. In a world where she was always fighting for her clients to have the law offer them some justice, at some point she needed an ally. She needed someone who she could be with, long enough to get back on her feet again and if this town was going to be a starting line, turning over a new leaf, then the younger woman's offer wasn't going to be denied.

"Do you want to shower first?" Emma hung her red leather jacket up on a hook behind the door and the keys jingled as she deposited them onto a small table.

"No, it's fine. You do so whilst I ask permission to examine your bookcase."

Emerald eyes widened. "By all means! I'm delighted. You do that then." And her gaze still lingered on the brunette as she left the room, finding that the blue sweater would forever be treasured after the older woman slipped out of it.

A warm shower was all she needed to relax and wash away all the frustration from last night's storm. However, the warm water was too soothing to lift her exhaustion to the surface. Washing her hair and scrubbing away until she felt pleased enough, Emma rinsed away the suds and slipped into a soft, pink bathrobe with white kitten faces sprinkled everywhere. A gift from Belle.

"Your turn," she appeared by the doorway to the first room and smiled, dressed in comfortable blue jeans and a yellow tank top.

Regina was studying a photo of the younger woman and Henry on a table next to the bookcase and she gently returned it back to its place. Fair skin that glowed. Damp blonde hair. Exposed arms and the display of definite curves on a definitely fit body. Of course her gaze lingered a few seconds and brought a blush onto Emma's cheeks.

"I dare say, your collection of books have enabled me to estimate your character. And I have arrived at the conclusion that you are quite a hopeless romantic."

"Really?" Emma offered a lopsided smile, hands partially shoved into the pockets on her blue jeans. "Crap, I've been discovered then."

"Nicholas Sparks, a complete collection of Jane Austen. The Bronte sisters. What fascinates me the most is your copy of Dorian Gray." The brunette took tentative steps closer to the blonde, fingers laced together in front of her. "Did you find it to be an enjoyable read?"

Emma lowered her eyes and smiled. "I'm afraid that if I answer that question, then you'll change what you think of me from my collection of books."

The brunette smiled. "Perhaps."

"It was really good, actually," the younger woman said, gesturing for Regina to follow her into the depths of the apartment. A small kitchen presented itself just opposite from the two bedrooms and just near it was the small bathroom. "I found that I loved the suspense. And then I started to wonder if I could be forever young, how I would feel. That sorta thing."

"And what about Pride and Prejudice?" The brunette leaned into the pink and white tiled bathroom and nodded when Emma showed her a fresh towel. "Do you hope to meet your Mister Darcy some day?"

"I've given up hopes of finding any guy who suits me perfectly," Emma said, lingering by the door now as Regina stood there with their eyes meeting. "Just like you, I trusted one and he ended up disappointing me. He didn't treat me bad or anything like that. But false hope cuts like a knife, you know?"

"Yes."

"How about you?" Emma knew she was fishing and it could be too soon to do that. But she felt compelled to. "Do you want to find a man like Darcy?"

Lowered brown eyes as she shrugged. "I don't want a Mister Darcy, Emma."

It was the way she said it, the blonde found herself thinking. It was the way her tone of voice was softer and her eyes were lowered and she appeared so captivated by a moment that the younger woman could not catch. Because of their eyes not meeting.

"Then what do you want?" she stayed by the doorway and held her breath.

"I want someone who wants permanence and compassion and kindness and an abundance of hopeless romantic things. I told you before," Regina said. She finally allowed their eyes to meet but only briefly. But it was enough to weaken Emma's knees. "Will you close the door? Or do wish to watch me take a shower again?"

Permanence

Her cheeks were probably oh so flushed by then. She was staring. She was rooted to the spot and it was all because of the use of one word: permanence. Hadn't she been thinking of that earlier? Something and someone to give her reason to stay around longer? To give up her trucking job and to stay at home with her kid instead of running from him?


	5. She Stitched Him Up

No one was supposed to even give her a reason to stay with Henry but she was guilty of something many mothers face when they tended to fall out with their husbands, boyfriends, whatever.

He resembled his father.

He resembled someone she stopped frequenting a prison to see and his eyes would grow wide when he was enthusiastic about something, just as Neal was when he spoke about things that fascinated him.

She was running from her kid.

What kind of mother was she really?

This flaw inside of her led the blonde to the couch; a green piece that came with the apartment with three cushions and belonging to a set that included two singles. She threw herself onto the softness and grabbed a green cushion that was a gift from her mother with pink frills. Her eyes rested on the bookshelf, just where Regina had been standing a few minutes ago and she felt her chest ache so much when realization kicked in. When she honestly believed as Ruby had quickly noticed, that she was really falling for the hitch-hiker. And the more she lingered on the swirling emotions in her chest, the more she sank into a mellow place.

The more she found herself remembering the contours of Regina's body, and the way the brunette lowered her eyes when trying to conceal feelings. The way the older woman followed after her in the parking lot back in Massachusetts, after brown eyes had leaked in the Diner and she allowed the blonde to comfort her. She allowed it. But she never asked for anything from her, Emma knew that. Emma knew that she had given so much without being asked and she had asked to be trusted without holding up her walls. And why was it so sudden, that a stranger could come into her life and break down those walls that a few men couldn't break through?

Why had she given them a hard time on several dates, when Regina was offered so much kindness in less than two days?

What was she doing?

What was she playing with?

Realizing that the brunette would need a fresh set of clothes for the remainder of the day, she rose up and went into her bedroom. After pawing around in the brown oak wardrobe, she settled for something that appeared to be fitting for the older woman. A long sleeved jersey the colour of blood and a pair of smaller jeans she had stored away since the ones Regina had on since last night were an inch too wide around the waist.

Why was she offering her clothes up to the other woman like this?

Why was she lending her clothes that would rub against honey coloured skin and soak in the smell of roses and everything else?

Her cheeks were flushed when she deposited the heap onto the bed in the next room, quickly hurrying out when the sound of the shower grew fainter.

"I think that I'll lie down for a while," came the brunette's husky voice when Emma was seated on the chair in front of the television sometime after.

Rearing her neck to have their eyes meet, she stared. "Yeah, okay. No problem."

"And I think you should too."

She would have made a joke about them sharing the same bed if it had been Ruby or even Belle but avoided that one altogether. "I've got a lot on my mind so I wouldn't sleep."

Regina allowed her gaze to last for a few seconds before offering a nod and then moving away.

X

* * *

Nothing prepared the blonde for her parents' warmth and complete love for Regina from the moment they cast their eyes on the brunette. Nothing. Remembering how they would analyse every single friend she took into their home from the time she was seven. Picking them apart bit by bit to find anything unholy enough to send them away within the first hour. But not with the brunette. No.

From the moment Mary noticed that Regina was wearing the dark red jersey she had bought for Emma, but the blonde never bothered to wear it, she squealed.

That was how naive she was, completely innocent and never pushing her thoughts as Ruby did to wonder how the heck Regina managed to be wearing something that belonged to her daughter.

"It fits you perfectly," Mary Margaret's eyes were alight, her hands clasped together as if in prayer. "David, look at this. Emma you are such a doll to give someone else something that you don't appreciate."

"It's not that I don't appreciate it," Emma grumbled, already hoping that Regina didn't find her parents over the moon crazy. "It's just that I don't like jerseys in general."

"Oh you must stop wearing so many shirts and these tops without sleeves," Mary frowned at her daughter's exposed arms. "They make you look so...manly."

Her father snorted. "Well Emma has always been a tomboy. I don't see how we can change her at this age."

"Mum, dad, this is Regina." She gestured gruffly at the brunette who stepped forward and smiled. "She's a -"

"Beautiful soul who radiates with warmth and deserves a hug because she likes my jersey." Smiling at Regina as she embraced her warmly, Mary Margaret offered a scowl at Emma as she did.

"I wouldn't hear the end of this," Emma rolled her eyes and practically stomped inside like a petulant child. "For all my life I've been wearing shirts. Dammit."

From the moment Regina stepped over the threshold, noticed the picture of Jesus hanging in the comfortable looking living room and her eyes met emerald ones, she swallowed her laugh. In fact, it was an exact portrait of the liking of Jesus as her father had had hanging in his home in Texas. The kind of portrait that was painted in a way to have a pair of eyes follow you everywhere.

Throwing up her hands, the blonde tumbled onto a three cushioned piece belonging to a caramel coloured set and Mary edged closer to the brunette.

"Would you like a bowl of chicken soup with warm buttered toast?" her round face radiated with such kindness. "I have a pot that has to be finished by tonight."

Regina's eyes lingered on Emma, as if asking for approval. When none was given, she smiled nevertheless and allowed herself to be led into the kitchen. From then on, the blonde's mother who was somewhat the hospitable type, she chatted non-stop about this and that, spanning several topics one after the next, from the kitchen to the table. There was no need to contribute on Regina's part because a simple nod would suffice. And the subjects that arose were mostly centered on bake sales and the church and episodes of Murder She Wrote.

The latter, she showered interest on as she used to watch the show with her father many years before.

"Quite a lovely person, your mother is," Regina said quietly as she chose to sit next to Emma about an hour and a half later. The television was on to a sermon being delivered by T.D Jakes and the blonde's father was keenly listening with his spectacles on.

"I've never seen her like someone as fast as she's done with you. Honestly."

"Well I am a very nice person," the brunette inclined her head and smiled, resting a cup of tea upon a saucer on her lap. "Don't you agree?"

"A warm cinnamon roll with spice. The kind that melts on your tongue." Emma offered a lopsided smile.

"Is that the way you'll always see me?" Regina offered a small smile. "As a baked delicacy?"

David was considering them now that the commercials were running from his single chair next to a window with pink curtains.

"You have no idea how I see you," the blonde's voice cracked a bit, allowing their eyes to meet still.

"How do you see me?" The older woman's throaty voice was lowered, the pull between them feeling more evident right then.

"Permanence," Emma said, her voice barely audible as T.D Jakes hopped on the television, feverishly declaring the word of God.

What would have been a simple word to anyone else had so much weight on Regina in that moment, she stopped breathing. Her brown eyes blinked slowly and they gazed at each other for so long, neither of them had any idea that a certain someone was considering them from the staircase that led upstairs. So was Mary Margaret, sipping her soup slowly and observing the two women on the chair.

Something changed in her after witnessing what she believed was a kind of bond that was somewhat strange and strong, never seeing Emma bond with someone as she was doing right there. Something tickled her heart. Something touched her heart and she savoured the moment, of setting eyes on her daughter appearing so comfortable, so captivated with her cheeks flushed, she couldn't allow her flicker of disapproval to override her joy.

Her daughter had been so withdrawn and depressed for such a long time.

Henry descended the staircase slowly and as much as his grandmother's heart was softening up, so was his. Whoever this woman was, this strange brunette, he knew that she held some amount of importance to his mother. Because of their proximity on the chair. The way Emma's eyes lowered to linger on the dark haired woman's mouth. He stood there and he bit his lips, clutching a two by one drawing book under his right arm.

"Finished that sketch of the robin in its nest?" Mary beamed at him, and sucked on her spoon.

"Henry," Emma sprang up from her place on the chair and darted towards him, arms outstretched. "What's up, kiddo?"

"Don't call me that, mum," his round face was pressed into her neck as she squatted to embrace him. For a ten year old he was really full of cheerfulness and energetic as ever. "I'm all grown up now."

She ruffled his dark hair and laughed. "You'll always be a kid to me."

"Don't do that," his cheeks flushed as he patted down his hair. "Mumm."

"So you're drawing a robin, huh?"

Shrugging, his eyes rested on the brunette who was studying him with a small smile. He didn't know if to like her or not, because judging from the certain amount of closeness between his mother and this woman, he had conflicting thoughts.

"This is Regina," Mary introduced the stranger without waiting on her daughter. "Your mummy's very, _very_ close friend."

It was enough to pull the blonde's gaze towards her mother who sent back a toothy smile, and then she proceeded to suck on her silver spoon. All the while, David was engrossed in T.D Jakes' every word, as he leaned forward on his chair, savouring every bit.

Henry was no fool. At the mere age of ten, he was observant enough and as much as she would often-times be missing from home, when his mother was around, he knew how lonely she was. He also was quite aware of her problem with letting anyone in. So to see this stranger show up all of a sudden, a stranger who was gazing into his mother's eyes, he approached the situation tentatively.

"Hello," Regina said as he came nearer, and she offered a hand.

He shook it, his small one enveloped in hers. "Hi." And taking a seat between his mother and the older woman with very warm and soft hands, he stared at the television.

Regina sent Emma a look, widening her eyes over the child's head and inhaled deeply. It was Mary who seemed to be enjoying the scene a little more than expected, for she finished her soup, returned the bowl to the kitchen and sat there at the table gazing.

"...and he who has not sin shall cast the first stone!" T.D Jakes was screaming, over and over again. He jumped on the spot and waved his white handkerchief in the air as the congregation roared, people bouncing in their seats. "Turn to your neighbour and say, 'do not judge me. But let the Lord God judge me!' Go on! Turn to them and say it! Ohhhh Lordddd. Ohhhh Lordddd."

David smiled. Henry felt awkward all of a sudden with a stranger in the house witnessing his grandparents enjoying a heated sermon like that.

"Henry, why don't you show Regina one of your drawings," Emma suggested, having to lean closer to him because of the television. "I told her how you're amazing. Show her the one with the cat sleeping under the tree."

As long as she trusted the other woman, then he was going to trust her too. Whatever she asked him to do, he did. He never complained. Because he loved her so much. He just wished that she loved him enough to stay home more.

Henry flipped open his book to page three and shyly lifted it up for Regina to see. She was astounded as anyone would be when casting eyes upon a child's talent, for he captured a scene so beautifully, using a pencil and then paint, she was mesmerized.

"This is remarkable," the brunette leaned in and held onto the book, dark hair tumbling forward. "Henry, this is so good."

"Really?" He peered up at her and felt his insides grow warmer. Anyone who loved his work and showed genuine interest was enough for him to love. "Do you want to see more?"

"I'd love to see more. Please?" She smiled at him and he proceeded to flip through the pages one by one, displaying a few of his drawings that were even more remarkably done than the ones before.

"Put the TV to Ellen, David!" Mary Margaret suddenly cried from the table, waving a red dish-towel to capture his attention. "Quick! I don't want to miss it."

"Women," Emma's father mumbled from the chair and he clicked the remote then rose up. Considering Henry showing Regina his drawings, he smiled and stretched. "He spends all his idle time drawing, it would seem."

"I can just imagine his work progressing as he gets older," Regina smiled at a page depicting a wooden bench with a blue butterfly resting on the handle. The surroundings were done with a pencil, etching in trees and leaves.

"He takes after his father with the drawing gene," David told the brunette. "Emma was never really an artist. She was more able to build things with her hands like birdhouses, cat houses and even doll houses."

"Did you now?" Regina considered the blonde with widened eyes. "That is remarkable."

"Ellen! Ellen! Ellen! Ellen!" Mary Margaret started to chant as the daytime television host danced around the stage with smooth moves, her face radiating as much as the blonde's mother.

"Mum has this huge crush on Ellen," Emma explained to Regina as her father walked away. "Sometimes I think if she met her, she'd melt, after turning seriously pink in the face."

"My grandmother is weird," Henry offered an apologetic smile and shrugged. "She once baked alien shaped cookies for a church sale."

"Did she?" Regina snorted and threw a glance at the pixie cut brunette who was now seated in front of the television, after drawing the chair up closer. "I suppose that we all have our crazy sides."

"What's one crazy thing about you?" Henry braved to ask, taking a liking to Regina as time progressed.

"Hmm, let's see," brown eyes fixated on Emma as the blonde got up and stretched, gesturing to the kitchen. "I'd say that I have this crazy habit of collecting perfumes."

"And you use all of them?" he hugged his book and smiled.

"Yes."

"Do you sing in the shower like mum does?"

"Henry." Emma came out of the kitchen with a bowl of soup and slid onto a chair at the table. "I thought that was a secret."

"She even sings Bon Jovi and Michael Bolton and it's so weird."

"Does she?" Regina leaned in closer and whispered, her smile growing. "What else does she do?"

"She wears Hello Kitty underwear."

"Okay, kiddo. That's enough. I don't like the whispering...thing going on," Emma pointed at him with her spoon.

That revealing piece of information was enough to colour the brunette's cheeks and she found herself holding in a laugh that was long overdue. Hello Kitty underwear? Who would have thought that a woman of such an age would wear such a thing? Unless Henry was being quite funny and none of it was true. Then she would still have this cute image in her mind of the blonde's closet containing a set of panties that were too cute to process in one glance.

"My school has an exhibition soon and I'm going to pin my drawings to a chalkboard." Henry smiled at Regina. "Will you come and see them?"

"Yes." She nodded. "I'd love to."

"I'll ask mum to take you then," he said, taking her left hand into his. "I have to go now and finish some Maths homework. But can you do something for me before I leave?"

She would never hesitate when handling a child as sweet as he was. "What is it, sweetheart?"

Henry leaned in so that his mother couldn't see his mouth moving. "Can you promise that you're not going to leave her alone? Because my dad did it and since then she's never smiled as much as she smiles when she's with you."

Regina's throat suddenly began to ache and she blinked. Swallowing hard, words didn't come easily.

"I like when she smiles. Don't you?" He was looking at her with all his innocence on such a small face.

"I do," she whispered, her voice cracking. "Yes. I really do."

After he left to rush upstairs, she sat there in silence and merely pretended to focus on the Ellen DeGeneres show, when nothing could capture her attention as much as the child's few simple words. Selective words. Words that were simple but held so much meaning, whether he had any idea, or not, she couldn't tell because he was so young.

But children had a way of deciphering things from an early age. They could analyse and predict easily, arriving at a conclusion easily. And for him to notice that Emma smiled when she was in her presence. For him to ask her to stay as long as possible so that his mother could keep on smiling.

That sort of thing really melted her heart.

That evening when they were leaving, Emma tried to start a conversation with the brunette, but the older woman hadn't much to say. Just a few words that didn't entirely continue the line of thought.

Swan kept glancing at her as she drove away, sitting there in the passenger's seat with brown eyes cast sideways. The turn of her head was enough to show that a certain amount of silence was needed. She didn't want to engage in a conversation. But something bothered her. It was Regina's relaxed attitude when placed in the blonde's parents' presence. It was the way her parents chose to accept this stranger without any questions. And her son above everyone else had comfortably engaged the older woman in showing his art whilst the two of them whispered in secrecy.

It took Neal such a long time to get her parents' approval, approximately a year.

Was it because Regina was a woman?

But she had a few lady friends pass by before, and none of those experiences compared to that night's calm atmosphere.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Emma tumbled onto the three cushioned chair and snatched up the remote. She was hopeful. For a long time, her apartment wasn't empty, and with someone there, someone she found rather intriguing, the blonde wished for company more than ever.

"I'll pass." Regina squeezed her fingers as a habit. She began to take tentative steps into the apartment. "Do you have a phone that I can use?"

"Yeah," the blonde gestured to the small kitchen. "It's in there."

"Thank you." And without saying another word, she proceeded to the direction pointed out whilst the younger woman reared her head to consider the brief declination of an offer to keep each other company.

Something had happened.

That was the first fear that brushed into her mind, carrying with it, a severe force of paranoia. It was always like this. She would grow close to someone and then they would just leave without an explanation. Friends, colleagues, even Ruby sometimes would show up and then never come around for weeks. So what was the purpose of maintaining attachments to people? What was the purpose of expecting someone to hang around when they seemed to grow entirely bored of her and left anyway? And if it wasn't boredom that drove them away, then it was a briefcase of stolen watches that sent them to prison.

She found herself just sitting there and staring at the television, an episode of NCIS on.

"No, no, it is fine," Regina's hoarse voice drifted out of the kitchen. Emma didn't mean to listen in but she couldn't help herself. "I'm fine. Really I am. Yes." There was a brief pause. "Yes, Daniel. Don't worry about me. I'm in Maine."

 _Daniel._

That's right. It had to be.

Regina had a Daniel.

Her chest tightened but for what reason really, except that it could be unnecessary worrying? And why was she worrying to begin with? Because she had slightly accepted that there were feelings involved between them? That she was attracted to the brunette?

"So everything has been taken care of, yes?"

Emma sprang up from the chair and absent-mindedly went to her bookcase. She stood there and searched the titles, finally settling on the worn out copy of Pride and Prejudice that had been in her life for over ten years. She supposed that certain things never unfolded quite nicely in relation to love. Hadn't she learned that before? Flipping through the pages, the blonde sighed, growing fidgety. It was always loss or disappointment. What would make this occurrence anything different to the others?

"Okay, then I'm safe. Yes. I've met someone whom I consider a friend and I'm staying with her for a while. I'll call you tomorrow again."

 _A friend._

I suppose that it's only fitting, Emma thought, her chest heaving as she stared out the window just beside the bookcase and behind the television. The red curtains were usually drawn but at nights she pulled the sash and released the fabric. Not then though. With the material parted, there she stood, palms resting on the sill as that simple word seemed to hack away at her heart. Why?

Why was she doing this to herself?

Why had she even taken the brunette to her parents' house?

Out of hospitality of course, but to what extent? To prove something? To add substance to a plot that was supposed to be thickening but was somehow dwindling out because of this Daniel and god forbid who else there was involved? She didn't know a single fuck about this woman except what had been offered. All of those words uttered inside the truck could be lies, all lies. And she was stupid enough to trust a stranger whose beauty was capable of blinding and foolishly swaying her.

She was just a friend. That's all she was. A woman who had offered her a ride, a meal and an apartment to stay in until she got back on her feet. Nothing more. Oh how Ruby would have a field day with that kind of declaration. In fact, Ruby would have been more successful by then, exactly six o'clock in the afternoon. Lucas would have scored because if she desired a woman, and desired her enough, she was more than capable of winning. She could sway straight women and have them lip locking after just one date.

But who was she to even rise up to her older friend's status?

The problem with Emma was that she always desired to gather a mutual connection before proceeding. And over the years, the men she had been interested in weren't attracted to her. And the ones that were attracted to her were never on the receiving end of a second phone call.

Hearing the channel changing from behind her, she twirled around and caught the brunette holding the remote. The way dark tendrils tumbled forward and before brown eyes was something to gaze at. But she wasn't about to proceed with these ridiculous feelings anymore. She wasn't. She was just going to swallow whatever the hell it was, watch some television and keep distance between the two of them. Until the storm passed over. Until she could feel some kind of independence again arising from a single heart that acted stronger without attachments.

"Remember I told you that I took care of things?" Regina's eyes met hers as she gently rested the remote on the arm of the chair.

"Yeah," Emma turned to stare out the window again, onto a street that was deserted. "So you said."

"Well come have a look at this then."

She didn't want to entertain the thought of having their eyes meet again. But it happened anyway and the brunette's gaze drew her around the television, to the chair, until they were standing side by side. But not for long. Slowly lowering herself onto the cushion, Regina sat with her eyes glued to the screen as a blonde reporter read the 6 o'clock news.

" _What might come as a shock to the entire Massachusetts, did not cause the same reaction in one of the biggest corporations in this part of the world. Brighton's Investors today_ ," the blonde reporter said as Emma sat down, " _was forced to shut down their company temporarily as it was discovered that three employees were illegally soliciting funds and money laundering for what seems as more than seven years now_."

When the blonde went out of view and three square photos slid onto the screen, one of the names was a Robin Locksley. And emerald eyes were widened from surprise originating from two things: to finally discover who this Robin was and the criminal charges slapped onto him.

" _All three men were taken into custody early this morning and are to be investigated thoroughly as the most severe charges are to be placed on them. Early last evening, it would appear as if one of the men infuriated one of his clients to a point where his house was set on fire. Narrowly escaping, he ran into the arms of the awaiting police who will investigate the situation alongside the FEDS_..."

Emma sat back in awe when the news broke for commercial and a Friskies advertisement rolled on the screen.

"You stitched him up, didn't you?" She couldn't conceal her amazement in the brunette and turned to stare at her. "You dealt him the final fucking blow."

"No," Regina shook her head and smirked, "I didn't actually. The law was after him for a long time now, doing their secretive investigations into the company. I was singled out since I'm his wife, and asked to provide as much information as I could on his involvement."

"So you helped them." Emma was impressed by the fuel that had driven the older woman to seek out revenge.

"Yes," the brunette nodded and sat back, quite composed. "I felt..." she inhaled deeply and smiled, "...compelled to, in a manner of speaking. And with my involvement in law, I was able to pull a few strings to get whatever I needed to bring him down."

Remarkable. "Remind me to never piss you off," the blonde tilted her head and stared back.

"All it took was patience."

"And burning the house down?" Emerald eyes remained widened.

"One less asset less for him to liquidate." Regina smirked.

"I've always said, and I'll say it now: power to women." Emma couldn't contain her disbelief. "Well I guess that after all those years of him verbally abusing you and stuff, he had a right to suffer."

"Now both the losers in our lives are behind bars and we're free to do whatever we wish to do," Regina chuckled in her throat and gazed at the blonde with a sense of severe happiness.

Remembering her decision to keep distance though, Emma's smile faltered and she diverted her eyes quickly to the television. "Yeah. Congratulations on your freedom. You've earned it."

"I have. Haven't I?" The brunette's voice was so calm. Soothing. She slipped off a pair of Emma's flats that she was wearing, black ones and tucked her feet under, positioning herself to have the younger woman in her direct line of sight. "I don't have to testify at his court hearing. He will have no idea that I was involved."

"That's good." The news was on again and emerald eyes were staring at the screen but never quite registering anything the reporter was saying.

It was hurtful, wasn't it? To feel so much excitement inside because of the older woman's freedom and then have the same feeling muffled by a sense of being somewhat conflicted. She wanted to draw closer to the brunette, to envelope that bandaged hand between hers and to have their eyes meet. In life though, was it perfectly selfless to act on what you felt instead of what someone else wanted? What did Regina want? Why was she sitting there and never paying attention to the television but choosing to study Emma's face? What was she trying to do?

Her heart began to race, palms growing sweaty and even as she wiped them on her jeans, Emma found herself growing even more flustered by the second. Something was happening. Something…different. For no one ever managed to unearth these kind of reactions from the blonde. No man. No woman. No one had ever managed to shake her composure like that until then. Until the brunette sat there quietly, and was capable of forcing the younger woman to hold her breath because of those intense feelings raging through a caged heart.

"Who's Daniel?" she found herself asking after some time. The television was now on the Discovery Channel and a burly man was holding up a silver fish about three feet long.

"A very trustworthy friend I've had since childhood," Regina explained, lighting running her fingertips across the velvety feel of the green cushion.

Emma sighed. "I know that I shouldn't have listened in on your conversation. But I couldn't help it."

The brunette comfortably rested her right arm upon the back of the chair. She was still facing the blonde. "I'd be worried if you didn't."

"Yeah well there's still some mystery." Don't drown in the feelings swirling around inside of you, Emma reminded herself internally. Just don't. And by all means, avoid eye contact.

"You are still uncertain about the story of my life. Of what little I have told you thus far. Tell me what you are doubtful about and allow me to provide some amount of clarity."

Emerald eyes focused on the fish flapping around against the man's green shirt, the sun blindly hot. What appeared to be a struggle ensued on deck and the slippery animal was released, diving into the murky water as the men animatedly spoke to each other.

"Emma."

The blonde blinked. "Yeah."

She was somewhat lost in thoughts that focused on everything pertaining to the brunette, but all energy was utilized to box away her beating heart. You see, even as the seconds rolled by slowly, her measured breathing showed a definite attempt to regain composure. Well enough of it to keep pulsating feelings at bay. Although the older woman's lingering scent of roses and her companionship should have pulled the blonde's attention immediately, it wasn't achieved. It wasn't allowed because of the questions fluttering around in her head. The doubts. The fear of formulating the wrong ideas. The fear of being just a friend and never anything else.

"Why doesn't your son stay here with you?" Regina tried after some time had passed. It was nearing seven o'clock and she had expected a certain amount of exhaustion to bring sleepiness. But being in the younger woman's company was proving to be quite intriguing.

"He does sometimes." Emma's chest rose and fell. Her fingers danced on the arm of the chair, eyes focused on the television. "He likes staying with my parents."

"And do you...like that?" The brunette's hoarse quality to her voice wasn't soothing anymore but was slowing enveloping the blonde's heart within a pocket of tickling emotions.

"It's his choice." Swan shrugged.

"But you're all alone here," Regina pointed out.

"I like being alone." Emerald eyes blinked slowly.

Shifting in her position, the older woman studied half of the blonde's face, paler in dim lighting. Perhaps she could be slightly paranoid but Emma's countenance had somewhat changed. Gone was the eager look that washed over a quite beautiful face, and now replaced with something that resembled worry, a sense of being conflicted or was it exhaustion? The brunette couldn't decipher the true cause of the younger woman's choice to avoid all eye contact or a pleasant conversation, so instead, she decided to conduct her famous eye roam on the features that marked an angel in brown eyes.

Features that were very captivating. A distinct shade of blonde hair that provided her fingertips with an aching desire to caress. To study the structure of another woman who had crept into her heart, like a thief in the night. Stealing more than what was generously offered. Offering so much kindness and pleasant conversation, such a boldness that signalled confidence. Something the brunette always found very attractive in a man but found guiltily that she was admiring the same quality in a woman. And it wasn't only confidence that played on her attention, but the blonde's willingness to provide her with so much more.

"Are you mad at me?" Regina's voice was lowered to a husky quality that curled Emma's toes within her boots. "Did I say something or did something out of line at your parents' house?"

"...no." The younger woman stared back. "No, not at all."

"Then why are you suddenly so brief with me? Is it because I asked you about your son?" Once started, she wouldn't back down. For the questions would pour out until a definite response was given. And the brunette was quite aware of her determination to reveal any concealed problems.

"I'm just...in a mood suddenly," Emma tried to wave off the matter as if it was simply ridiculous when the effect was even grander on her. "Don't worry about it."

"Does this sudden change of mood have anything to do with me?"

"Look," the blonde sighed, "it doesn't matter, okay?"

"Emma..." It was Regina's turn to stare. "What is it? Is this about what your mother said when we first arrived there?"

"Who's asking twenty one questions now?" Their eyes connected.

"Her deliberate attempt to ridicule you in my presence didn't pose as an opportunity to alter your character," the brunette said calmly, "as for her cheerful disposition, especially in regards to Ellen; I quite enjoyed it." Regina smiled. "I wish my mother was such a ball of sunshine."

Emma swallowed the urge to confess that nothing about her mood change stemmed from what the brunette suspected. But the blonde decided against it, simply because it was necessary at that point to still conceal her feelings. Her ridiculous feelings.

But was it entirely ridiculous to suddenly meet someone and fall in love with them? Wasn't that how her parents supposedly met?


	6. Red's Intervention

"Do you believe in love at first sight?"

It stunned her. It was one of those embarrassing occasions when what you were actually thinking, ended up slipping through your mouth. And since the damage was done already, emerald eyes stared ahead without blinking, awaiting the verdict and wondering how the hell she could have allowed such a simple but very effective question to come forth.

Regina, as usual, remained somewhat calm. "Yes." She nodded once. "Do you?"

"Did it happen to you before or something?" Now she was curious.

Brown eyes were lowered just as emerald ones turned that way. "In a manner of speaking, not directly to me. But to a friend of mine. My best friend from childhood. She met her soul mate at the age of eighteen and four weeks later, they were engaged. They're still married. Have been for almost forty years now. She called it an exasperating feeling to lock eyes with someone across a room and form a kind of connection that was intoxicating."

Emma was impressed. "So just that one instance?"

The brunette tilted her head, lips bitten. She studied her chipped nails for a few seconds, then shrugged. "I felt something similar in regards to someone else a long time ago. But it just so happens that there is a difference between feeling a connection with someone's soul and also being in love with them."

"What happened there then?" The blonde held her breath. "Don't tell me you're referring to Robin?"

"No," Regina shook her head and smiled. "Not at all. With Robin, everything was arranged like a transaction without substance. No. This person I'm referring to still remains a very good friend of mine."

"Daniel?" Emma connected their eyes and felt a pull inside her chest.

It took a few seconds for the older woman to register the blonde's familiarity and how it was initiated. "You heard me use his name on the phone," she stated, rather than asked. It wasn't surprising to say the least. "And from that, a conclusion was arrived at?"

"Yeah. You two sound close."

Regina inhaled deeply and diverted her eyes to the television. "We are. As friends."

"And nothing more?" The blonde was prying boldly. It was something she couldn't muffle; her curiosity.

"He's married," the older woman said in her husky voice, staring at the screen without paying attention. "Has been for twenty years now. Two daughters. His wife went to law school with me. We never rubbed smoothly together but she's quite nice enough to tolerate."

"Oh," it was all she could say whilst processing this new string of information.

So Daniel was married, which meant that he was off bounds. Unless the older woman still had a thing for him and had been involved in a love affair. But wouldn't she have shown a little more emotions when relating the story to Emma? Her cheeks didn't colour. Her voice didn't falter. There wasn't the nervous activity involving the twirling and pulling of fingers with brown eyes lowered. Nothing. Just a quick, and clean declaration that signalled exactly what the blonde had been yearning for.

"So you're not in love with him then." Her voice was now low and coated from emotions.

Regina, again, wasn't that quick to detect the hidden motives behind the blonde's words. "Heaven's no. On the contrary, I haven't been in love with anyone in my life."

"I find that hard to believe," Emma declared, now shifting her position as the cushions sighed. Emerald eyes were slightly pinched from a smile. "Come on. We all fall in love."

"It is different for me," Regina shook her head and smirked.

"One way or the other, one time or the other," the blonde said, suddenly realizing that prying was mischievously being done with such oncoming pleasure, "you had to see someone or known someone and thought that they're hot as hell. So hot that you wanted to kiss them."

"Quite the opposite, Emma," her voice was lowered, brown eyes directed on emerald ones. "I have never taken the time to conduct a study on someone with such intensity to arrive at a place where I slip and fall into the pits of love."

"By choice or it just doesn't happen?" Now the blonde was even more intrigued.

Regina shrugged. "It has just...never happened to me. I've always been married to my work. Aiding so many people in need with their cases. In a way you would describe me as an introverted woman who chooses to drown between the pages of books." She stretched her legs out, toes pointed and inhaled deeply. "Where ideal men exist, I suppose."

"Mum always claims that dad is the ideal man," Emma smiled. She reached for the remote sitting between them and didn't realize how close their fingers ended up in the process. Neither of them realized. "She believes the world in him."

"That is such a special bond to have with someone." Regina's fingers curled upon the chair, and her brown eyes focused on the channels, moving from one to the next. "I have never really known what it feels like to be in a relationship with someone who completes you. Someone who makes you feel happy."

"I had a glimpse of it." The blonde decided to settle on a channel that was airing reruns of Murder She Wrote. "Briefly though. For like a year."

"Neal."

Emma nodded. "You'd say that my parents have the kind of marriage that's like a fairy tale. They met. They fell in love. Dad was with someone else at the time and he just dropped all his commitments to be with mum. Within a year, they were married."

"I think that is a rare thing."

"Do you think that it can happen to you? Falling in love with someone, I mean. Would you allow it?"

"Yes. I believe I have begun already," Regina suddenly sat up straight, avoiding all eye contact. "Do you have anything strong to drink?"

Emma found the sudden desire for alcohol to be somewhat unusual. Added to that, the confession that the brunette was possibly already in love. It was a piece of revealing information that seemed to spark up questions upon questions.

"I have beer," she offered. "And I think I've got a bottle of Bourbon somewhere that Ruby brought over when I first moved here."

"Very well," the brunette nodded. Why the sudden need for something strong? Perhaps it was the growing ache inside of her that wasn't familiar. It was something new and very overwhelming. "I'll have a taste of that Bourbon, if you don't mind."

"Usually she would down most of the bottle before heading out. But Belle was here so she kind of took it easy." Unfolding herself, and realizing how laziness from sitting in one attitude too long ached her bones, she groaned internally as the kitchen was sought out.

"Is she happy with Belle?" Regina's voice filled the apartment because the place was all too quiet as the night rolled in comfortably.

The blonde collected a glass then a beer and stood there next to the sink, trying to gather herself whilst being alone. "Yeah. She is. Why?"

"No reason. How long have they been together?" She was prying now.

"Two years."

"Two years is a long time, I suppose."

"For Ruby, yeah. It is." Emma leaned over the white tiled counter and remained there for a reason she could not quite define. Her heart was aware of the situation. But it wasn't cooperating with her brain.

Should she say something about her feelings?

What would Ruby say to her?

She would most likely insist that Emma suck it up, square her shoulders, walk into the small living room and act on impulse. Because acting on impulse was something automatically wired into the taller brunette's system. Knowing that the results most times could be damaging, Ruby never stalled on a situation. It was like a manner of life and death. She either hit the nail on the head or she walked away permanently. And right then, Emma couldn't walk away. It wasn't possible.

So instead, her position remained fixed because of being indecisive.

Nothing was said within a span of twenty minutes that followed when her footsteps finally led out of the kitchen space and into the other room again. Nothing at all, not even the meeting of eyes or the suggestion of communicating further. Except for the move on her part to fill the glass, and wedging the bottle between the two cushions firmly. Emma sat down easily and sipped on her beer, legs spread out, and back hunched. Rigid at best on the inside but appearing to be quite soothed in the moment externally.

A lifetime movie had just begun and the time slid by smoothly as they both assumed that the other was engrossed on the screen. But it was quite a false assumption to make, since the tension was growing thicker and another glass was poured on the brunette's part.

Half an hour turned into almost an hour.

Regina threw glances occasionally at the younger woman and awaited something to be said but was greeted only with silence. It was so unfair to expect anything more, wasn't it? Hadn't they spoken enough thus far? But when more than twelve hours had been spent with one person, especially whilst your head and heart had been scrutinizing so much about that individual, a certain amount of expectation was yearned for. To listen to a certain voice. To lock eyes with a certain someone. To know more. To feel more.

"It's getting late," the brunette decided to say eventually, noting how her throat ached. She stood up, still clutching her glass. "I think that I'll head into bed now."

Her intention was to return the glass to the kitchen sink and to wash it.

When Emma said nothing in return, her heart began to feel heavy. Every beat felt like tremendous effort was used and the more her footsteps led out of the room, the more her intakes of breath seemed like a struggle. Even when the future had seemed to be very comfortable upon her arrival here, suddenly there was a dark cloud over all expectations.

The blonde had suddenly switched into a mood that seemed to push her into a shell. When Regina was getting used to a very pleasant and generous individual, she was now presented with a woman who seemed to be shutting herself down every five minutes. And for what reason, the older woman was only left to make assumptions.

She took one full breath and stepped out of the kitchen, wringing her hands. "Good night, Emma."

"Yeah," the blonde barely glanced back.

Regina stared hard in that direction for a long time. She wanted only to calmly ask what was suddenly wrong between them. Why had the tension grown so thick that she was finding it hard to breathe. But somehow her mind was already aware of Emma's response. She would find any way to avoid what was on her mind.

Thus, the brunette slipped into her room quietly and even after noting the pale blue jersey and matching sweatpants in a pile on the bed, she didn't put them on. Instead, she slid under the thick pink blanket and lay there in the dark, listening to the plot develop on the screen outside without the aid of video.

X

* * *

The smell of eggs greeted her nose when she stirred the following morning. A faint yellowing light was cast into the room through the curtains and the distant sounds of the town awakening or possibly progressing into the later hours of the day greeted her ears.

It was already ten o'clock.

Regina couldn't believe how long she had slept. Usually her sleeping habits forced her to be awake by six o'clock. After programming your body for many years to rise up at that hour, it had become impossible to sleep late. Just when the earth was yawning from the warm sunshine every morning, she was already up and preparing breakfast and lunch for Robin and herself. An early cup of coffee did the trick quite nicely as she used to sit at the kitchen window and listen to the birds chirp. And then when his hasty tumbling began within the house, the brunette remembered how she automatically rose up to assist him. Just like the housewife she had been forced to become.

"Morning," Emma was reading the papers over a cup of coffee. Their eyes met and a gaze was held instantaneously but then emerald eyes flicked back to the news.

She returned the greeting and scrubbed her eyes with the heels of her palms. Even before she could proceed to take a place at the table, the blonde sprung up and disappeared into the kitchen. In a few minutes, she carefully rested a cup of coffee before the brunette, along with a plate of eggs, bacon and toast.

"I don't know how you take your coffee. But something tells me that you're a no milk kind of person."

"Yes," Regina smiled as her heart sighed from the blonde's familiar kindness. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet," Emma said smiling wryly as she fixed herself into the opposite seat. "Thank me when I've done more than breakfast. Well, enough to get you a job and stuff. Did you sleep well? I hope so. If not, then you can get more sleep today."

"I am quite pleased that you have decided to speak to me again." Regina sipped her coffee and accepted that it was too mild.

The blonde couldn't help but stare across the table as she felt a pin prick her heart. So she was caught. Nothing could obviously slip by the brunette who seemed to be quite sensitive and observant in the younger woman's company. It was enough to suddenly wipe all chattiness from Emma as she sat there and decided on how to react. And just like the night prior when her conflicting mood had closed a fluttering heart in a cage, the same thing was played out again.

Nothing further was said for an hour whilst the papers was focused on without paying the slightest attention to what she was reading. The headlines seemed blurred, just a string of words that meant nothing. All that mattered was the presence of someone else across the distance. The flutter of eyelashes. The way the brunette sat with her back as stiff as a poker whilst chewing slowly on her toast. With every sip of her coffee, she gazed at the younger woman. Every sip. And it eventually developed into a moment where brown eyes couldn't focus on anything else except the miraculously quiet human being that was seated on the other side of the table.

"This reminds me of breakfast with him," Regina said, her throat aching. "Painfully quiet to a point where I was choking on every breath."

Emma didn't know what to say, except to stare back without breathing.

"Maybe it would be best if I found somewhere else to stay," the brunette lowered her eyes to an almost empty plate.

"What?" Emma suddenly found her voice. "No. Don't..." Don't what? She swallowed her words and felt so foolish.

"Forgive me for being blunt," the older woman proceeded to say calmly, "but I feel as if I have done something to make you feel uncomfortable."

"No," Emma realized that her voice took on a softer quality. "It's not you."

Regina didn't hesitate. "You don't have to lie about any of this. Not to me. Because within the short span of time we have known each other, I am equipped with enough understanding on you. Whether you like it or not. And this is about me."

"It's not what you think."

"It's exactly what I think," the brunette said, feeling a lump in her throat.

"It's not that I don't want you here. Trust me. If..." emerald eyes were lowered, "...words came easily to explain exactly what was going on, I would spill out everything to you. But it's not easy for me because I don't know what this is. And even if it is what it is, then all I see is a dead end."

"Why do you see a dead end?" Regina's voice was huskier.

"All things unexpected and shitty," was the blonde's response. She was trying to hold it together but was ripping apart at the seams.

"Unexpected, yes." The older woman nodded. "But shitty? I don't share the same view." She reached for her coffee. Something, anything to do with her hands, just to appear composed when internally, she was trembling like a leaf.

Emma sighed and folded up the newspapers. "I don't even think that we're on the same page. But yeah. Whatever."

"Enlighten me then," Regina's voice was steady. "If you believe that we're on different sides of the fence, then bring me up to speed, as the saying goes."

"I'm not going to say something that fucks up what's between us." Rising from her chair, she pushed the papers halfway across the table and dragged her feet to the small wash-room.

Peeling off her clothes, she slipped under a warm shower and stood there for half an hour, trying to focus. Trying to focus on anything else except the truth. But when the tears came, hot and scalding, she didn't shut her emotions off. No. Standing there, Emma began to drown in self-doubt, in conflicting emotions that shouldn't have made any sense. Because even when her mother used to speak of how she had met her father, and how they instantly fell in love, the blonde never thought of something like that being possible.

Mary often spoke of the meeting of eyes and the flutter of hearts after an exchange of smiles. The way her father stopped and lingered on the walkway, two hearts meeting on campus and connecting instantly. She never believed that something like that could happen, except in fairy tales. People didn't care about love these days as they used to, Ruby often-times declared. They didn't want to see past what their bodies desired, and feel with their souls and hearts. No one cared about old fashioned love. No one believed in falling in love anymore.

"Why are you beating yourself up about it?" Ruby was under the front of her truck, cellphone pressed to one ear and a flash-light aimed up. "It's not like she's married or something. Go for it."

Emma sighed, slipping into a pair of jeans. "I don't know."

"She pretty much feels the same way so fuck it."

"You don't know that." The blonde stopped and stared at nothing in particular. The shower was running still after the brunette had slipped in.

"Look, get your fucking head out the clouds, woman. Have you seen how she looks at you? A woman who hangs onto every damn word you say is someone worth keeping. And not only does she do that in your case, but she can't keep her eyes off of you."

"That doesn't mean anything."

"Because your mind is taking control. Shut it down and kiss her." Lucas lifted a wrench and hammered away at a shiny silver box.

Emma was frustrated with her definite confidence. "Geez, why do you always make these things sound so easy to do?"

"Because it is easy! You like her. She likes you. All you have to do is give it a jump start. And don't kiss her too long. Make it deep and for like five seconds. Then pull away." Ruby giggled. "Leaves them thirsty for more after that."

Slipping into a denim short sleeved shirt, the blonde was experiencing the jitters. "I'm not going to do that. I prefer to get something out of this by talking first."

"Adam and Eve didn't waste time talking. They didn't know how the fuck to talk. Probably eyed each other's crotch and licked their lips. They jumped each other right under God's nose. God didn't frown. All the goddamn times I've been giving you advice on how to make the move on women and you never paid attention because you were not...inclined...and now look what happened. You're falling for one."

The sound of the shower thinning out was a signal to end the conversation. Gradually, the sound of the door adjacent to her room opened and closed and then there was silence. So much for having a room-mate. So much for having another occupant in the apartment that made her aching heart dance to a new tune. A forbidden tune.

It was expected of them to bump into each other eventually.

After she had taken out the plastic containers of food her mother had whipped up the day before, and everything was thawing out on the tiled counter, the blonde approached the living room. When she noted the older woman seated on the green piece, head bent as dark hair tumbled forward, all movements ceased. There was the rustle of pages and then a hand was raised gracefully to tuck dark strands of hair behind an ear. In further progression, the brunette seemed to be absorbed in some kind of book or paperwork.

She decided to avoid any kind of disturbance by entering the room.

The entire day rolled by as quickly as the blonde folded her clothes and packed away things in the small kitchen. Busying herself with odd jobs that weren't quite bothersome and could have been completed further along the week. But it was enough distraction from the thunderstorm raging inside her chest and the eventual burning of one's eyes that arose from an ignition of feared feelings. Ever so often, she passed by the living room and noted that the brunette was undisturbed on the chair. And after a while, Swan moved forward tentatively to realize that the older woman had fallen asleep again.

It was some time later in the day, possibly around four o'clock when it suddenly dawned upon her that picking up a few groceries could be managed. Slipping into her red leather jacket, the blonde was contemplating if to scribble a note and leave it on the arm of the chair with a spare key, when the brunette suddenly stirred. As if detecting their proximity, and finally realizing that nearness was achieved after so long, brown eyes fluttered open and a gaze was initiated. A long one, it could have been labelled as. A stretch of time that made emerald eyes soften and her previous actions coloured as unfair.

"I'm...um," she gestured to the front door, feeling her chest grow heavy, "...I'm heading out to pick up a few things in the supermarket." And for further dissolving of her guilt. "Want to join me?"

A nod was given and within a space of ten minutes, they were both descending the staircase in silence.

She patted down her jeans' pocket for the feel of her phone. Then her keys. Then money. Then as Nate, the security on watch scribbled in his book to take notes of her departure, the blonde decided in that moment to walk instead of taking the car.

Perhaps it should have sparkled up the obvious in her mind that a certain amount of conversation would be desired within that span of time as they walked the distance. Thinking ahead was never her quality in such a confident character because she lived in the moment. She loved to dwell in the present, ticking seconds. And whilst they walked down the pavement, proximity close again, it was Regina who decided to say something because she was determined to.

"Is there anywhere around here that I can possibly stay for a while?" Her voice was husky as usual, and there was no spring in her step. Quite the opposite, in fact, as she found it a rather bruised subject to speak about. "I've noticed, on our way in yesterday, that there is a Bed and Breakfast..."

Emma felt an electric shock in her heart. "Please don't."

The brunette studied the side of the blonde's face and held her breath. "Elaborate."

"This...decision to move out," the younger woman said without skipping a beat. "I've told you before that I don't want you to go."

"So you've said," Regina noted, trying to gather her wits. "But I have been left to feel nothing but the opposite." When nothing was said in return, she continued. "And I have come to the conclusion that something must be done. It is your place after all and my intrusion must not be prolonged if my very presence makes you feel rather uncomfortable."

They walked on for a while in silence.

Inwardly, Emma was rethinking those words uttered by the other woman. Over and over again, she began to feel somewhat conflicted and frustrated from the whole ordeal.

"If that's what you want," she said in a stiff tone as they jogged across the road and came onto the side-walk again, "then find somewhere else. I'm not going to stop you."

"Look," Regina stepped in front and blocked Swan's path, "all this concealment is ridiculous. I wish that you would just tell me the truth. Is that too much to ask?"

"Four plus four is easy," Emma never liked to be cornered. She tried to keep her tone of voice levelled. "But there are some things that aren't."

"Oh, like perhaps your obvious discontent in my manner of dealing with my ex-husband?" Regina said stiffly. "Is this also about your lack of belief in what I have told you thus far about what has transpired outside of this quaint town of yours?"

The blonde sighed. "You are so off." And with that said, she stepped around the brunette and continued up the side-walk, trying to breathe.

The slap of heels behind her signalled enough after that. She was being followed but with a growing annoyance developing in the older woman's mind. The manner in which she chose to glare at Swan as they entered the supermarket forced the latter to snatch up a red plastic basket. Making her way to the milk section, the freezer door was pulled open and a box taken out with quick, definite movements, signaling a sense of being annoyed as well.

For how long they could act out that unnecessary display of childish behaviour, it wasn't a sure thing. But whilst one was trying to avoid, the other found it necessary to confront.

"Hi."

Emma was struck dumb when their paths were blocked by no other than Red and Belle. The former was smiling widely, towering above her girlfriend, who was hugging a box of Cheerios.

"Yeah," the blonde nodded and lowered emerald eyes to a basket filled with milk, packets of frozen vegetables and tins of corn and soup.

"We meet again," Lucas winked at Regina who considered her with a small smile. "Belle, this is the fair damsel in distress Emma rescued on the road, that I told you about. The one who's the apple of her eye now."

Even as Belle stepped forward in a rush to extend an arm in introduction, the older brunette stared at Red. Surely nothing was meant from that last sentence uttered? Regardless, she decided to throw a glance at Emma, and noted how the blonde was absent-mindedly checking out sanitary pads.

"I told Emma to let us double date last night," Red said, trying to appear crestfallen, "but she said that you were too exhausted. Shame, though. Considering the fact that she would have definitely enjoyed it. Wouldn't you, Em?"

Emerald eyes rested on the taller brunette and something passed between them. It was a silent scream on the former's part, to warn off any further declaration of the obvious truth. But Red was a woman who found thrills in revealing the hidden motives behind everything first. After all, she was beginning to be convinced that both parties were withholding their innermost feelings. And a certain amount of push would be required absolutely.

Belle, however, was quick to note the tension between all parties.

"How's Henry, Emma?" she soothingly tried to send across a kind look to the blonde, hoping that all normalcy would be returned to. "Is he ready for the exhibition?"

"Yeah," Swan nodded and squeezed the handle of the basket. Her chest was still tightening. "He's got a few pieces to display."

"Well I can't wait to see them," Belle smiled, returning the box of Cheerios to the blue basket Red was holding.

In a flash though, the taller brunette slipped the handle of the basket into her girlfriend's arms.

"Tell me, Regina," she approached the older woman and slid an arm around the owner of chocolate brown eyes quite suggestively, "I noticed that you have totally flawless skin and I was wondering..." she leaned downwards, "is it natural or do you use some kind of cream to appear so radiant?"

Emma watched them with widened eyes, wondering what the hell Lucas was playing at. Belle on the other hand was studying the scene before her and she decided that it was best to step in as well. So doing her best to slip the blonde into some kind of conversation about the journey two nights prior, she achieved some kind of success when Swan turned to her and began to tell the tale of the remarkable book stores in New York.

Within a matter of a minute, Regina had disappeared somewhere between the aisles and so had Lucas.

"Why don't we head to the cashier?" Belle suggested to Emma when she noted how emerald eyes were sweeping the area around them frantically. "Come." She slid an arm through the blonde's and led her away. "They'll show up. Red is just finding out about what body cream is good to use. She's probably right now in the lotions aisle asking Regina for assistance."

"Is that all?" Emma muttered, and rolled her eyes. "Jesus. I just wish that she'd stay out of this."

"You mean..." Belle's eyes lowered to her basket as she plucked out one can after the next, "...your hitch-hiker?" Her cheeks coloured slightly red. "She's very beautiful."

"That's as far as it'll go." Emma awaited her turn in the line and appeared puffed up from indignation.

"It doesn't have to be that way, you know," the other woman said softly, handing over the money for her items. She nodded at the cashier. "Even though Neal was a disappointment, it doesn't mean that everyone you meet afterwards will be. Sometimes luck strikes in the strangest way. Like for example...she's a woman."

So Red had obviously filled Belle in about all the details and had obviously elaborated enough. She said nothing.

"And if the need arises that you feel very..." Belle inhaled, "...conflicted about the whole ordeal, just step back and ask yourself a few questions. Is this what you want right now? Is this something you would like to become involved in? Is this something you are ready for? Because I was in the same position as you before. Falling for something that hadn't happened before. And although Red made the first move, she at least made me think about it."

Emma was absorbing these details and questions. All the while, Red was probably dancing around Regina somewhere, cackling and declaring all the things she wished not to be voiced by someone else.

X

* * *

Red selected a Jergens cream for a 'natural glow' and studied the label. "I hardly flipping believe it."

"Why?" Regina tilted her head and smiled. "In all honesty, it is a very good brand with definite results."

"Seems like false advertising to me," Lucas mumbled. She rested a hip on the shelf dangerously and chose another one. "I mean when they say it's gonna take care of dry skin, you get the idea that there's some truth in that. But these glow ones... Man, I don't know."

"Why don't you try a small bottle then?" the older brunette suggested. "If the results aren't pleasing, then you can at least be satisfied that a fair amount of unnecessary money hadn't been spent."

"I suppose so, eh?" Red's eyebrows arched neatly.

"I can vouch for Jergens and Ponds," said Regina, hugging herself. The voice of a sales clerk came across the speaker, addressing a few items on discount in aisle 4. A few seconds elapsed and then the choice still wasn't made. "So are you gay or are you...as they call it...bisexual?"

Immediately, Lucas' attention was pulled towards the shorter brunette. Well lo and behold! There it was!

She tried to appear calm, nevertheless. "Bisexuality isn't that bad. I was once there. Now I'm definitely on the same side as Elton, Ellen and god knows who else these days. The thing is, you can ever know who the fuck is gay. Could be someone you don't even suspect."

"Yes," Regina tucked a chunk of dark hair behind an ear and avoided eye contact as she selected a bottle of hand sanitizer to idly gaze upon. "Is Emma also on your side?"

The sudden decision to sway the conversation to her beloved blonde friend created such a swirl of mischievous thoughts within the taller brunette's mind. For starters, whenever another woman found it necessary to pelt out intriguing questions in relation to another woman's sexuality, such intrusion only stemmed from one fact. She was curious and oh what a rare thing that was among women who were straight as an arrow. If they were curious, they were envisioning all things leading up to being intimate with a woman. Even if they weren't interested in becoming involved in said things, then their interest alone could suggest so much more.

Perhaps she had been in a position where another woman had been admired sexually.

Maybe she had witnessed the affections between two women and was delighted to discover what such a connection could offer.

Or it was possibly ideal to unearth as much as ever to determine if her current situation was conflicting or endearing.

Red made a firm bet on the last of those options, considering the developing tension arising from her beloved blonde friend's feelings.

"Look, I'll be frank with you, yeah?" The taller brunette suddenly took a hold of the older woman's shoulders and turned them to face each other. Her tone was hushed now. "I'm saying things happen suddenly. Like you can be dumb as fuck one day and smart as ever the other. The blind suddenly see in this world. And Jesus isn't here right now, is he?"

Regina found Lucas' manner of speaking to be very admirable.

"So all these years, Emma's been allowing Neal to pull her deeper and deeper down into that shitty hole he's dug for himself." Red's eyes were wide as she was fantastically becoming excited by the string of thoughts. "Now, suddenly, she meets you and she's become struck dumb by something or several things in you. For starters, she's clearly attracted to you."

It took a while for the older woman to absorb the depth in that declaration. "Is she really?"

"And you're not going to stand there and tell me that you don't feel the same way about her too." Lucas was bold, her tone steady and steady enough to show certainty.

"What makes you honestly believe that is true?" Regina tried to appear doubtful.

Lucas was fishing. She was fishing with such ferocity, throwing out bait and hoping to catch something by surprise.

"I have this thing called a gaydar. In case you don't know what the heck it is," Red swallowed, "it's something wired in me to tell when a woman's gay or inclined in that direction. I've fine-tuned it over the years because falling for confused women is shit. And you, Regina, you're not straight."

Brown eyes widened miraculously and those red painted lips parted to reveal such disbelief in a simple declaration as that. It was not something she expected so soon in their conversation. Stunned as she was, her learned behaviour to conceal those innermost feelings was enacted. With the simple blink of those eyes, the older woman, just as she would maintain her poise in the courtroom, was capable of dissolving all the show of disbelief. And as Lucas witnessed the curtain sliding together again, she was impressed.

Lucas was dumbfounded.

She had indeed, received a tug on the line thrown out and lo and behold, the curtains had shifted enough for her to see exactly what she needed.

"You're in love with her too, aren't you?" Red was direct again, her eyes wide as saucers. "Jesus, this is explosive. You two have fallen in love with each other. Woah!"

"Are the two of you going to come out from this aisle?" Belle showed herself in all pleasantries. "Or are you going to sit on the shelves alongside these bottles of cream?"

Lucas was smiling as wide as the Cheshire Cat and Regina appeared to be caught, brown eyes widened, like a deer in the headlights.


	7. Falling Deeper and Deeper

Emma was in the process of tossing a spearmint gum into her mouth when the party of three arrived.

Under the circumstances, it was only natural of her to cast a glare in the taller brunette's direction. What had been said, was only to remain a mystery to her until either Regina or Lucas revealed the facts. For the moment, the four women strolled outside and into the sunlight that kissed blonde hair as a pair of chocolate brown eyes studied the highlight of strands. And trying as hard as she could to peel her gaze away from Swan, Regina couldn't be successful.

"Just a lemonade for me," was the brunette's reply some time afterwards as they took up seats in The Diner just near the window.

"Okay, four slices of cake; two chocolate and two vanilla. Three lemonades and I'll be having a fucking glass of whatever is strong behind that goddamn counter."

Granny scowled at her granddaughter's words and nevertheless, began to prepare the cups of beverages. Red on the other hand, pulled herself up and over the counter in one smooth move, legs and all in that short red skirt whilst Belle considered her with a small smile.

The seating arrangements were as follows: Belle sat next to Regina whilst Swan resided on the opposite side, as Red slid in beside her. They were directly facing each other, Emma and the older brunette. And from the lingering gazes the blonde was receiving from across the table, she was beginning to suspect what kind of conversation the taller brunette and the shorter one had in that damn aisle.

"So last night was a fucking blast," Lucas voiced her excitement. She twisted the caps off the three bottles. "Shots all around."

"She had about ten random shots all night long and when she couldn't stand up, I called a cab," Belle elaborated, nibbling on her slice of chocolate cake.

"Is she a heavy drinker?" This was directed to the former speaker, by Regina.

"Hell to the fucking yes," Red said, slamming her fist onto the table and grinning from ear to ear. "But don't look at me as if I'm a villain in the bar. Dearest Emma had her days in there after Neal got pulled into the pits of hell."

"Hey," the blonde's chest heaved. She avoided all eye contact. "Don't go there. Dammit."

"He was an easy comer and a wishful thinker. That's all there is to men, you know." Red wouldn't give up. "All they want is sex, sex, sex and nothing else. He had so much ambition in him though. He accepted he was getting a kid in his life and didn't run. Thing is, most of them hate the idea of kids. They think of it as like an anchor, holding them down to one woman."

"The cake's nice, isn't it?" Emma tried conversation with Regina, trying to slice Lucas' line of babbling in half.

For a moment, the brunette chewed on her delicacy in silence. Then she made a dramatic move of appearing startled by the blonde addressing her.

"I'm sorry, but are you speaking to me?" Her voice was crisp. And the blow was delivered instantaneously. After the need to shut her out from the beginning of the day and even earlier as last night, she was somewhat still affected by that. What had she done to warrant such ill treatment? Even if Red's words were true and Emma was definitely inclined to her, then why the cold shoulder?

"Never mind," Emma suddenly appeared wounded by the question and stared at her cake.

Regina couldn't help but become affected by the effect her words had on the woman sitting opposite her.

"Yes," she said after some time, never admiring any of the other occupants of the table as much as she was deeply engrossed in the blonde. "The cake is very nice."

"Cool," Emma said softly. She took a sip of her lemonade and knew definitely that Lucas was listening in, studying every move and every eye shift between herself and the other brunette.

Regina boldly made an attempt to rest her hand upon the younger woman's left but the blonde immediately drew hers away. Both of them stared at each other and it was Emma who blinked back in disbelief whilst the brunette's smile faltered.

Lucas delivered a sharp kick to her good friend under the table and scowled at Belle. "And people wonder why kids don't believe in fairy tales anymore."

The silence that elapsed afterwards was filled with the sound of cutlery meeting plates around them. Light chatter sprinkled around the Diner and granny was fussing over her books. Then came the occasional burps of men who found it rather pleasing to sound off their appreciation for the meals seated before them.

Belle and Emma ended up speaking about libraries again.

"So how's the whole ordeal with sharing the same apartment?" Red finally slid into the conversation neatly. "Bumped into each other in your bathrobes yet? That kinda thing?" When she merely received stares, the taller brunette huffed out a sigh. "Happens to me and Belle all the time. Better yet if we bump into each other in the shower too."

"Geez," Emma had had enough, "do you have to be so bold?"

"Would do you some good to know that you're worrying for nothing," Lucas whispered into her friend's right ear, smiling a little. And proceeding to chew again, she considered Regina with a wink. "So tell me, what's Massachusetts like?"

The conversation took on a smooth flow after that, mainly focused on the older brunette's career and details on several cases. Within that space of time, Emma remained silent, as Belle noticed and it was obvious that she was affected by so much more than met the eye. Oh how the bookworm wished that she could pull the blonde aside and sit them down for a nice talk on what was swirling around in that confused mind. She yearned to do something, anything to string away the worry and chase the fears into the shadows. But what would have seemed as a kind thought probably would backfire.

Most times, Emma was the kind of woman who chose to deal with things on her own. She detested the assistance provided by anyone else, especially in matters pertaining to the heart. Belle knew this all too well, when their conversations had drifted to Neal many times before. If it was one thing the blonde didn't wish for was intrusion into her personal life. She also hated change. And certainly, her developing feelings, which were obvious, for the brunette, was pushing her down a path of worry and exhaustion.

"Chin up," she chose to say instead, her tone soothing. "Everything happens for a reason and if it's meant to be, then it will be."

Red stared at her girlfriend in awe. "You mean if gas price goes up, it's meant to happen? What fuckery is this? I'm supposed to take this shit lying on my back?"

Belle sighed and shook her head. "No, my darling. I'm not referring to gas. I'm referring to life in general."

"Well that's a funny way of sliding a bit of thought into a conversation," was the taller brunette's reply. Regardless, she continued to speak of the truck company and their faults as the evening unfolded.

Before they parted ways though, it was Belle who pulled Regina aside whilst the other two walked ahead, whispering frantically at each other. She was the kind of woman to offer affection even without hesitating. So rubbing the brunette's back softly, Belle smiled and accepted the surprising look on the older woman's face from such a bold move.

"Ruby means well," she said softly, gesturing for them to stop a little. "She's often times blunt with her words but she means well. Emma...on the other hand. She's a creature of habit. She's trapped in a cage and she hates change because it scares her. So when certain things happen, her reflex is to shut everyone out and act rebellious. She says things she doesn't mean, just to hide what she feels. But deep down inside, she's just a woman who wants you to understand and love her."

"I know that she's concealing something from me," Regina admitted, although she was becoming quite aware of the obvious. "Does this string of information lead somewhere though?"

Their eyes met.

"She's not a stranger," Belle said instead.

Emma glanced back and rolled her eyes because of Red's ramblings.

"I know that," Regina's throaty voice was huskier. Eyes lowered, she studied her flat, unusual black shoes instead.

"Something tells me that you two have come so far. And when two people have come so far in such a short span of time, it means so much more than you think. People spend years trying to get to know each other. Others, like you and Emma, all it takes is one night. You bonded that night, didn't you?"

The brunette nodded.

They bonded, alright. It took so much effort from anyone else to unearth the truth from Regina in any situation. Except Emma. With the blonde, she was definitely sure of so much trust and comfort. And revealing anything private about herself didn't come as a conflict of feelings. But rather as a definite move to make.

"I'm not going to intrude in your personal life or anything else. But I'll tell you this; life is so short. I will always remember my father mourning my mother's death for years and years. And he always claimed that they never had enough time together in love. So all my life, I've been living it with this kind of impulsive behavior where if I love someone, and I appreciate them, I let them know immediately. I don't care if they don't feel the same way about me. But what matters is how I see them and how they make me feel. It doesn't hurt to leap," Belle said softly, squeezing Regina's shoulder again, "especially when you're certain than when you leap, that one person will catch you."

Emerald eyes registered the further attempt on not Red, but Belle's part to intervene and she became consumed with anger. Friends were there to assist in any possible way, yes. Friends were supposed to understand. But at some point, they had to draw the line. A certain amount of privacy should be given, especially in a situation like this, where she was unsure of how to proceed but nevertheless, wished to do so based on her own decisions. Not to have friends intervene at every possible turn. The blonde realized that she might appear weak in the eyes of the older woman. Weak as in someone who constantly relied on her acquaintances to suggest pathways forward.

"I think you two talked enough for one afternoon," she said gruffly.

Red shook her head, threw Belle a look and both of them joined each other.

And with that, they parted ways in front of Emma's apartment building.

X

* * *

Their intrusion didn't cease at that particular point in time though.

You see, when two friends bond together to achieve a common purpose, they do so with such passion. In addition to that, the very person in question, to which they were enacting plan after plan was one that was cared for deeply. Her well-being was their main priority as always and whether Emma wished for it or not, their decision to intervene would not be swayed.

But it could get quite annoying, so annoying, that the blonde purposely withheld the date and time of Henry's art exhibition from Lucas and Belle. So that the afternoon of the event, her only companion was Regina, who became suddenly silent on all matters. In fact, the older woman hadn't said a word to her since the day before when Belle had pulled the brunette aside to whisper in confidence. No wonder Emma was irritable for that entire day, because she was desperately conjuring up all these possible trails of conversation that Lucas could have taken with Regina. And so when they left that afternoon for the school, both of them were awkward around each other.

It was Regina who made a comment on Emma's patrol uniform though, just as the yellow bug pulled up and she slipped into the small vehicle.

"It suits you. The uniform," the older woman said with brown eyes displaying a definite sparkle. She pulled the door close and fixed the black tailored jacket further around her.

"Yeah, well brown is my least favourite colour," said the blonde, sounding very exhausted.

Regina blinked and held her breath. "Good to know. That you lied to me. Before. When we were on the road." The blonde looked at her puzzled. "When you told me that my eyes are gorgeous. And my eyes are brown."

It was Emma's turn to blink as the words sank in and then she shook her head fast enough. "No. God." She slammed her fists onto the wheel, but not too hard. "Geez. Look, forget I put it that way. What I meant to say is that...I hate wearing brown. I don't like how it looks on me."

The brunette's orbs were focused ahead. She didn't reply. A small smirk played on her red painted lips.

"And I really love your eyes. I really do. Especially when we're out in the open or you're under a light and the brown just kind of turns into this...I don't know...fiery brown," Emma tried to explain, to compensate for the misunderstanding. "It's like your soul is on fire behind there. And when you're sad, the brown just turns softer and then you kind of make me want to cry too."

Their eyes met.

"Okay now I've said too much and I probably sound like a fool -"

"No," Regina's voice was huskier than she bargained for. The look in those eyes right then suggested a sudden wave of emotion that made eyelashes flutter slowly. "It's fine. When you speak to me in that manner, you have no idea how beautiful your words sound. It is almost as if you're not describing me because I simply cannot imagine that I appear that way to someone else."

Just for a moment, the two of them relived the past day with uncalled for tension and a hint of being very agitated with the other one's feelings. At some point, they had reached this understanding that something had gone wrong, sour, if you would wish to refer to it that way. But the cause of this sudden silence and awkwardness wasn't quite an easy thing to understand. On the brunette's part, she had discovered that the other woman could possibly have feelings for her. Whether the declarations by her friends were true, surely she could link that to the blonde's behavior. But why was she being given the cold shoulder if Emma fancied her?

Shouldn't she be receiving the same kindness and poetic lines that had greeted her ears as early as when they had met on the road?

On the blonde's behalf, she believed that it was only just to be slightly angry at Regina because of her choice to confide in Belle and Lucas behind her back. It wasn't a fair estimation on her part to colour the older woman in a bad light. However, her feelings and emotions were clouding her judgement and the automatic thing she did, and always did, was to simply close up to the other party involved and keep them at a distance. After all, giving someone the key to her heart wasn't going to be an easy task.

Or so she had thought.

Before meeting Regina.

Now it appeared as if she had been dangling the damn key in the brunette's direction since they shared that stub of cheap weed at the Diner.

"I don't want you to be mad at me," Regina's husky voice broke her daydreaming. Emerald eyes turned in that direction. "All I wish for is for you to return to that very kind woman on the road who spoke so sweetly to me, in the gentlest manner. The one who offered to help me without even knowing me completely. I hate this..." the brunette gestured at Emma, "...side of you that shuts me out."

The younger woman inhaled deeply, gripped the steering wheel and stared ahead.

"I want to get to know you more," Regina's voice was soft. She was still gazing at the blonde's cheek. "Will you let me?"

It took a brief four seconds for Emma to consider those gentle words.

Here was a woman who could have shown such an ill temper at the display of the blonde's cold shoulder but she had decided not to. That counted as something, something more than the younger woman wished to feel. The genuine declaration behind those simple words touched her heart and before she realized what was happening, her heart had begun to race as deep admiration for Regina was initiated again, like adding logs to a fireplace.

"Yeah," she turned the key. The engine came to life. "Why not."

Regina smiled and felt her heart do a leap from joy.

X

* * *

"Mum, this is it," Henry was tugging at Emma's right hand and luring her into the assembly hall. "This...is...it. Wait till you see what they did."

"Well since you're pretty excited, I'm going to say to myself that it's something awesome instead of something bad." The blonde allowed herself to be tugged along down the hallway.

Regina followed, admiring the two in front of her.

Oh how she had often wished so much to have a child of her own. So much. Someone to be part of her, and to treasure. To hold and to take care of. Such a precious thing, new life was. A baby would have been the happiest miracle in her life, had she been that fortunate. But with anyone else other than Robin. Although, even if they had brought a child into this world, the child would be hers too. Therefore, when they did go their separate ways, she would file as much paperwork to gather up all custody rights.

To watch Henry's eyes light up when he was with Emma was so pleasant. The way he chose to look at her as if she meant the world to him and nothing else mattered. It was something to gaze upon and admire deeply. Not only did the child favour his mother more than anything else in the world, but he also wanted the best for her. And as he led them into the assembly hall where many tables and chalkboards were set up, she wondered if gazing upon Emma and Henry in a hopeful way was too much.

So soon? She thought to herself, as he gestured at his drawings pinned to a board; not two like the other students but six of them. Could she really have been fortunate enough to meet a woman who suddenly made her see a future with another chance at having a very loving family? Was it possible to find this kind of hope and future with another woman? Could they hold strong and last long? Such things swept through her mind and she nodded occasionally as Henry said a few things to her. But the truth was, Regina was so far away, envisioning herself with Emma in every possible way, she couldn't even focus on the child's explanations.

Mary and David were there as well. The former said a brief hi and was whisked off by a group of elderly ladies who were selling baked goodies on a table in a corner. The latter stood around awkwardly next to Regina until she decided to comment on the quaint little town they resided in.

"Well it's very quiet," David explained, "that's a merit. It's also very homely. It can be very annoying sometimes, especially when you consider how everyone knows everyone. So most likely people are nosy." They both smiled at each other. "Other than that, it's not that bad."

Henry was making faces at Emma. Regina smiled.

"Are you planning to stick around permanently?" David's question was a genuine one, trying to seek out the brunette's intentions.

Regina considered the answer. Her eyes were focused on Emma. "I would like to."

"I would think, from your description on the town that it might be something very different from where you lived before..." He was fishing, but doing so with all sincerity.

The brunette didn't mind. "Yes. Massachusetts was quite a change. I lived in New York for a few years too."

"A lawyer, as Emma said?" He admired her cool countenance.

"Yes. Criminal lawyer. I also did special cases for the family court."

"So you're definitely a law-abiding citizen," he joked with a small smile.

Regina tilted her head and studied blonde hair by the chalkboard. "Yes. I am."

"Ever got a speeding ticket?" David folded his arms and bounced back on his heels. He studied her face.

"I just confirmed that I am a law-abiding citizen..." she reminded him with a smile. "Almost." The brunette shrugged. "I once pushed it too far when I was rushing to court. The cop let me off because it was a high priority case though. Thank goodness for that."

"I bet. So you deal with high profile criminals and that kind of thing?" David frowned.

Their eyes met. "I've dealt with a few. Why?" Regina frowned back.

"Hmm," he shook his head. "No bother. I'm just wondering..."

They stood there in silence for a while.

"So moving to a new town must be a little awkward," David said after some time had passed. "What made you come back to Maine with Emma?"

The brunette inhaled deeply. "Emma insisted."

He was impressed. "I see."

"I don't mind, really," Regina elaborated with the wave of a hand. "She said something to me that lingers. She told me that it is better to stay with someone I already know...Than to stay by myself. And I agree."

David highly favoured Mary's absence because, had she been present, then the intrusive questions would never have an end. "Emma never wanted a roommate," he chose to say. "She hates the idea of sharing with someone else. Well except for Red."

This bit of news was new to the brunette who turned to stare at him. "Really?"

He nodded. "So you must be really special to her." He smiled. "And she must be to you. Trusting someone she just met and she's still getting to know like that, it's not something she does. So it's something."

"I feel...safe with her," said Regina softly, noting how the blonde had turned emerald eyes to gaze at her. She couldn't hear a word.

"You should." David allowed his suspicions on his daughter's relationship with the newcomer to grow into positive thinking. "She's a very loving person. Very kind-hearted and honest. And a loyal...friend." He added the word 'friend' with some hesitation.

Their eyes met.

They stared at each other for a while because the brunette was very well versed in reading body language.

She smiled at him and he did too.

It was some time along the evening when she found herself at Emma's side in front of the table selling cakes and pastries. The blonde was eager to buy a chocolate cupcake and Regina chose a packet containing six cheese straws over any other delicacy.

Mary's eyes were focused on them all the time as she stood behind the table and tried to contribute to the other ladies' conversation. Especially when Emma encouraged the older brunette to take a nibble of her cupcake and the two of them giggled like big kids.

Pulling the brunette aside, the younger woman walked them to an open window that overlooked the school grounds. Standing just there, they remained silent, occasionally glancing at each other and holding their gazes with small smiles. For her to feel so comfortable in the blonde's presence meant so much to Regina. She could stand in the company of another woman without feeling awkward in silence and it was the first time in her life that she felt so relaxed and absorbed in someone.

"Wait a sec," Emma had given the brunette another nibble of her cupcake. "There's some frosting on your..." without thinking about it, she gently used her thumb to wipe away what was on the older woman's cheek. Just near her lips.

They gazed at each other, a gaze that turned into something very intense as the blonde allowed her finger to remain where it was. Boldly, she cupped her fingers and softly caressed the older woman's cheek. It was so glorious; the feel of smooth skin that was so warm. Knowing that she was this close to Regina and she had made a gesture that suggested so much more than friends could offer. And just then, brown eyes flicked to rest on her lips. She could feel how her heart leapt from observing that one move that gave her a lot to think about.

"Mum! Mum!" Henry appeared at their sides and both of them blinked fast, Emma removing her hand instantaneously. "It's time to pack up!"

After that, they both continued to smile shyly at each other. That was, until Lucas blocked their path on the way out of the school.

"Oh you really screwed me, didn't you?" Red folded her arms and glared down at Emma. "If Belle hadn't written the damn date and time on the calendar then I wouldn't have remembered."

"But you did." Emma sighed and tried to step around the tall brunette. Her path was blocked. "Look, I'm heading out," she explained, growing irritated.

"Any progress yet with you two?" Lucas was bold, smiling at Regina who stood on the side with Henry holding his drawings. "Or do I have to shove the two of you together in a dark room -"

"Red!" Emma hissed and gestured to Henry.

"All I'm saying is...get a move on before certain things stop working," Lucas winked at the blonde. "Get what I'm saying?" And she sauntered off.

X

* * *

"All they want to do is get involved," the blonde was agitated, throwing open the door and taking long strides inwards. "Pushing their noses into things that don't concern them. All the damn time. I've told her countless times before to stay out of my business. But no." Emma snatched up a cushion and squeezed it with such energy. "She wants to do this and do that. To talk about things behind my back."

Regina studied the younger woman's state and hesitantly stepped into the room. "They mean well," she said softly, palms pressed upon her thighs.

"What did she say to you?" Emma whirled around and stared, her fists clenched. "In the supermarket. What did she say?" She was still curious as hell and wished to know immediately.

"Nothing to upset my definition of your character, if you must know," the brunette went to stand behind the chair, setting one item between them. "She was asking about my opinion on body lotions."

"And that's it," the blonde's head swayed to show attitude. "She didn't say anything else. You expect me to believe that? What do you think I am? Stupid?"

"Emma, calm down," Regina's tone was just that, and also soothing. "Come," she gestured to the chair, "let us sit down and talk to each other."

"Why?" the blonde stared back, obviously sending a bewildered look that suggested wild paranoia. "So you can talk to me about lotions too? So you can tell me that you want to move out again?"

"Em..ma," the older woman felt her patience thicken even when in any other situation, it would have gone thin. "Please sit down."

"How dare she bring Neal in this?" the blonde was still mumbling to herself as the chair was sought out and her butt met the cushion. Her voice wasn't strained but there was a certain amount of frustration in her tone. "How can you be so calm like this?"

"Because it is a learned behavior, dear. The courtroom can become quite tense suddenly and as a lawyer, I need to remain as calm as possible because agitation excites the jury and the judge."

Emma sighed, hanging her head, and legs parted. She suddenly appeared defeated. It was almost as if Regina's comfortable countenance was catching; soothing, perhaps.

"Now," neatly folding her hands upon her lap, the brunette inhaled deeply, "shall we play twenty one questions? I'd really like for this to progress smoothly. No conflicts. Just the back and forth activity involving questions and answers. Honest...answers," she emphasized, meeting eyes with the blonde.

Yes, she could have jumped into the sink hole, knowing definitely that enough would be revealed eventually. It was because of the mood she was in; so agitated and yet so raw. She was vulnerable in times like those, so open up like a flower, with one strong look from the older woman, Emma would blurt out as much as would be regretted at a later date. But wasn't it somewhat expected at that point for some revelation to be put on the table between them? Hadn't this gone on long enough? The buildup of tension. The exchange of glances. The quick growth of trust and closeness between them?

"How about we play this tomorrow night?" Emma suggested. "I'm kind of beat from today. Working patrol and all that."

Regina shrugged, palms pressed on her thighs. "Fine," she nodded. "I really wished to speak to you. But if you are exhausted then by all means, retire to bed."

Of course that made the blonde feel entirely guilty. "I didn't mean for it to sound offensive or anything..."

"On the contrary, dear," the brunette rose up and pushed her hair back, "we had a well spent day. It was rather dramatic and..." their eyes met... "I really enjoyed that cupcake."

And with that said, both of them parted ways.

X

* * *

The next evening, suddenly, Regina was staring at her as if something had gone wrong again. Having spent the entire day at home and somehow never sitting down together, when they did meet in front of the television, it was awkward again. Huffing out a sigh, the brunette snatched the remote and felt her insides twist into tiny knots. So much for progress, she thought to herself.

"What brought this on then?" Emma frowned. "Why are you glaring at me and snatching up stuff? You don't usually snatch up stuff. You're much more...gentle."

Regina shrugged. "Oh I don't know. Possibly you avoiding me since last night again...giving me the silent treatment...again."

"I wasn't giving you the silent treatment," the blonde lied.

"Then perhaps I borrowed Harry Potter's invisibility cloak and slipped under it," Regina sent across a look of bewilderment. "Your mood swing surely has unsettled me."

"My mood swing?" Emma was confused. "You were on the phone most of the day and then your nose was practically touching my laptop screen. Doing your work. I didn't want to disturb you."

"Oh right," Regina threw up her hands and rolled brown eyes. "I'm so anti-social. I should have followed you around all day like a lost puppy because I wanted conversation."

"You wanted to talk?" The blonde stared back.

"Has it ever occurred to you that I am a person with feelings?"

"Look, I think you're taking this way too hard."

"I'm taking this hard?" The older woman stared back in disbelief. "I'm not the one avoiding you. You're avoiding me."

"I thought you were busy with work!" Emma's eyes were wide.

Regina huffed out another sigh and sat back, shaking her head. "So much for waiting on the horse to pull the carriage."

The blonde was puzzled. "What?"

"And I thought men were shallow."

"I need a beer," Emma rose up from the chair and strode to the kitchen, agitation showing on her face. A light headache was creeping into her temples. She didn't favour that at all.

"I'd like a glass of water," the brunette reared her head and stared at the kitchen. "Thank you for offering me a choice of beverage."

"Fuck." The blonde swore again and hunched her figure over the small oval shaped sink in the kitchen. Squeezing her eyes close, clenched fists dug into the tiled counter top and for some time, she remained there just like the night prior, swirling in unsettling thoughts and feelings.


	8. Truth Or Dare

This. Was unacceptable.

This sudden crash and clatter of events that sent Emma's heart into an upward spiral. Over and over again she had laced this through her head, like a difficult Maths sum but the solution was always the same. All that was needed, was a definite move to proceed instead of lingering on the same moment. Meaning, she had to bring forth some kind of explanation for her sudden withdrawal, or else the brunette would indeed get up and seek out another place of abode. She would do it. The older woman was determined and although she seemed to have a large amount of patience, one snap of the situation would send everything crashing down.

Filling a glass with water, she clipped her cold beer between two fingers and headed out back again, in the direction of the chair.

"I thought that you threw open the window and climbed out," Regina said, her husky voice curling the younger woman's toes in brown boots. Collecting the glass of water, she sipped and held it between steady fingers. "Now, where were we?"

"We were talking about cats," Emma took a seat and her body yearned for the distance to be closed between them.

"No we weren't. Okay," the older woman rested herself back into the chair, thighs pressed together. She considered the bookcase with slowly blinking eyes. "Begin."

"Begin...what?" The blonde held her breath and stared.

"The game we were supposed to play last evening when you decided to crawl into bed and to leave me out here by myself," Regina sassed, her head swaying.

"I'll pretend that I didn't hear that," taking a sip of her beer, she tried to breathe. "Okay, how do you play again?" The blonde frowned. "I know there are two kinds. One is when we constantly ask questions back and forth until the twenty one question comes up. Then we stop and start over. The other is when you think of something and I have twenty one chances to guess what it is."

"The latter." Regina sipped her water again. "I'll go first. Begin."

"This is going to be easy." The younger woman settled herself also into the chair. They were both facing forward. "A book."

"Yes," the brunette's voice was so throaty.

"Jane Austen," Emma said.

Regina nodded. "Yes."

"Mister Darcy," the blonde smiled.

"Yes." Their eyes met. "Now your turn."

It took some amount of time to arrive at a definite thought or something. "Go," she said smiling.

"Me," Regina smirked, turning her head sideways. She savoured the look of astonishment on the younger woman's face. "You're thinking of me."

"Bummer," Emma sighed, and swallowed hard. "One more chance."

"Fine." Resting her glass upon the table before them, the brunette retired her fingertips to the arm of the chair. From there, a slow rhythm was tapped out.

"Okay, ready." Emma sipped on her beer.

"Your yellow swan -"

"How the hell did you do that?" Emerald eyes were widened immediately. "How the hell could you... What the..."

"Take another turn," Regina sent her a smile. "I'll prove to you how easy it is for me to delve into your thoughts."

"Where does this lead?" The blonde was puzzled somewhat.

The older woman shrugged, and she licked her lips. "You'll see...eventually."

"Okay, go." This time she thought of something that the brunette couldn't possibly know about. Her favourite subject.

"Is this a person or a thing?" Regina shifted in her position as the cushion sighed. She had chosen to face Emma in light of the excitement of the game and her ability to scrutinize such a beautiful face.

"Thing." Avoiding all eye contact, the blonde tried to appear stoic.

"Is this thing of a solid nature or lacking such substance?"

"Not something you can hold. Wait, aren't we supposed to be saying either yes or no?"

Regina smiled. She licked her lips. "Is it a name?"

"Yeah."

"A person, place, animal or other?"

"Other. I should just keep saying no."

"Is it either a book title, a favourite person, a pet or a favourite subject."

Warmer. She was getting warmer and the blonde couldn't believe it. "Yeah. One of those."

"I'll climb out on a limb here and rely on my gut, which is a change from relying on the facts of the law at best," the brunette narrowed her eyes. "Mathematics."

No. She was obviously dumbfounded after that and clearly had to remain speechless on the matter. Surely it was impossible for a recent acquaintance to have guessed a specific subject that accurately?

"Are you a mind reader or something?" Emma chose to say a little while after. "How did you guess that?"

"Oh you really are shallow, aren't you?" The brunette gestured to the bookcase. "I'm observant. I did psychology and such in college. I also excelled in law and did my own sort of detective work before on many occasions. As I've told you before, you can always gather a certain amount of depth in a person's persona by just brushing through their bookcase. Any other student apart from a law student would throw away their college books and keep only a selected few."

"Now those few are selected, based on personal tastes. Perhaps we favoured a certain subject highly than the others. On your shelf, you have texts focusing on three areas; namely English Literature, Mathematics and a copy of Sophie's World which suggests that at some time, you were interested in philosophy. So naturally," the brunette took a sip of her water, "I began to eliminate the obvious."

"Are you Jessica Fletcher's granddaughter?" the blonde was impressed. Although it would seem as if such sleuthing was rather beneficial, a very few amount of people would even consider those things from a person's bookcase.

"Perhaps I am," Regina's lips stretched into a smile. "Honestly, on the weekends I used to binge watch Law and Order, CSI: Miami, NCIS, you name it. My mind is always at work to pry apart certain things. I tear apart cases and look for flaws, therefore aiding my clients in the most beneficial way possible."

"I bet your success rate in the courtroom is so high," Emma's beer was growing warm, due to her enthusiasm stemming from the brunette's words.

"From wrongfully accused murderers to women on the receiving end of a man's fist."

"It's a pity Robin hasn't called you yet to represent him in court," the younger woman said, smiling at last. "Bet he's too modest to do that. As most men are."

"Are you a man hater?" The question posed, wasn't supposed to be alarmingly prejudiced. But it was necessary.

"Nah, I just point out their flaws, as we all have them." Emma didn't seem offended.

"Okay enough distractions," the brunette shook her hair around. She reached for her glass and took a hearty sip. "Back to the game."

"Whose turn was it?" Emerald eyes widened when there was a knock on the door, several in fact, as if the visitor was impatient enough to kick the damn thing down. "What the hell?" She rose up from her place and went towards the pounding sound.

"By all means, Emma," Regina stayed where she was and stared, fear clouding her eyes, "arm yourself with something. Just in case."

The closest thing to the blonde was a wooden vase Belle had given her as a present when the apartment was moved into. So snatching that up, the younger woman sucked in air through her teeth and approached the door.

"Why the hell do you not have a peep hole?" The brunette sprang up and rubbed her palms gingerly on the front of a pair of black jeans. "In this day and age, surely that would be convenient."

"Who the hell am I to drill a damn hole in a door that doesn't even belong to me?" The blonde stared. "Mister Wellington would have a seizure."

The pounding continued.

Regina swallowed.

Without wasting any second, Emma turned the knob of the lock and then the other just below it. In the process of doing so, giggles ensued from behind the door and from the moment she registered the face to such a reaction, the blonde was quite aware of the knocker. Slackening her rigid posture, and breathing somewhat, she flung open the door and made a dramatic attempt to hit whoever it was with the object within her grasp.

Red jumped back as if her toes had been lit on fire and Belle shuddered into the hallway, fearing the worst.

"You bastards," Emma hissed, "you frigging devils."

"What the fuck were you going to do with that thing?" Red was still staring at the wooden vase. "Smash my face in? Jesus, Joseph and Mary!"

Inwards she walked, still trying to shake off the sudden fearful confrontation and when Regina noted their arrival, the older woman stood there scowling.

"Look alive," Red piped up, rushing forward to pat the shorter brunette whilst she towered above in her nine inch heels.

"We feared...I don't know what we feared," Regina said, her voice somewhat shaky and with the shake of dark tendrils, she settled onto the chair again.

"I gave you that as a gift, Emma!" Belle was scolding the blonde by the door. "As a gift! And you choose to recklessly use it as a weapon. Do you know how precious that artifact is? It's a treasure!" She playfully punched the other woman on her right arm and walked in, slipping out of her blue coat.

"I figured that another night at the club wouldn't do me any good," Red was explaining to Regina as she gracefully sat on a one piece. "My babe protested against me ever drinking again after those nine shots -"

"Ten," Belle corrected, taking a seat on one of the chairs from the dining table that Emma positioned within the circle.

"I mean liquor makes my head swing. Can't remember the last time I got seriously tipsy." She shuddered at the thought and crossed those long legs that strained the red leather fabric of a pair of tights.

"It was last Christmas Eve," her girlfriend reminded the party seated there in Emma's small living room, "she downed an entire bottle of Scotch, and after causing a riot among a few guys who were speaking to me about books, she punched one of them. Then hell broke out."

"I was jealous," Lucas explained, leaning forward in her chair, and addressing Regina. "See, the thing about women like Belle, pretty women, I mean, women like you too," she gestured at the brunette, "is that you always attract the male population. Regardless of their pocket size or for fuck's sake...even if you're wearing nothing but a potato sack. So this guy starts to squeeze her shoulder and I flew into a rage. Naturally," she shrugged, "I flung my fist into his face."

"If I remember correctly," Emma said, never really sharing as much enthusiasm because she was still raw from their intervention earlier, "you had a bloody lip and a sore arm, didn't you?"

"Look, I stepped in and did my part. Didn't mind the swings they took at me. I was outnumbered anyway."

"But it was unnecessary," Belle said softly to her significant other, "she always does it," the brunette who adored books added. "She's so protective of me."

"I'm her knight in shining armour," Red puffed out her chest and declared proudly, smiling as well.

"Sounds like you have an anger problem," Emma mumbled.

"Maybe if you had a lover as I do, then you'd understand," Lucas swung a low blow, a grim expression on her face. "I bet if someone started to hit on Regina, then you'd get all jealous and mad."

The glare the taller brunette received from the owner of emerald eyes was a serious one. It was returned though, with the same severity. Which only left Belle and Regina to consider them in silence. The former was hoping that Lucas wouldn't present a challenging situation to push the blonde. Whilst the latter was drowning in Emma's anticipated reaction if she was indeed flirted upon and the younger woman was coloured from jealousy. Such were the appearances of a party of mixed individuals that seemed to meet suddenly.

"So the two of you were sitting here alone?" Red wouldn't give up. She studied the empty bottle of beer and the almost empty glass of water. "What were you talking about? Must have been a very fucking fascinating conversation."

"Actually," Regina licked her lips and spoke up, in fear of anything else being revealed from their chat in the supermarket, "we were playing twenty one questions."

"The yes, no game?" asked Belle, smiling.

Red yawned quite dramatically. "Fuck that shit. Babe, rest the bottle lengthwise on the damn table. Let's play Truth or Dare. Swan," she unfolded herself and stretched. "You got a beer to spare?"

When a positive response was given, the brunette with red highlights in her long hair sauntered off to the kitchen. It suddenly dawned upon Emma that the selection of the game would wound its way into murky territories if some kind of a warning wasn't given beforehand. To prevent this from occurring, she rose up as well and followed her friend to the fridge. Regina watched the two of them go and held her breath.

"Don't worry," Belle said, resting a hand upon the older woman's lap. She smiled. "You'll get used to Red playing the big sister when it comes to Emma."

"I have no choice," Regina said, inclining her head slightly. "But she is rather pushy, if I am allowed to say so. She pushes Emma a little too much."

"That's the only way Emma gets out of her comfort zone," Belle said warmly.

Just as she was ducking into the fridge, the very person in question stood there, awaiting her dearest old friend to retrieve her merchandise. Beer was such a weak form of liquor for Red. It was like water to the brunette. But it would serve as a substitute for the harder stuff, simply because she only wished to please her girlfriend.

"Whoops," Red's eyes widened when she pressed the door close and noted the blonde standing there, arms folded. "You're going to give someone a heart attack, creeping up like that."

"I know what you're going to do," Emma said, her lips pressed together afterwards.

"Good," the brunette handed her a beer and licked her red painted lips, "so it saves me drama then."

"And if you think that you're going to intervene again, then you're dead wrong," said the blonde, glaring at her friend. "I don't want you to intervene, Red. Stay out of this."

"Look, I'm sick of sitting around and watching you let yourself go to the dogs," Lucas frantically whispered, glancing at the living room. "Neal's gone, deal with it. I know you've gotten over him, but this wasted depressed state you're in? Hanging around as the years roll by and you're not getting any action? What the fuck do you expect me to do? She shows up..." she gestured behind her, "...wearing your clothes. And that showed me enough. You trust her. And you don't just easily trust people, Emma."

The blonde kept her arms folded and she kept silent.

"All I'm saying is that you admitted your feelings to me, something that you never fucking do. So it must have been so overbearing. It must have been a hard thing to bottle up. And feelings mean something, Emma. Especially to you."

"Of course they do. I'm human," the blonde muttered.

"Not in that way," Red explained. "When was the last time you actually felt something for someone? As in the way you feel about her out there? Huh? Tell me when."

She didn't even have to ponder on the question to realize that the last occurrence had been Neal. That was one time. One time alone and then her hopes had been shattered. Perhaps it was the blow arising from his arrest that had traumatized her. At least that's what she was coming to believe now. But afterwards, Emma had never allowed anyone to get inside her heart. Not like this. Not like what Regina was doing to her.

"So my thing is, why don't you take a leap and trust me here? Huh?" Red's voice was hushed enough. "Why don't you just give yourself a chance and let her in and for once in the past ten fucking years...why don't you kiss someone? Even if it's a goddamn woman?"

The blonde sighed, her eyes roaming anywhere but the brunette aimlessly.

"I usually wait on someone to make the first move," she confessed and shrugged. "I'm done with all the heartbreaks before Neal when I used to jump in and they'd hit me off by not feeling the same way."

"Then let me help," Red said, leaning in and resting an arm on her friend's shoulder. "I'm a boss at this game. I know women more than you do, babe. And believe me, if you want signs that she's in love with you, I can make her show you exactly what you want to see. But the kissing part? Nah," the brunette shook her head, "I can't make that happen. You've got to do it or wait it out until she does."

Emma was trying so hard to ease her mind, and to breathe. She was really trying to relax. "Alright." Downcast eyes showed defeat. "Where will you start?"

"Glad you asked," Red slapped her on the back and grinned. She took a generous sip from her beer and swallowed. "First thing's first. With your permission, I'd like to line myself up with Regina for this game. I'll get you the answers you need."

"You never need my permission for anything. Dammit," the blonde rolled her eyes. "And don't you think this is unfair? Trying to squeeze her like that?"

"Unless you want to do this your way and fuck things up..." Lucas raised her eyebrows.

"I don't...fuck things up," Swan said defensively. "I just don't know what to look for when it comes to a..." she inclined her head slightly, "...woman."

"The eyes, darling," Red's own pair were alighted from mischief. "It's all in the eyes when it comes to women. And the touch. And how much they reveal to you."

She had seen her naked.

Well a blurred kind of image.

Did that count?

She had also bandaged her hand and they did touch, didn't they? Emma remembered how Regina tucked strands of her blonde hair behind her ear back in that Diner along the road.

"I just don't want to scare her," the blonde said softly, swallowing hard. "Chances are, she's going to leave me like everyone does anyway."

"No one leaves you, babe," Red held the other woman's face between her palms and softened up. "Why would anyone want to leave you? You're the most angelic person I've ever known. You're so sweet and brave and compassionate. You're a warrior too, putting up with his shit after he left. He left for a reason, Emma. Life has a funny way of taking out the cards and replacing them with new ones. And in this case, life replaced the King of diamonds with a Queen of hearts."

Emma couldn't help but chuckle to herself, absorbing Lucas' funny way of describing things. She was definitely good. She was good enough to sway anyone's judgement, regardless of the situation. Charismatic, her mother often labelled Red as. The kind of woman who could soften someone's shell just enough to trust her and then love her.

"Oh the trailer was fantastic," Belle was saying as they entered the living room again. Her smile could radiate anyone's heart. "There you two are. We were just wondering if you were having all the fun without us."

"Nah," Red strategically seated herself directly opposite Regina and rested her beer upon the floor carefully. "Now, the game must begin."

What a game it was to begin with; the immediate circling of the bottle upon the table and four pairs of eyes paying attention to every spin. A light wind blew through the window, fluttering the blinds and the forecast had predicted a rainy night. Maybe the sky was streaked by lightening, but no one within the room was quite aware of such an occurrence. You see, after two spins in quick succession of Belle and Emma having a go at each other, the bottle finally pointed to Red and Regina.

The former was rubbing her hands in glee. The latter, well she couldn't quite shake the feeling from within her based on the knowledge the taller brunette seemed to equip herself with. It could be dangerous. Seeking out what was within someone and using it as a weapon against them. Unfolding them like a map and exploring without permission. But Red wasn't the kind of person to use anything to her advantage in a disrespectful manner. No. She developed strategies and the game was her platform to display to Emma, what was already evident.

"Truth or Dare?" Lucas' lips stretched into a smile.

Regina's pursed lips showed Emma nothing but suppressed anger. Possibly, the brunette was forcefully withholding some kind of a declaration, keeping words at bay. Nevertheless, a few seconds slid by with three pairs of eyes on the owner of chocolate brown orbs. Try as she might to stall her reply, it was expected. And when the blonde gave the older woman a sympathetic look, it signalled nothing but no other choice than to play along.

"Dare."

Red's eyes widened. "I knew you had a brave streak in you. I like it. Fiery." She made an attempt to show the pondering of a mischievous idea on her face. "I dare you to...tell us five things about yourself."

Regina sighed. "Well that's a relief. Firstly -"

"Wait," Lucas held up her hand and grinned. "Five things relating to love."

"Love?" The older woman frowned, "I'm afraid there isn't much to tell then."

"Regardless," Red sat back and sipped on her beer, eyes meeting the other brunette, "I'd like to hear what you have to say in that department."

"Okay," Regina nodded once and inhaled deeply. For some odd reason, Emma noted how the older woman looked at her, as if for approval. When none was given or another word was said, the brunette shrugged.

"I am...a hopeless romantic. I adore long walks, holding hands, and candlelight dinners...that sort of thing. I..." she studied the bottle and pondered on it. Then her eyes met Emma's again. "I've always been...hurt...when it comes to love. Maybe that is why I have gone on for years, never having the fleeting feeling of falling for someone. Is that four?" Her husky voice was soothing. Calm.

Red gave a small nod and blinked slowly. "Nah, it's three but that's alright, darling. You pass."

It was Belle who sighed because her heart did. "For a moment, I could have sworn that I've heard Emma say the same things you did. To me, sometime before."

Swan reached forward and spun the bottle without saying a word.

"Truth or Dare," Belle asked the blonde, smiling warmly.

"Truth." Taking her beer up, Emma sipped slowly, still allowing Regina's declarations to sink in, and swirling those words around her head.

"Is it true that, after many years of not feeling this way, you're finally in love with someone again?" Belle realized that Lucas' boldness had rubbed off on her. But it was necessary to move along in this way. After all, progress in love was beneficial, especially when both parties involved were definitely feeling the same way about each other.

"Yeah," the blonde avoided making eye contact with anyone.

"On a scale of one to ten?" Red asked, breaking the rules confidently.

Swan stared at her. "Almost eighty now. Slowly climbing to one hundred."

Regina sat there for a long time, considering the other woman in silence, such silence that displayed an intense re-evaluation of character and setting. For she had been slightly aware of the blonde's affections towards her specifically meaning something more than friends. But there had been an expected amount of uncertainty, as there always is, even when the truth is staring at someone directly. Then paranoia slowly cast a net over the brunette, as she sat there studying the owner of emerald eyes.

Could she be reading this all wrong?

But who else would Emma be referring to?

Was there someone else in Storybrooke that had stolen her heart, someone Regina wasn't aware of?

"Truth or Dare?" Red snapped her fingers at the older woman and the room swung back into focus. "Come on. Don't slip away."

Regina blinked slowly. "I...suppose...truth would suffice this time."

"Is it true..." Lucas began without skipping a beat, "...that you're in love with someone in this room right now?"

She was caught, knowing even before the question was posed, that such a thing would be asked of her. After all, with two confident friends such as those belonging to Emma, what else could arise from this situation but an in depth analysis of her character? Certainly, they were curious and wished to be of assistance. Revealing the truth wasn't something they feared. Honesty was indeed the best policy. So trying to keep her breathing at a slow pace, the brunette hugged herself and sat back comfortably.

"Yes. I am."

From the moment those three words were uttered, Emma couldn't help but gaze at the older woman. With a definite look of disbelief on her face, she appeared to be finally convinced of something that should have been more than obvious from the beginning. Because a woman such as Regina didn't reveal things about herself that easily. In fact, the majority of lawyers were known to be liars. Whether as a joke or not, their profession forced them to alter the truth to suit their cases and clients. However, from the very first time they met, and enough was said, the brunette had confessed quite a fair amount of honest facts to the blonde. And it was a sign of absolute trust.

Belle was smiling.

Lucas was, as well.

Regina's lips were bitten, and she refused to glance at the woman by her side.


	9. Confessions

"How about we play another game then?" Red suggested some time afterwards. "How about a round of Uno?"

"I'll pass," the older woman waved the offer off, her husky voice taking on a rustier quality as she rose up slowly. "You three have fun. I'm rather exhausted."

Lucas stared in disbelief. "Aw, come on! Drink a beer. Get lively!"

She was waved off regardless, and without saying another word, the brunette's footsteps led away.

The more she created distance between them, the more Emma felt her heart tugging in that direction. It was almost as if fate was trying to pull her closer to the brunette, hoping that something would happen between them. Oh how she wished more than ever to have her two friends vacate the apartment and leave a little privacy behind. Had they not been there, she would have gotten up and followed Regina, wishing to have them speak a little more about anything. Anything at all.

"Incomplete," Red said softly to Emma as the bedroom door closed deeper within the apartment. "Fuck. I didn't get a direct confession from her but -"

"Wasn't that enough to work with?" That was Belle, eager to please. "She did give you enough evidence."

"Yeah but I could have heated things up."

The blonde had her head bowed and was seriously contemplating the night's events, and even earlier than that. They didn't initiate a game of Uno afterwards, but sat there observing their friend's countenance in a silent vigil. Eventually, they left at nine o'clock and bid Emma a good night and good luck, with the hopes of hearing news of revelations the next day.

After seriously pondering up any excuse to approach Regina, she filled a glass with water and went forth. Softly knocking on the door, the tranquillity in the apartment was one to treasure, especially as a clap of thunder sounded above.

"Come in," came her throaty voice from within the room.

The yellow lamp was turned on as she entered, the brunette already wrapped in the pink wool blanket. The peek of dark blue near the rise and fall of her chest signalled to the blonde that she had slipped into the nightgown provided, a cotton dress. Even though her feet were bare, she couldn't quite feel the coldness seeping through the floorboards as yet. But from the flutter of the blinds, at least a certain amount of drizzle had to have sprinkled over the town by then.

"I just came to tell you that they left a few minutes ago," Emma tucked a chunk of blonde hair behind an ear, standing still by the door. "And I thought you might like a glass of water."

"Thank you," Regina said, appearing so comfortable buried in the covers on the bed. "Come," she gestured for the younger woman to draw nearer. "Sit with me for a while. I'd like to talk to you."

Here we go, Emma thought to herself as she took tentative steps into the room. Handing the glass over, in the process of it all, their fingers brushed. Barely. But it was something that sent a small bolt of electricity through her hand and into a beating heart. Could it be insane of her to wish so much within her soul to reach out and caress the brunette's slightly coloured cheek? Over and over again? Never before had she felt so inclined to be near to a woman, strongly desiring to hold her hand. Or to lie next to her.

"I'm so sorry that I was so cold to you today," she began, head lowered, "I just have a lot going on in my head right now."

Regina sympathized. She could feel herself melting. "If I ask, will you tell me what is bothering you so much?"

"I'm afraid that if I tell you, you might think I'm stupid." She had to hold up a certain amount of doubt.

"You've said and done the kindest things to me from the time we met," said Regina softly, her eyes never leaving the younger woman. "I hardly think that a stupid woman would show the kind of affection and genuine care that you have shown to me."

"What if it means more than you think?" Emerald eyes were lifted to meet brown ones. Emma stared. "What if what I want to tell you is not something you want to hear?"

It was enough to squeeze the older woman's heart. Her chest heaved. "I wasn't referring to Red or Belle, if you must know." Her voice trembled a bit. "So talk to me. Tell me what you wish."

It took a while before the blonde gathered her composure, well a little. Thunder crashed up above and the window panes rattled.

"I want to say so many things to you right now," Emma sat on the edge of the bed, and with their close proximity, their hands brushed again.

Both of them gazed at the touch, which electrified their hearts further and it was Regina who gently captured fair fingers within hers. She wasn't prepared to hold back just then. Not after they had travelled that far; no pun intended. Belle had been right. If she had stretched out her journey this far with a stranger who had slowly become an angel, then why would there be any desire to stall what was obviously felt?

"Pour out your heart to me then," was the brunette's response, finding it hard to breath from the warmth generated by the younger woman. "Please."

"Is it true?" Emma's voice was unsteady, because their eyes connected. "That you're in love with me?"

A question that would provide so much clarity.

"It is so strange, isn't it?" the older woman's voice grew huskier from emotion as she smiled. "I never could have ever imagined this happening to me. In the most peculiar fashion too. There I was, running away from a man who had shown me nothing but ignorance and pain and I met you. I met you and...I trusted you so easily with my life. With my...safety."

"I never imagined this kind of thing happening either." The blonde bit her lips. "All I had back on the road was my kid. And I'm so glad that you trust me. I trusted you eventually too and it's hard for me."

"Did you suspect that I could be interested in you?" Regina was curious.

The other woman shrugged. "Maybe. Maybe not. Come to think of it, the signs were there but I've never been in a situation like this with another woman. I just..." Emma shook her head, emerald eyes lowered, "...didn't know how to take this all in. I didn't know how to process it. Because it began to happen so fast and before I realized...what was happening...I was nose deep."

Regina blinked slowly and gently pushed herself up. Feet curled under her, she leaned back onto the fluffy white pillow and the wind began to howl outside like a wounded animal. Window panes rattled and there was the sound of huge raindrops pelting themselves onto the glass behind her. Even though the atmosphere was tumultuous outside in regards to the weather, the room was quiet enough to hear the beating of one's heart. But there was a raging storm inside of the blonde as she gazed into brown eyes.

"The only thing that prevented me from talking to you as much as you wanted me to from last night, was my paranoia and my..." Emma sighed, "...doubt. Me believing that you would never feel the same way. And that you were in love with Daniel instead of me."

"Daniel?" Regina smiled and squeezed the younger woman's fingers affectionately. "I thought I told you before that he's a married man with two kids and a very pleasant wife."

"Yeah, but still. There was me thinking that you two probably had an affair going on..."

"What?" The brunette appeared aghast, nevertheless, she smiled.

"I know right? Stupid of me."

"By all means do not feel abnormal because of your paranoia. Here was me believing that you were overly kind towards me and nothing else."

"It started out that way," Emma said softly, hanging her head, "on the road. When I picked you up out there, I wasn't expecting to even find you so beautiful and amazing. I kind of found myself being so protective over you." Her voice was unsteady. "I couldn't help but say certain things to you."

Regina twisted the pink blanket between her fingers and couldn't take her eyes off the other woman. "Should I still find another place to stay then?"

"No," the blonde said quickly, shock showing on her face. "I mean..." with the shake of her head, she smiled, "don't. If you want to, then you can. But it's not like we're sharing the same room. So we have our own space."

"Do you love me enough to have us take things slow?" She felt as if it was the ideal thing to do. After all, this was entirely new to both of them.

"I know that no one else has ever made me feel the way I feel about you. And I don't even think that it'll fade away. So yeah. I don't mind. Seems like every single fifteen minutes, I fall deeper in love with you." Emma offered a weak smile.

"Likewise," Regina said, her voice weakening.

"Anyway, here I am, revealing so much and talking so much, I should probably stop being a mush." The blonde shook her head and realized that tears clouded emerald eyes. She sniffed.

"I actually like this side of you," the brunette confessed, the lightening briefly illuminating the room. Her brown eyes were darker in the room. But if it was possible, such a dark colour appeared softer also because of a certain amount of wetness generated from tears. "When we first met, I found your chatter rather annoying. But right now, all I want is to hear your voice. Is that strange?"

Emerald eyes blinked slowly, wet with tears. Emma smiled. "No. It's not."

For some time, they both remained the way they were, one seated on the bed and the other curled up in a sitting position against her pillow. The wind kept howling around the building, and as the rain came down in sheets, their gaze deepened on each other. Becoming lost in emotions, and allowing the meeting of their hands to provide so much satisfaction for the moment. It was so soothing to finally be on the same page, knowing that all there was to the sudden revelation was a simple confession of feelings. Something either of them was afraid to do.

"Will you lie next to me through the night?" Regina's voice had reduced to a hoarse whisper, her fingers curling into Emma's fair hands. "I'd like to feel you beside me."

"I couldn't ask for anything better than that," said Emma softly. "Are you cold?"

The brunette shook her head slowly. "There's something about you that wraps me in such warmth. I think that it's the determination and fire in your eyes. Even when I was out in the cold, you suddenly lit a fire in my heart."

"Who's poetic now?" the blonde smiled.

She peeled back the blanket and slipped in beside the older woman gently. Without restraining herself, the brunette reached out to capture blonde tendrils and moved them away from Emma's face. Her caress was almost like touching a delicate flower. Slow and soft. Intimate. Brown eyes studied the features of a woman she could only see as angelic in every nature and when their fingers entwined between them, so much was transmitted through a gaze.

If she could have only painted a picture of Regina's face, she would have done it in the softest honey colour. As much was evident from the way the brunette held her hands and stayed there without saying a word. That this was something she had yearned for. To be loved this way. So gentle and soothing. Not a harsh word uttered nor too much expected of her. No bad dreams nor bad confrontations. Even when they had so much tension between the two of them, she still felt comfortable in Emma's space. It was almost as if their souls were wrapping around each other from the first time they met.

When she fell asleep, Regina dreamed of the two of them twirling around a room in each other's arms. Dancing to an instrumental tune whilst the blonde gaily laughed and kept their eyes connected. She envisioned a room full of people, and a live band. Everyone raising their glasses to the two of them and the feel of her red dress flapping around crisscrossing ankles. And maybe, just maybe, she was dreaming about more than just a festivity that warranted dancing.

Maybe she was dreaming about a wedding reception.

X

* * *

The following morning when Emma woke up, she found herself enveloped in a hug that was generating enough warmth to make her toes curl. A head of dark hair was buried into her neck and she inhaled the sweet smell of watermelons as the body wash still rested on honey coloured skin. It was like a dream to her, to wake up like that. Knowing that she was in the arms of someone else who deeply loved her in a way she never believed would happen in that lifetime. It wasn't just the fact of their genders. It was also how fast they had fallen for each other.

Later that day, after making certain inquiries at the Bank and spending the entire morning in there, Regina met the blonde at the Diner for a late lunch. It was almost one o'clock and the weather was still bleak, the sun hiding behind thick gray clouds. From the second she stepped into the establishment, three pairs of eyes rested on her. Belle and Red were positioned by the counter as the latter leaned against it and the former sat on a stool. And Emma immediately felt her heart leap for joy, fork poised in mid-air over a plate of macaroni.

Regina smiled.

Hastily, she went over to the blonde and couldn't help but feel her cheeks growing warmer. Both of them were somehow dressed in red tops with blue jeans. One was wearing a tank top whilst the other had been given a long sleeved red shirt with gold buttons.

When she slid into the seat opposite Emma, they couldn't take their eyes off of each other. Even for any bystander, the look on both their faces would have given out so much more. Red was gaping at the scene and so was Belle. Regina seemed to appear captivated and staring lovingly into emerald eyes whilst the owner of the latter blinked back slowly.

"Sorry I went ahead and ordered," the blonde said softly. "I was so hungry."

"There is no harm in that," the older woman replied, resting both hands upon the table, legs crossed. "What is that you're having? Pasta with..." she scrutinized the bowl, "...cheese and chicken cubes?"

"Yeah. You want the same thing? I'd recommend the curry too. But I somehow figure that the spiciness might get to you."

"And you're correct as expected," said Regina, resting her eyes on the chalkboard displaying the dishes available. "I think that I'll try the garden salad and stewed noodles. Is that good?"

"Granny is a boss at cooking. Every damn thing in here tastes good. So yeah," the blonde shrugged, chewing slowly.

When the brunette made an attempt to rise up, Emma did so too.

"Wait," she dabbed at her lips with a folded tissue, "let me order for you. I need some more ketchup anyway."

Regina smiled warmly and reached out to rest a hand on a fair one. "Emma, thank you."

"Like I said before, don't thank me yet. There's so much more I have to do for you. I don't think I'll ever stop in this lifetime." And with that, she left the table with a seated occupant who found that her heart was melting after such words.

Whilst they ate, their intimate setting was studied by a taller brunette and another soft featured one. Both of them sat by the counter engrossed in their own conversation that centered on the pair just across the room. It was only usual for that to occur.

Ever so often, they remained silent and gazed upon the two women with loving eyes. Red was no stranger to the entire ordeal. And by the gazes alone exchanged between the brunette and the blonde, she gathered a fair estimation that they were both aware of each other's feelings.

"Imagine it, eh?" Red nudged Belle and kept her voice low. "Our baby Emma, all grown up and into women now."

"Only one woman, you mean," her girlfriend corrected. "Even before now, she never showed any inclination towards the same sex."

"True that." Lucas chewed on her slice of vanilla cake and swallowed, eyes never leaving the table across the room. "I gave her the talk when she was ten about the birds and the bees. Now I'm going to have to talk to her about the girl/girl agenda."

"I don't think that's necessary," Belle pressed her fingertips onto her partner's right arm and appeared worried. "We've intervened enough. Haven't we?"

"Yeah but suppose she..." the taller brunette sighed. "Oh what the fuck. It's familiar territory. She'll know what to do."

"Exactly. And she'll learn. I bet it's the first time for both of them. So a certain amount of nervousness will be understood on both sides."

A light drizzle began outside, and the sky was darkening again. As they sat by the window, the chilly wind was caressing the blonde's exposed arms but one look from the brunette seemed to generate enough warmth to chase away the cold. Even so, just being in the older woman's presence was stimulating. Added to that, the warm meal of pasta had been quite beneficial. So there she sat, admiring how brown eyes kept locking with hers every few seconds. Smiles were exchanged.

"I can't believe that you stashed your bank cards away in your wet jeans that night," she tilted her head and watched the garden salad being chewed on delicately. "Anything else you brought along with you?"

"My brain," said the brunette in all humour, "quite intact. There is a load of information regarding contacts and numbers inside my head." She rested a finger on her right temple and chewed. "I'm quite good at memorizing things."

"I only get as far as remembering my parents' number," said Emma, shrugging. "Henry has a walkie talkie but we hardly use it."

"Is that how you two communicate when you're in town?" Regina was fascinated, eyebrows raised.

"Yeah." The blonde dug into her jeans' pocket and fished out the transmitter, brandishing it at the other woman. "See? Mine's yellow. His is blue. He even taped my name to the back of it." She showed the brunette her son's creativity and smiled.

"And he answers any time you ring him in?"

"Yep." Just for demonstration, the younger woman pressed the walkie talkie and said, "do you read me, private?"

Two seconds elapsed and then the device crackled. "I read you, Nancy. Over"

"Nancy?" Regina smiled. "What an odd secretive name."

"Nancy Drew..." the blonde explained. She laughed softly. "Yeah, I know. I was obsessed with those books when I was a kid."

The brunette chewed on a piece of lettuce and tilted her head. "Me too. And the Dana Girls."

The device crackled again. "Where are you, Nancy? Over."

"I'm..." emerald eyes met brown ones, the walkie talkie pressed to her lips, "...with Regina." A gaze was enacted and she quickly became lost in it before realizing the error in her message. "Over," she added quickly.

"Are you two on a date? Over." Henry wasted no time.

"Smart kid," Emma said to Regina. "I didn't tell him anything, I swear."

"I think that he figured us out when I first met him. He said something to me that suggested that."

"Oh?" This time the blonde was curious.

"Yes, he made me promise to never leave you alone," the older woman said, her voice growing softer. "He told me that he missed the way you smile. And it seemed to him as if you smiled a lot when you were with me at your parents' house."

For a while, all she could was sit there and allow her kid's innocence and honesty to sink in. His intentions. To have her become happy again. All of it was so emotionally pressing on her that she carefully took up the tissue and rested it upon parted lips. Trying to breathe. Trying to push away the guilt arising from her absence in her son's life. And even though she was hardly around, he wanted the best for her.

"Yeah," her walkie crackled. "We're on a date. Over."

About one minute later, Henry's voice drifted from the device. "Thank you, Regina," he said. "For not breaking our promise. Over."

Emma smiled at the brunette and there were tears in emerald eyes as the two of them gazed at each other.

She took her shopping afterwards, in a string of department stores and boutiques along Main Street with ease. They chose to walk, side by side with their hands brushing every once and a while. Which presented a kind of exciting feeling that she used to linger on when Neal had begun to flirt with her. It was still a new experience all the same; knowing that she could love, and let go and be given a chance to love again.

It was simple, the way they handled each other. Never too affectionate since it was merely less than a day after their confessions on buried feelings. But generally revealing enough in the way they looked at each other. It was all the same, captivating.

"I like the red one on you," Emma commented.

Regina locked eyes with her and hugged the red, long sleeved silk shirt. "I was going to choose the yellow since it's your favourite colour."

"The yellow in the blouse with the red frills on the front is nice," the blonde pointed out, jerking her chin at the garment draped over the older woman's right arm. "It makes you look so sunny and gorgeous."

"In this weather, I suppose that is fitting," Regina neatly folded the red shirt and added it to the blouse on her arm.

"Underwear next?" Emma suggested, hands shoved into her jeans' pockets.

The brunette smirked. "Sure. Why not?"

Buried deep within the department store, in the ladies section, the two of them were huddled together in front of a rack of very lacy panties. A few of the garments had words sewn into the backs of them and the humour arising from those descriptive labels were enough to throw them into a fit of laughter. Very soon, the older woman had selected what she needed and to the pants section they headed.

"Let me see," Emma pleaded from outside the dressing room, two other pairs of black jeans draped over her left arm. "Come on."

"It's too tight. I feel..." Regina studied herself and frowned in the mirror, "...like a hippie."

"Show me."

The door was pushed outwards slowly and under the mellow yellow light, the brunette stood with hands on her hips. "Awaiting the verdict," she said grimly.

Emerald eyes sparkled. "Jesus, you look so sexy in anything. I love those more than the black tailored ones though."

"But I've gotten so used to wearing tailored pants," Regina tilted her head and began to unbutton the top of the black jeans. Dark tendrils fell into her eyes as she did and the blonde's cheeks coloured slightly from witnessing the other woman undressing. "I've worn only that for most of my life, it has become like a uniform."

"Um..." Emma blinked at the show of honey coloured skin just under the brunette's shirt and she diverted her eyes. "Yeah, I bet. You being a lawyer and all."

But her bashfulness didn't go unnoticed. The older woman lifted her pair of brown orbs to register the blonde's blush. She smiled. "Don't you want to look at me?"

It took a few seconds for her to gather herself and then Emma finally locked eyes with the other woman. It was more like a stare than a gaze but nevertheless, it was effective. Her emotions were clearly displayed.

"I just thought that you want to take things slow. That's all," the blonde shrugged and offered a smile. "I don't want to jump ahead."

"In all honesty, you have seen me before without clothes," said the older woman, smirking.

"Kind of like a blurred image."

"And did you like what you saw?" Regina was slowly slipping out of her black jeans, brown eyes never leaving emerald ones. "In the rain that night?"

The blonde blinked several times, appearing dumbfounded. "I...did. Still do."

"How much?" The other woman was out of her jeans by then. She reached for the pants that had been offered to her earlier that morning and smiled.

"So much that I want to kiss every inch of you right now," Emma whispered as residents of the town browsed the shelves around them. Regina's honey coloured cheeks immediately flushed red and her eyes widened. "I want to kiss you so bad right now. You have no idea."

Eyelashes fluttered slowly as the other woman blinked. "Patience, my love," she whispered back. And before sparing another second, the door was slowly pushed close.

Her heart was beating so fast when she decided to step away from the dressing room. To a point where her breathing became a task by itself. Surely there was a growing need for much more than their fingers entwining? Things were developing so fast on her side, that she found it quite contradicting to have the older woman seem so composed about it all. However, it was always said by her mother that when something unfolded too fast, there was the crash and burn conclusion to be considered. And by all means, she didn't wish for them to come to a stale finish.

So sucking it up and mustering together all the strength she had from within, the blonde selectively positioned herself farthest away from the dressing room. Just near the cashier she was, in direct line of sight when the brunette would emerge. But oh how fate had a funny way of bringing the circus to town so suddenly, for as she heard a small, girly voice from just by the door, Emma immediately attached a face to the owner.

"Shopping without me?" Mary Swan Nolan appeared crestfallen as she approached her daughter and, as always, pressed a kiss upon a fair cheek. "You're a real spoilsport, Emma. How could you do this to me?" The pixie cut brunette gave the blonde a sharp tap on her right arm and scowled. "I am ashamed of you. Your own mother!"

"Mum, don't cause a scene," Emma muttered, rolling her eyes, arms folded. She considered the door to the dressing room as it was finally pushed open. "I'm not here alone."

"Oh so you replaced me, didn't you? How many times have I told you that you'll always, always be my baby? Mummy knows best, you know. Always. I know what's best but you never listen and I -"

"Hello Mrs. Nolan," Regina arrived with the skinny black jeans draped over her right arm and she was equipped with a small smile. "I gather that you're quite fine today?"

"Oh," was all Emma's mother said in the moment, staring up into the brunette's face. "So this is it then."

"This is...what?" Regina paired her eyes with the blonde and frowned.

"She's doing it again," Mary made a dramatic attempt to sniff and hide it behind a raised hand. "She's replacing me. I am wounded by this. I am terribly wounded."

"Don't pay attention to her," Emma explained to Regina. She sighed. "Mum always wants shopping to be our thing. Since I was a kid. So any time I shop with any other female but her, she gets all mushy."

"I have every right to!" Mary's scowl deepened. "Since birth she was never girly and shopping is the only thing as close to being girly that we have in common."

"Mum, I got married. I pushed out a kid. Yellow is a very girly colour and I love Hello Kitty," the blonde reminded her mother, "isn't that girly enough? Geez."

Refusing to be swayed, the pixie cut woman folded her arms, chin up.

"Why are you here anyway?" Emma's eyes swept the area for her dad. When he was detected by the doorway, studying a pair of black shoes, she didn't quite understand why her mother was so hysterical. After all, her father had accompanied Mary. So why was she bothering with the situation so much?

"I'm here to buy a pair of pants for Henry. Something you never do," the shorter brunette declared.

"I'm going to pretend that you didn't just say that to me," the blonde said, and pressed her lips together to suppress a sudden swirl of anger within. "Regina," her eyes flashed as she directed them at the other woman, "you ready to cash out?"

"Um..." the brunette studied the basket of clothes the younger woman had on the counter already and she considered the skinny black jeans. "Yes. I suppose so."

"Then let's move to cashier 2."

"I forbid you -" Mary began but Emma strode away like a petulant child. "Come back here!" She demanded, even as David drew nearer and rested a comforting hand on her shoulder. "We have to buy you some girly clothes!"

Regina rested the folded pants neatly upon the counter as she stood by Emma's side and considered the blonde's parents on the other end of the department store. Should she comment on the matter at hand? There was definite tension between Emma and her parents but it wasn't her duty to intervene. After all, she was quite aware of what the strain between mother and daughter felt like but to comment on it? That would be too intrusive unless the younger woman spoke on it.

"I like the skinny jeans," Emma said softly, appearing slightly irritable but putting up a pleasant look for the brunette. She gestured at the garment. "If you wouldn't buy it then I'll buy it for you, I swear."

"But it is so tight," Regina protested.

"Exactly," the blonde sent her a lopsided smile.

"You're cheeky!" The older woman snatched up Emma's hand and squeezed it playfully. "Why don't you buy it for yourself?"

"Because I'd rather see it on you. Besides," she glanced away as brown eyes widened in an alarming fashion, "I have enough pairs of jeans to last me for the year to come and faded blue is my kind of style now."

Emma half laughed.

"I'd also like to see you with nothing on too."

Regina's eyes widened.

"But that'll have to wait…"

She bit her lips and smiled.


	10. This Is Real

It wasn't until they were preparing dinner that evening when the hazardous ordeal pertaining to trucking arose in their conversation. What would have seemed as a deterrent on the blonde's part, especially because of the dreadful storm they had both experienced, the younger woman wasn't swayed by any of it. Instead, she was actually considering a job that would take her from Maine to Vermont and back in less than a week.

Regina was affected by the whole situation, knowing also deep down inside that she was severely worried and would hate to put distance between them. It was her desire to keep the younger woman closer to her than ever before, simply because she had gotten so used to Emma's affections and company. Now for her to witness the 'apple of her eye' driving off in a truck to heaven knows where, and what would occur, she was naturally afraid.

"I don't like it," she declared whilst sliding a plate of diced chicken into the pot. "I really don't the idea of you being out on the road, all by yourself."

"Then come with me," Emma's eyes suddenly sparkled. She was standing by the sink, soaping a glass under the faucet. "Come with me and then you wouldn't be worried as much."

"You are quite aware that I begin my job as an add-on lawyer attached to the town court in collaboration with the state of Maine on Monday." Regina used the wooden spoon to spread out the chicken in the sizzling oil. "I cannot leave."

"Then I'll go alone," the blonde's lowered eyes suggested disappointment.

Some time passed with just the sizzling of the oil filling the silence between them. Obviously the older woman was considering Emma's dampened disposition and she frowned upon the fact that the blonde could not see how hazardous her second job was. She had a first, didn't she? A job at the Sheriff's station that paid well. Surely she could make ends meet with one career alone. As clever as she was, the brunette decided to try the only approach that would soften the other woman's heart in all honesty.

"I just don't want you to leave me right now," she felt her chest tighten from the thought of distance between them. "Here I am, having fallen in love with someone after such a long time, and it is the kind of love that takes my breath away. And you're going to leave me."

It was immediately effective. Emerald eyes widened. Emma stared at the other woman, holding her breath, and she turned off the faucet. In a matter of seconds the distance was closed.

"Hey," her voice was softer, gentler. She draped her arms around the brunette slowly and felt how Regina curled into her embrace instantaneously. "It would be just six hours, seven hours max. I'd be back in the same day."

"And then another truck route would take you further. To New York again, perhaps," Regina croaked, her eyes fluttering close as she pushed around the chicken with the spoon. "And then what? I wouldn't be able to see you in more than two days?"

"Don't say that," Emma cooed into the older woman's left ear as she leaned in closer, wrapping her arms tighter around the one person who meant so much to her. "I wouldn't take jobs that would take me away for so long."

"I don't like it," Regina said, suddenly feeling her eyes burn as emotions rose to the surface. She was never insecure but when it came to feeling so deeply about someone, her heart was all too sensitive. Resting the spoon down, she circled around in the blonde's embrace still and their eyes met. "Please, can you at least consider holding up your job at the Sheriff's station only and discard of the one that takes you miles away from me? I don't want to wake up to bad news."

Emerald eyes softened from tears because she had slipped herself into the other woman's mind and could clearly see and feel how worried she was because of the risky job. Had she been in the same position, Emma realized that the same concerns would be voiced most definitely. Added to that, she would have been unable to sleep at nights, if they spent those nights apart from each other. To leave so soon when their feelings were still developing and unfolding so strongly; she began to mentally turn herself against the idea of taking the job.

"I'd do anything for you," Emma rested their foreheads together and savoured the warmth between them. "Fuck, I'm even torturing myself by waiting on you to find the right time to kiss me. Patience, you said. And patience is all I've got when I'm with you. Whatever you want, I'll do it."

That was enough said to bring tears to brown eyes although she smiled. Her eyes leaked onto the blonde's fair cheek and stained them gradually. Even whilst they were beginning to lose their minds from holding back a kiss, Emma reached up and pressed her palms on either side of the older woman's face. Captivated in the moment, they were. So why wasn't the kiss happening? The blonde awaited it and didn't receive anything but the rub of their noses together affectionately.

"My job pays well," Regina said as if it would make matters any better. "I take high profile cases and I work on more than one at once. Between you and me, we can cater for so much more."

"It's not that," Emma said softly, releasing the brunette so that she could return to turning the chicken. "It's just that...I met you...and here comes a reason for me to change up the game. Like, I've been doing the same thing for what seems like ages now." She collected the plate of vegetables and added them to the pot. "Doing truck jobs. Working patrol and taking care of complaints when I'm in town. It's like this whole system that kept me going for all these years." She shrugged. "I guess that I had to find some way to cope. To...get back control of my life and when I did get it, I began to live like a robot."

"I wouldn't put it that way," the brunette smiled and reached out to caress a fair cheek with cupped fingers.

"Then how would you put it?" Emma studied the older woman's face.

"Hmm. I see it as you taking these truck jobs to distance yourself from your parents and your son. In some way, you feel like a disappointment to him or perhaps you are scared of what he reminds you of. If not scared," the brunette shrugged, "then you are definitely worried that he might start asking questions about his father and those are answers that you have chosen to bury deep down inside of you."

The blonde swallowed, affected by the accuracy of those words.

"Regardless, Emma," Regina allowed their eyes to meet, "you cannot keep running for the rest of your life. Didn't you claim that you wished for permanence? The same thing I desire?"

A small nod was enough. Emerald eyes blinked slowly.

"Then being with me...look at this as a reason to cease all attempts to run. I wouldn't like to think that you wish to run away from me."

"Is that how you see it?" Emma's voice was hoarser for she was filled with emotion. "Me running away from you?"

"I see it as you deflecting change and refusing to adapt to the fact that yes, I have changed your life. And yes, I am one more person you care about, apart from your son. So obviously there is not one, but two reasons why you simply must stay put in Storybrooke." She hoped that her words weren't being transmitted in a harsh manner.

For a long time, Emma didn't say anything on the matter, but merely stood there offering only her company and assistance in the kitchen. The rice was added and stirred up. Then the sauce. She collected two glasses and went out of the room to rest them on the small table. Within her head, a few doors had opened up to reveal so much more than she had anticipated. It was all because of change, and everything relating to what Regina had said. Not only was the brunette's words true on all levels, but for the first time in her life, someone had figured her out almost too easily.

For the first time in her life, someone had unearthed the reason why she put distance between herself and this town.

She had a slow space of crying in the shower before dinner. Standing there, after scrubbing herself under warm water that soothed and chased away an oncoming headache, the blonde cried because she was changing and her life was changing again and it was supposed to scare her but it wasn't. Why? Because of the security and comfort Regina's presence offered. Nothing was feared when the brunette was in her life. Nothing at all. Everything was suddenly so calm and less strained than before.

It was the older woman's connection with her that seemed to awe Emma. She could, without effort, get into her head and paw through the rubble to find exactly what she needed. She had her all figured out but the younger woman was still trying to do the same in regards to the brunette. Didn't she have a hard time figuring out if her feelings were mutual from the beginning? Was it possible that Regina had also known of her inclination from the beginning? It could be. It could also be possible that she was quite aware of how Emma put up a front but deep down inside, she was very vulnerable.

"Forgive me if I spoke too harshly to you before," Regina immediately said with such worry in her voice, it slightly trembled when the blonde sat down for dinner. "It's my nature. To be blunt and entirely capable of seeing the many lines that wound together to build up someone's character. After all, I am a lawyer. I need to be able to see into someone's mind even and predict, even before the reveal certain things to me."

Emma forked up some rise and vegetables and kept her eyes lowered.

"Are you angry at me?" It was only fitting to ask. The brunette couldn't take one bite of her meal before making sure of a positive answer. "If you are, then I would like you to know that my words weren't meant to be harsh. I am so fond of you, Emma. I would never be harsh to you. Never. And when I spoke of your son, I was pushing it. But deep down inside, I am certain that you wish to be closer to him."

"I'm not...mad at you," the blonde said softly, feeling her throat ache because the other woman was caring so much for her and what she felt. "You just kind of hit me with the facts and I'm still trying to...I don't know..." she shrugged, "...hate myself for everything."

"Why and how can you hate yourself when I love you for everything you are thus far?" Regina sat across the table and gazed at the younger woman with such interest, it was remarkable.

"I'm just a horrible mother," Emma's voice trembled. Her lips quivered. The fork slipped out from between her fingers and clattered onto the plate. Emerald eyes were squeezed shut. "I can't believe that I'm kidding around with my own son."

Resting her cutlery gently upon the plate, the brunette rose up and went around the table. When she had closed the distance between them, Regina ran her fingers through soft blonde tendrils and pressed Emma's head into her midsection, caressing the younger woman's face whilst she stood there. It was enough angst to feel how intense the situation was. She was the one who felt horrible for bringing the truth to light. Certain things were to be left alone. But she couldn't bare to sit back and watch a mother separate herself from her child, simply because she blamed herself for something that had no definite meaning.

"You're not a horrible mother," she said, her husky voice soothing the blonde. "I saw how his little face lit up when he saw you that night. All he wants is to see you more. He cares as much about you as you do about him. That much I know, from the promise he made me keep." She felt how the younger woman melted into her body.

"Why is this happening to me?" Emma croaked, entwining their fingers as she pressed her face into the warmth the older woman provided. "Why am I so lucky all of a sudden, so lucky that I think it's all a dream?"

"Me, you mean?" Regina caressed the blonde's forehead gently. "Simply put, fate works in mysterious ways."

They sat down to eat again and passed the evening engrossed in a documentary about alien abductions. Oh how the time flew by. One minute the blonde was hoping that they could talk more and then the strange occurrences on the television captured her interest. People relating their encounters with flying disks and glowing spacecrafts. Waking up dressed in a different nightgown than the one they slipped into. It was captivating.

"Do you like these kind of things?" Regina was finding the happenings on the television to be somewhat too far-fetched.

Emma half shrugged and smiled. "Yeah. You?"

"Hmm." The older woman shifted herself closer to Emma and curled into her left shoulder, feet tucked under. "Falls in the same category as unicorns..."

When it was evident that nearness was all they longed for, the brunette kept caressing the younger woman's fingers. Emma, in turn, mirrored the other woman's move and savoured the way she was growing warmer and warmer.

"Just remember that the unicorn is the national animal for Scotland," the younger woman declared triumphantly. "And that means as much as anyone gives them credit for."

"Yes, but..." Regina rolled her eyes and decided to remain silent on the matter at present.

"It's real," Emma said, staring at the television, and wrapping an arm around a warm body that provided such clarity of the existence of love still.

"I suppose so..." There was a sigh. "To you."

"It's real, Regina," emerald eyes locked with brown ones. Their lips were inches apart and the blonde could feel warm breath kiss her face. It was enough to warrant a bout of dizziness that totally switched off the possibility of focusing on the documentary on the screen. "Believe me, it is."

"This..." Suddenly, the older woman was shifting position, drawing in closer and finally deciding on the impact of the moment being just most suited. She brushed her red stained lips upon soft ones belonging to a woman had become breathless; emerald eyes staring. "This is real," she whispered.

From the very instant when they touched so intimately for the first time, it was something she hadn't quite anticipated correctly. For one could dream of such times in their spare spaces of leisure. Emma could have lingered outside that dressing room earlier in the department store and envisioned the actuality of the moment, but the very touch. The reality that provided so much more feeling; she wanted more. And therefore, it was decided.

With her fingers raking pathways through silky brown hair, she moved parted lips in once again and tasted more than a dream. A slice in time that became a stretch of unfolding one's heart. Of feeling her toes curl when Regina kissed her back and their eyes fluttered close and the way the blonde unearthed a throaty moan from with the older woman. It was a perfect definition of bliss; to be in such close proximity with someone who was capable of snatching away every breath and stealing every thought, selflessly on a mission to connect each other's hearts. And to keep it that way for as long as they were able to live.

"Emma," Regina whispered. She trembled just as bold fingers curled into the front of her red sweater. From just one touch alone...and coming undone. She stared into emerald eyes.

It was the younger woman who decidedly cradled a head of dark tendrils into her neck. "You smell so good." She allowed her nose to seek out an abundance of fruity scents. "Apples."

"Yes," Regina couldn't quite find her voice because of the severity of passion rippling through her body. "My favourite...fragrance."

"Is that the new one you bought today?" She couldn't conceal how her body trembled from their nearness. "With the body lotion?"

A nod was given as they were wrapped in each other's arms.

"You know what I want right now?" Emma whispered, feeling how she opened up further when the older woman moved gently to sit sideways on her lap.

"I know what I want." The brunette rubbed their noses together and pressed, not one, but three kisses upon a fair right cheek, Emma's right temple and then her soft blonde hair.

Emerald eyes were hidden behind closed eyelids. "I want to scoop you up, take you to bed and undress you like I used to undress this one Barbie doll I had. Back when I was like five."

The sudden declaration obviously intrigued Regina as she allowed their eyes to meet and narrowed hers, a soft smile offered as well. "And here I am, yearning for the same thing. Except..." she tucked a chunk of blonde hair behind the younger woman's right ear, brown orbs following the move, "...I would put it quite differently."

"Okay," Emma chuckled, and brushed their lips together, "tell me then."

"How about you..." Regina wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck, smirking, "...scoop me up, and when we get to the bedroom, I'll tell you exactly what I wish for you to do?"

The younger woman was pleased. She smiled, her cheeks colouring. "I would never delay a plan like that." And without sparing a second, that was exactly done, accompanied by her comment on how light as a feather the brunette was.

"Now I'm glad that Red pressured me to go to the gym," she stepped around the table in front of the chair as Regina's dark hair tumbled forward as their foreheads met. "Upper body strength really -" She was silenced by a deep kiss that erased all thoughts about punching bags and doing kick-boxing.

Their first time with each other was one that entailed slow and deepened touches that suggested a certain amount of exploration at best, and discovery on how their bodies reacted.

Undressing the older woman sent Emma's heart on a racing course that never seemed to end, as she peeled off that soft red, wool sweater and her widened eyes met the swell of honey coloured breasts. Black lace, the material straining from what was in abundance within it; that's all it took to enact a gaze that was eventually broken by the taking of her hands. Doing so, Regina guided the blonde's touch to her heaving chest and when those warm fingers splayed across the Victoria Secret black bra she had conveniently purchased that day, she deeply admired emerald eyes and the excitement behind them. The intrigue and thirst to proceed. Feeling how those same hands proceeded to squeeze gently, as her nipples grew harder and her mind clouded with the unfolding of so much passion.

It definitely was an awakening, rather than a reliving of something that had been savoured before. Because although she had slipped into the murky waters of desire before, after many years of never tasting the blissful moment of intimacy, here it was now. Stronger than anything else and deepening by the second whilst the skies grew darker outside and the rain threatened to come forth with such vengeance as earlier. And even as their entwined fingers slowly crept across inches of skin, from fair, smooth breasts to soft, honey coloured ones, their eyes never showed any signs of diminishing any exactness of passion.

Rapturous.

"Go ahead," Regina purred, "peel off my clothes."

Emma smirked. "If you insist."

Very soon, both of them were unzipping the front of their jeans and slipping eager hands inside.

Her back met the softness of the sheet. She felt how Emma cupped that part that was burning up as her head met the softness of the pillow. And nothing else mattered but the desire to unfold and to let herself go as far as she had ever done before. To feel how wet and warm the other woman was between her soft thighs that were spread apart and welcoming her. To find her way without seeing but knowing just where and when to touch and venture. For it wasn't new to her as had been anticipated. No. When her finger slowly slipped into the blonde on top, nothing felt strange but everything felt like rediscovery.

Making love to a woman was deeper and mind-blowing, Emma fought to ponder upon. They worked up a rhythm and tormented each other with thrusting fingers that twisted and pleased. Even when Regina's hoarse cries filled the room, she begged for more, and her back arched up as their movements quickened. So that very soon, both of them were tumbling over the edge as their bodies convulsed from ripples of pleasure that curled toes and soaked soft skin with sweat. And when the brunette wrapped her legs around the younger woman's hips, she gave in to being dominated, never regretting any second of it.

So much the ecstatic moment was, that she, for some time, lost all thoughts and would only stare up at the ceiling, lips parted. Emma was using her mouth, of course, on that one part of the older woman that was still aching to be satisfied. The parting of honey coloured legs, so soft when she pressed kisses on inner thighs and moved upwards. Upwards and into a region that was savoured by sucking and encircling her tongue; watching how the brunette responded to every touch.

Regina balled her fists into the pillow above her head and sucked on a red stained but smudged bottom lip as she neared the edge once more. Feeling how Emma's thirst to nibble and suck softly then harder and harder stimulated that very core of her that was trembling like a leaf. Even before she could prepare herself for the occurrence, her body shook from head to toe as deep, throaty cries were unearthed. She was still shaking when the blonde moved on top of her and pressed their bodies together, feeling how blonde hair tickled a flushed neck. And feeling how the younger woman buried her head into her wet, dark tendrils.

X

* * *

When Mary Swan Nolan found out about the fresh romantic pair that was developing right under her little nose, she wrinkled it. Arms folded, there was a look upon her round face that suggested a kind of definite rigidity all because of the norms and morality attached to religion. How would the church community respond to this? What would the ladies of the cathedral say behind her back? At bake sales, would they include her in their gossip as usual? Or would they frown upon her daughter's relationship with this strange woman who had slipped into Storybrooke and sneaked into the blonde's heart?

"I wouldn't have it." Chin up, she refused to consider David who sat on the porch beside her.

It was a quiet, moonlit night, with a few twinkling stars dotting the velvet sky and a soothing cool breeze that kissed cheeks and rustled leaves in trees.

Her husband smiled and peered through his reading glasses at the middle page of the Mirror. "Because of the church or because you disagree on your own opinion?"

"Because of the..." she suddenly appeared as if something had stuck in her throat and turned to stare at him. "Because I...Because it's..."

David, after realizing that enough was said, simply returned to his article in all smiles. "You can't accept Red being who she is and choose not to accept Emma's new found love. Kind of hypocritical and -"

"I don't disagree with what has happened to her," Mary said, scowling. She reached for her cup of cocoa and stared into the front yard that contained a simple square flower garden and a walkway. It was her pride and joy, that garden. Every day she managed some amount of time to tend to those flowers.

"If I might add," David folded the papers and considered his wife with a pleasant look, "you also took a shining to Regina from the moment you saw her. If she does become your daughter-in-law..."

Mary turned to gape at him. "How dare you, David? How dare you...put these ideas in my head..."

"I was only saying..." he trailed off, reading his papers.

"To think of the things I'll have to plan for this wedding. HER wedding!" Suddenly she was fidgeting in her seat, as if having an itch that could not be scratched. "Obviously she'll like yellow. We can do red and yellow. I'll have her dress sewn by Betsy and then the cake will be done by Granny. So much to plan!"

David considered his wife rubbing her hands in glee, eyes distant. He sighed. "So like I guessed, it's not you who disagrees with her relationship with Regina. It's because of the church."

"I would never put the church above my daughter, come to think of it." The brunette was still concocting ways and means in her head to plan the extravagant wedding. "Because as God above knows my daughter, she would never, and I repeat, never get tangled up with someone if it wasn't serious. Never having a boyfriend in high school or college. My little baby."

"Or so you think," David muttered, smiling behind his papers, but his voice low enough to never be heard.

"What's that?" Her round face peered over at him.

"Oh I was only saying that I'm sitting here remembering your girl crushes on Red and Ariel. Back in the days when we were in high school." He was enjoying himself, especially that 'deer in the headlights' look that washed over her face when she realized the effect of those two names on her past. "I remember when I used to find the three of you in the library huddled together, and sniffing each other's hair."

"We weren't doing any such thing!" Mary said defensively, although her cheeks slightly coloured red. "We were studying. Hard."

"So you say. So you say..."

She narrowed her eyes at him and inhaled deeply. "And should I remind you of your locker romance with Killian?"

David turned to stare at her.

Both of them stared at each other for quite some time.

And then Mary initiated a bout of laughter between the two of them.

"Well if gay runs in the genes, then she got quite a slice of the pie," David said smiling afterwards, "I mean, look who was her nanny when she was younger. Red. Red probably filled her head with Disney princesses falling in love with each other since then."

"And Neal?" The brunette felt like he was slipping behind in the past and becoming a blur.

"I think that at the moment, he's history."

Mary frowned. "But Henry. What will we...she tell him about all of this?"

"And you think that he doesn't know already?" David cocked an eyebrow and smiled. "From the first night he met Regina, he was analysing her from head to toe. I'd say that the boy already detected what was going on before you and me."

"Just like his father," Mary said indignantly, "always sniffing out a con to get what he wanted."

David disagreed with the description but remained silent on the matter.


	11. Snow's Misinterpretation

It took quite some time for their schedules to fit into place, especially Regina's, and within that space of time, the days were passed without seeing each other. So that when five o'clock was reached and her briefcase was packed up neatly, the brunette couldn't wait to slip out of the court to await the yellow bug.

On most occasions, the blonde was parked outside, seat inclined backwards as she buried her nose into some suspenseful novel. But as soon as the door was tapped and their eyes met, the development in the plot would be forgotten. And that is how things occurred for a while in their lives.

There came a certain span of time when Robin's court hearings were the buzz on social media and the press. During those times, the brunette cautiously followed as much as she could after work and on the internet, hoping that the blonde wouldn't disapprove. After all, this scumbag was her ex. And exes and new lovers didn't quite fit on the same page comfortably. However, whereas she believed that the younger woman wasn't following the case, it was quite the opposite, for Emma swept through the feeds, awaiting the penalty. And when Robin was tried and sentenced to five years in prison and fined $2500, glee ran across her heart with pangs of joy.

An extra five years was added for grievous bodily harm to his fellow colleagues within the cell they were being held in before trial. He had stuck a pencil into the man's right eye after being called a two faced wussy who couldn't get it up for his own damn wife. He had also been found with a packet of cocaine on him, bellowing at the top of his lungs that the drugs had been planted. And within a span of half a day, the same young girl he had been seeing, cried rape and abuse, obviously hoping to be compensated largely.

"Liar," Regina said at the television screen as Emma spoke to her dad on the phone about two residents filing complaints.

"Say what?" The blonde came into view, cradling the cordless between her ear and neck and staring puzzled at the news.

"The young lover he had," the brunette gestured to the television, back as stiff as a poker. "She claims that Robin raped and abused her when I know quite otherwise."

"He could have..." Emma pitched out as her father flipped through pages in a binder on the other end. He was very patient. Something she inherited from him as well. But something the two of them and her mother did not share.

Regina had anticipated the blonde's reply and chose not to comment further. Even though she detested the bastard they were broadcasting on the news, the dishonesty of the young girl was unbecoming. But it was also a smart move, realizing that if she was demanding enough, Robin's lawyer would settle whatever amount she wished for just to silence the wolf.

"I mean he fucks up big time. Assaulting his buddy and being caught with drugs," the blonde pointed out after some time had passed. She handed Regina a cup of tea carefully. "And that's enough to bring out the other rats he tampered with too. Before you know it, other people might come forward to say that he cheated them on some other stuff too."

"If he could cheat on his own wife..." she allowed her sentence to trail off whilst chewing on an oatmeal cookie and savouring the taste. "Daniel always called him a coin because he's known to have two faces." The brunette rolled her eyes and thought of days when she would reside within the mansion without saying a word to the man whom everyone considered her husband.

Her loving husband.

The kind of man who displayed himself as a very pleasant individual to society, in all smiles whilst he was a monster behind doors. What had changed him like that though? She was never able to decipher the sudden unravelling of his character as the years went by and he unfolded from a very loving man to a grumpy and cold hearted being towards her.

Had she done something to cause that change? Wasn't that the very question Daniel had insisted she refrain from asking herself as the years went by? To stop blaming herself when he was the problem and not her?

But what had forced him to become the man he now was?

Lashing out at his colleagues?

By all means, when they first exchanged wedding vows, he was the gentlest soul to her. He used to consider her needs and gradually accept the flaws she tried to conceal within. They had their years to reflect on. But then he suddenly grew agitated and slapped her that one day about six years ago. He claimed that her insolence towards him, her retorts were unbecoming of a wife and the fly of his hand sent her tumbling onto the bed. It was so sudden. Later on in that week, she remembered him trying to reconcile by buying her roses and explaining that he had snapped because of things she could never understand.

Maybe his parents had been abusive towards each other?

Did he witness his father hitting his mother?

What had caused all of that?

"This is kind of a big move for me," said Emma, lifting her feet up to tuck them under.

Regina frowned, after being slightly away from the room mentally. "What is?"

"Henry," the blonde said. She huffed out a sigh and appeared somewhat worried. "You know...moving in with us. You're sure about this, right?"

Reaching across the slice of distance between them, the older woman rested her hand reassuringly on Emma's shoulder. "This decision was arrived at, not because of what I solely wished for, but what you wanted as well. More than ever."

Nodding, the blonde lifted her hand and patted the one residing on her. "Thanks to you, I started to see what really matters to me. And it's not two jobs. It's not...running. It's right here. With my kid. Spending more time with him."

Regina cleared her throat. Brown eyes narrowed at the younger woman.

"And obviously you," Emma lolled back her head and flashed a smile. "I have my own little family again. Don't I?"

"It appears as if you certainly do," said the brunette, lacing their fingers together and drawing nearer. "Tell me, after two weeks of being together, is it wise for us to now resort to sleeping in the same bed?"

"Isn't that something we do every single night regardless of having different rooms?" Emerald eyes widened.

"Yes, but..." That wasn't exactly the line of thought she was processing, which composed of a certain amount of space required to still take things slow.

"Look, if you feel that we need to keep some distance still, then fine by me." Emma shrugged. "I don't mind taking the couch." She lied. It was a blatant concealment on her part to prevent the actuality of the way she felt from arising.

However, brown eyes were studying the way her face changed ever so slowly and the way emotions danced behind those emerald orbs. Regina was no amateur at deciphering what the other woman was experiencing. That is why when the revealing of swirling doubt was detected, and barely, she wished to shut it down immediately.

"It's not that I don't...want us to share the same bed," said the brunette, lifting cupped fingers to caress a fair, soft cheek. "It's just that I don't want you to grow tired of me being so close to you."

"I don't get to see you for the whole day," Emma's voice was low but was intermingled with some emotion as their eyes met. "And you don't know how glad I am to see you and to spend the night next to you. I haven't had a single bad dream since we met. And I used to have a few."

"Okay," the older woman's tone was gentle and softer. "That is settled then. No complaints on my part about that topic ever again -"

"Do you want us to sleep separately?" The blonde couldn't shake the feeling from her heart.

Regina shook her head instantaneously. "Heaven's no. I was merely wondering if it would best, considering how I was suddenly faced with a changed partner after a short time before. I took things for granted, you see."

"Well I'm not him," Emma stated firmly. "I'm not him and I'm not going to grow tired of you."

"And you cannot be certain, surely..."

"Yeah I can't be certain but you know what?" she shifted in her place and the cushion sighed. "Henry lives by this saying. He always kept telling me that I'd find love again if I just believed that I would. And I stopped believing after a while. But then just before I went on that trip to New York, he asked me if I was still believing in what I promised. And I kind of lied because I only just remembered and said yeah. But after that...you get the idea."

Brown eyes softened. The brunette smiled.

"So if you keep thinking positive, then positive things happen. Keep having hope and believing that we're going to be fine and we will be fine." Emma sent her a hopeful smile. "For as long as you want it. And I want it."

"Until I draw my last dying breath," said Regina, allowing fair hands to envelope hers.

It was only fitting for their faces to inch nearer and their lips to become parted, anticipating a kiss. Slowly but most definitely, her lips met those belonging to the older woman and just as their eyes were fluttering close from the breathless moment to come, there were two soft knocks on the door.

"I get the feeling that we'll have to steal kisses and quick feels when he's not looking," declared Emma, lifting herself from the chair and heading to the door.

"Are you sure that he'll favour the back room?" Regina wasn't too certain on their decision.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" said Emma, pulling open the door and displaying not Henry alone, but also her mother. But you see, she had her back to the door, and was only expecting her son. "Oh geez, I can just imagine all the things mum told him about us -"

"Like what?" Hands planted on her hips, the short brunette stood outside the door and scowled. "Hmm? Continue that sentence."

"I..." Emma swallowed after her eyes met those belonging to Mary. "Never mind."

"Never mind?" She received a sharp tap on her shoulder as the pixie cut woman came into the apartment with an armful of pants of mostly blue shades.

From the moment Henry's eyes locked with Regina's brown ones, he offered her a warming smile. And then rushing forth, there he sat beside her on the chair, immediately beginning to elaborate on a science project he was working on. The brunette was eager to listen, drawing his hands into hers and squeezing them whilst he explained the building of a volcano. Very soon, Emma realized that she was left with her mother and both of them ventured into the back room to scrutinise the set up.

"It's adequate," said Mary, surveying the room with careful eyes and a grim look as a headmistress would inspect a classroom. "Where are the curtains?"

Emma turned to frown at her mother. "They're up there already."

"He needs heavier curtains," the brunette instructed, "he's a light sleeper. Not those lace ones."

"But I don't think -"

"Use the ones I gave you last year for Christmas." Mary moved to the small chest of drawers and then she threw open the wooden wardrobe. "For heaven's sake, he can't use these hangers."

"Mum," eyes closed, the blonde pinched her forehead, growing irritable from the criticisms.

"You haven't had him over for so long, you've forgotten what he likes..."

They stood there facing each other and something passed between them. Something that reminded her of that disappointed look Mary had given to the blonde when Neal had been whisked off to prison. Had Regina been in the room, she could have brushed the mood aside. But to be still seen as a disappointment in her own mother's eyes? It wouldn't be accepted.

"Look, I've been doing the best I can to cope, okay?" Her tone was defensive. "I don't need you reminding me of how I slipped up."

"A slip up you call it..." Mary turned to the bed and and bent down neatly to fix a crease on the blue sheet.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Emerald eyes were growing stormy.

"If I can remember exactly, you were the one who told me that you can't deal with him anymore because he's reminding you of something and someone you want to forget."

"I never said -" Emma began.

"Yes you did," her mother interrupted. "You did say it. I remember and keep remembering because even your father wondered how you could blame your child for nothing that concerned him. He's just a sweet, innocent, child."

"I never blamed him for anything!" The blonde retorted, fists clenched as she lost control. "I blamed myself for ruining his life!"

"You never ruined his life when you were around," said Mary, keeping her voice calm. "Emma, you ruined his life when you took away his mother even though his father is already not here. That's what you did. It was your choice. And day by day, do you know how he would sit on the porch outside and wait for you? Hoping to see you come back to town? Since you left for New York, he would go downstairs and turn on the television and watch cartoons because he couldn't sleep."

There were tears in emerald eyes. Emma stifled back a sob.

"Don't you see how much he loves you?" Mary's eyes clouded from tears too. "He didn't disapprove of your relationship with Regina. He didn't hate you for it. In fact, he loves the idea of you being happy again. How in the world is a child supposed to feel when he feels as if he's making his mother sad? And then he pushes aside what he's feeling to be happy for you because she makes you happy? Isn't that enough love?"

Bowing her head, the blonde bit her lips.

"You need to stop pushing the people who love you away. You need to let people in, Emma. You can't keep blaming Neal for what he couldn't give you. He tried. And if he didn't take the fall for those watches then you'd be in prison too."

Emma stared back and couldn't believe her mother could decide on the matter so easily.

"Is that what you think happened?" The blonde was shocked. "That he took the fall for me?"

Mary nodded. "Yes. That's what happened. Didn't it?"

"Mum, he collected the watches. He had the bag with them," Emma's voice was unsteady, tears in her eyes. "He came to the car without saying a damn word. Then the cops circled us. I didn't know about the watches. How the hell could you even think that I had anything to do with that?"

The brunette was stumped, standing there with her eyes widened. "I...But you never told me your side of the story. So what was I to make of it?"

"Yeah, that's so fair of you," Emma pointed out, "thinking that I was as wrong as him in what happened. You're my mother. You're supposed to believe my side of the story. Not his. He told you that he took the fall for me?"

Mary blinked. Her eyes clouded with tears. "Yes. He did."

"And you believed him over me..."

For some time they stood there in silence. One began to pack away the jeans whilst the other suddenly felt the four walls closing in. She became so claustrophobic that turning around and leaving was the only option. It was like escaping from drowning. So snatching the door open behind her, she quickly made her way down the short hall and past Henry who was going to his room. She even passed a worried Regina who had heard how the blonde had raised her voice.

"Emma," the older woman immediately rose up from the chair. Something was most definitely wrong.

But the younger woman wasn't about to stick around for anyone else. It was a grave error on her part to simply discard of the brunette's feelings and presence when their bond was thus important. Nevertheless, it was exactly what she did. Pulling open the door, the blonde slipped out without a word and with her chest heaving, she pelted down the corridor and towards the staircase.

"Wait," Henry stopped Regina as the brunette decidedly headed to the door. Their eyes met. "Don't go after her. If it's one thing I know about mum is that if she runs away, she wants to be alone." He entwined his fingers with the older woman and smiled wryly. "She'll come back to us. Don't worry. She always comes back."

It was the simplicity in his words that awed her, and how such words held so much meaning behind them. Sitting down on the chair, she observed him as he focused on the History channel and marvelled over the capability within the child to be so intelligent. His honesty. His talent. The way he silently studied people and made his own judgements. The way he trusted her. How he believed the world in his mother regardless of what she did.

It was some time afterwards when Mary came forth. The look on her face was one that displayed sadness and a sense of being completely ashamed of herself. She signalled for Regina to join her next to the window behind the chair where Henry sat and they pulled up two pieces belonging to around the table.

The view from the window on the other side of the room was not a street view but one of the building behind that one. It was a red clay brick bicycle shop that had a window with clear glass just outside theirs, giving them both a display of the colourful bikes on the third floor.

For some time they sat there in silence, and Regina studied the other woman's face, knowing to herself most definitely that something had transpired between her and the blonde.

"Neal was such a good man," Mary finally said, staring out the window, hands folded in her lap. "He was such a good man that wanted to give Emma everything she wanted. And then he...fell."

So this was about Neal.

Of course it had to be about him. If it wasn't about him, that forced Emma to flee, then it was about Henry. Or her.

"You see, he used to tell me about all the things he dreamt up for their family. I didn't know he was a shoplifter in his past but he wasn't a criminal when he married Emma. He was a decent man. He was so, so decent. And when I heard the story about the watches, I just...assumed that he stuck his neck out to save Emma as well."

That was enough to puzzle Regina because since she had been with the blonde, they hadn't quite discussed the events leading up to Neal's arrest.

"What...exactly...happened?" she wished that Emma had told her everything before but was also relying on time to allow events to unfold.

Mary huffed out a sigh. "She never talked about it much. When it happened, she shut herself away for days and never told us anything about it. She didn't go to his trial and then she only went to visit him in prison because I reminded her of what she was to him and how he needed his wife. So naturally, most of what I heard from the media and from Neal when I visited him that was all I knew."

"He asked her to take him to New York to meet a friend of his to collect a few things. So the two of them packed up and went along. It was a happy journey, because she called me and she told me how she was enjoying herself and being with him. Then he said that the...friend...left a note at the hotel front desk, with a key, asking him to pick up the bag in a locker. So he went and Emma waited outside. He claims that the bag was supposed to have speakers and a few books he had lent the man. But when he checked the bag, there were a lot of watches in there. And suddenly, he was cornered by the cops."

The pixie cut brunette sighed again, eyes lowered. "He made a run for it and in the car, he told Emma what had happened as they drove away. The man who left the watches was Emma's friend who she had a bad disagreement with in the past. I don't know the details. But it had something to do with when used to work as a narcotics cop. Neal told me that he knows that the man was out to get Emma caught by the cops with the stolen watches. But when the cops cornered them and caught up with them, he handed over himself."

Regina's eyes were wide.

"They found drugs in the bag too."

"And Emma wasn't questioned about her involvement in the whole thing?" This the other woman found quite alarming.

"She was. She told them that she didn't know the man Neal was going to meet. It was until she found out who he was during the trial, then she realized what had happened. She knew him. And Neal knew him too. But they didn't know they knew the same man. She met Neal in Boston when she was working a case, you know," Mary smiled wryly at Regina. "He fed her information about the goings on in a drug cartel."

"I see..." All the pieces fitted together but she was still bruised that Emma hadn't told her about the case and everything already. But one thing still didn't add up. "What I don't understand, is her hatred towards him. When he obviously was set up."

"I don't understand it either. I think that she believes that he knew what he was getting himself into."

There was something flawed about all of this, thought Regina. The blonde's anger towards Neal wasn't only about what she had heard from Mary. No. It was something deeper. It had to be something that completely twisted her belief in him, to a point where she could speak about him in a harsh way. Perhaps Mary didn't know the whole story. Perhaps there was something underlying that put all the blame on Neal.

"She hates when I tell her she's not doing things right when it comes to Henry," Mary confessed, appearing crestfallen. "I don't mean to do it. But I just can't stop telling her how to look him after because I've looked him after for so long."

"It only comes naturally," Regina agreed in a soft tone.

"It does. And I never mean to sound rude. I just want what's best for both of them. Look at how I have accepted her relationship with you. Even though I am an honest Christian, I accept it. My friends are going to give me hell about it in my Bible group but I don't mind. This is my daughter." She reached up with a shaky hand to wipe away a small tear.

Regina sympathized.


	12. Henry's Unintentional Scare

When Emma didn't show herself after eight that night, of course a huge amount of worry and paranoia kicked in on the brunette's part. After she had left Mary there to keep a watchful eye on Henry, Regina borrowed one of the blonde's leather jackets; a brown one, and she slipped out without making a sound.

Finding the younger woman seated on a bench just outside the apartment building wasn't exactly what she had imagined. If Emma wished to run away from a problem, the severity of it would have pushed her further along. Therefore a certain amount of clarity was provided when brown eyes gazed upon the hunched figure sitting there under a lamp post. She wasn't running away from anyone up there in the building. She just needed to separate herself from them to think things through.

Sitting quietly on the bench beside the blonde, their eyes met. There were tears in emerald ones and quickly, Emma reached up to bat the drops away, sniffing afterwards.

"You know, back when I was a kid," the younger woman began, her voice reduced to a hoarse quality, "I used to be so weird. I used to be so fascinated by street lights. How they would come on just when the place got dark. To me it was like they belonged to God and God was putting them on to show us that there's still light even when the night comes around."

Her way of thinking was so beautiful to Regina that the older woman would often-times gaze at that fair face and marvel over the blonde in ways she would never understand.

"So even when I got older, like now, and I needed something to like...I don't know," Emma shrugged, "...challenge my imagination, especially when I feel shitty about myself, I'd sit under one. Somehow I feel as if the lamp is just showing me that there's hope and there's some way to get through this."

"Is that what you need right now?" Regina chose her words carefully, her tone soft. "Hope and a way to get through whatever it is?"

"Kinda." The blonde sighed, head bent low, and her legs parted. She stared at the pavement under the bench. "I didn't come here for hope. I just came here to be away from her."

"Your mother?" The older woman inched closer and there was no distance between them then. She gently rested a hand on the blonde's left thigh. Their eyes met. "What did she say to you?"

"She still believes that Neal took the fall for me and ended up in prison for it."

For some time, the brunette sat there, awaiting for a continuation. When none was given, she felt a slight prick on her heart, wondering if she would have to ask for an elaboration into the past or would she have to wait.

"Your mother told me what happened," she decided to say. "According to her and what he related to her."

"Obviously," Emma rolled her eyes. "I had a feeling that she'd tell you."

"So which part of what she said isn't exactly the truth?" Regina wasn't that dense to have figured out that some way along that plot, more was to be accounted for.

"The part about me knowing the guy," Emma said softly, taking up the brunette's left hand and playing with her fingers. "I didn't know him. Well not in a way that we were friends or had been friends. I was a cop back then. I worked the narcotics division. And I obviously had a run in with the guy when I did a drug bust. Thing is, when you do jobs like that, you're bound to make a lot of enemies. So I did. Everyone remembered me as the blondie. And I remember I met Neal on that same case I was working that involved that guy."

"So you never spoke to this man?"

"I probably did and didn't even know. They wore ski masks; that particular cartel," she explained. A cat streaked across the street. "So he marked me. Thing is, he wasn't my friend but he was Neal's buddy."

There it was, Regina thought. The hidden line.

"And Neal knew the guy was a dirty fix and he still kept contact with him. Although I warned him off. I even told him stuff I wasn't supposed to tell anyone outside the department about the case. And the guy was in pretty deep in drugs. Neal was a dealer," Emma said, their eyes meeting again.

"Drugs?" The brunette stared back in awe.

The younger woman nodded. "He lied to me when he told me who we were going to meet in New York. Told me it was some guy he shared a dorm with back in college. And he had to pick up a few stuff from him. So we got there, and one thing led to another. And he jumps in the car with this bag. He unzips it," Emma demonstrated with her hands, eyes lowered. "And in the bag is a bunch of gold watches with packets of drugs and stuff. I remembered I asked him what the hell was going on and he just told me to drive. I yelled at him. I was like, 'tell me what happened, Neal! Tell me!' But he just ignored me and ordered me to get the hell out of there."

"He didn't even tell me the whole damn story. I only knew who the guy was when he was in court. And even then, I didn't know all of it. When I went to visit Neal in prison, he told me how he knew what was in the bag. He fucking knew, Regina." She shook her head as brown orbs stared back at her. "He said that he asked for it because he wanted to make some cash. To get us through in life, he said." Emma sighed and laughed in disbelief. "That day when he told me the truth, I had just found out that I was pregnant. So you can imagine how I felt to know that he was planning to push it that far to make things right for us. When all I wanted was for him to get out of the drug stuff for good."

"Did they question you about it?" Regina was still worried. She couldn't help it. "What did they do?"

"They...questioned me. Of course I didn't know who the guy was so I told them what had happened," Emma said calmly. "I...told them he told me we were going to meet this friend of his and he had to pick up some stuff and suddenly, they let me go because he vouched for my innocence. He told them I didn't know anything about it. I came back here dazed. Mum never knew all of the story because I didn't tell her. You're the only one I've told so far. All she knows is that he took the fall and he pleaded guilty and I got off. That's all she knows."

Regina's heart was beating really fast. "Is that where the conversation went before you ran out? She brought him up?"

Emma nodded. "Not only that. She started to tell me how I wasn't being a good mother. And I wasn't around enough to know what Henry wants or likes. And then she brought up Neal and told me that he took the fall for me. In that moment, I just...snapped."

"Because you're holding the truth inside of you," Regina said softly, taking the blonde's hand into hers. "You have concealed it for so long. And it bruised you to hear your mother speak of it in that light."

"Believing he was the good guy. Believing he didn't know what the hell he was doing," Emma pointed out. "I wanted to tell her the truth but she likes to talk to people about everything. And I don't want anyone to know about stuff like that."

Regina studied the other woman for a while under the mellow light of the street lamp. Those blonde tendrils, appearing softer under the yellow lamp and the way she sat in one attitude without appearing anything but comfortable in the brunette's presence. It was something that suggested so much, in relation to the trust between them.

"I want to tell you everything about my life," Emma said softly, taking the brunette's fingers into hers and curling them into her warm palm. "Because I feel so good with you. We fit together."

"I know," Regina gently leant her head onto the younger woman's shoulder, inhaling the bubblegum smell of blonde hair. "In time… We will eventually reveal as much."

X

* * *

Days passed by. Then weeks. In time, they slowly began to fulfil that promise, learning to unfold and to expose their pasts to each other. Whilst one listened, the other one sat comfortably in close proximity, gazing into a face that was so severely beautiful. Whether it was the tumble of blonde hair or the curl of dark hair upon pushed back shoulders, both of them savoured the presence of the other dearly. Until the night would draw nearer and on afternoons when work had tired them, both women would retire to bed.

Of course Henry's company provided them with a chance to bond with him as well. Especially over his homework and projects. Yes, they both had their own opinions on how he should approach his studies, but he always managed to bring them both to an agreement, compiling their views into one. He was completely adored by both of them, in ways that assisted him more than when Emma had been putting distance between her child and herself. It was Regina who had made them come to this; a place where both could rekindle and continue to appreciate the other.

"What's that you have there?" Regina was curious one afternoon when she slipped into the living room, only to notice the blonde signing a document.

Emma was hunched over the table, and she looked up. "Oh…um…" Reaching up with a hand, she tucked a few strands behind an ear.

The brunette joined her and dark hair tumbled forward as she studied the format of the document. "Divorce acknowledgement papers?" Regina frowned. "I thought you said that this was already taken care of?"

"Yeah, it…was," the blonde tilted her head and shrugged. "I'm just resigning because my lawyer said something about filing the docs. It was already made official a couple of years ago. But you know, I trust him with this."

"And you could have asked me…" Regina sat down neatly, palms pressed onto the table. "I am also well versed in all things divorce-wise."

"I know but…thing is…I already paid him for doing this. He knows the entire procedure so far with me and Neal. So it's up to him. But I can still fill you in…" Emma offered a smile, having already signed.

The brunette returned the smile. It was a warming one. "Sure. Why not."

Suddenly, emerald eyes widened when a slip of Regina's red blouse down her right shoulder revealed a slice of pink and white straps. "What the…" The blonde gasped. "Are you wearing my…" She couldn't believe it, reaching forward to slowly take the straps between her fingers. "You're wearing my Hello Kitty bra?"

The older woman smirked. "Yes."

"Regina," Emma whispered, eyes wide as saucers. "How did you fit your boobs in there? You're two sizes larger!"

The brunette made a dramatic show of shaking her shoulders, whilst fingering the front of the red blouse. She licked her lips and winked. "So much cleavage, my dear. So much. Wish to have a look?"

The younger woman swallowed hard, eyes lowered where fingers were playing with the fabric. "It would be…illegal if I didn't."

In a flash, she was lured incredulously towards the brunette, and pulling her up, their lips brushed. Trembling, both of them stared at each other with passion flickering in their eyes dangerously until it was the blonde who initiated a deep kiss that pushed Regina into a sitting position on the edge of the table.

Papers were scattered, and Emma's ID card slid onto the floor. But none of that mattered. What mattered was the peeling off of that red blouse to reveal her bra on the other woman. And when that was done and the red garment was lowered, she gazed at the swell of honey coloured breasts behind the pink cups.

Regina's chest heaved as she arched her back and allowed a hungry mouth to suck on her smooth skin. Her heart fluttered like the wings of a butterfly, and Emma delved further down south, opening the brunette up like a flower and spreading her legs. The navy blue denim skirt wasn't a challenge at all to get under there and into a warming place that she desired oh so much. And when the older woman felt a soft mouth begin to suck between her legs, sucking away the aching sensation, her head lifted to stare at the ceiling. And she choked on the nearing sensation of drawing to the edge.

It was so thrilling to take control, the blonde thought. Gripping the older woman's thighs, she deepened her ravishing and felt how fingers desperately drove pathways through blonde hair. The sound of moans filling the air and then hoarse cries, over and over again whilst Regina's body convulsed from head to her pointed toes.

"Don't stop," the brunette pawed the younger woman's shoulder and gasped. "Keep…going."

And that's exactly what Emma did, smirking in the process of making Regina come undone over and over again.

X

* * *

It was Sunday, and after the blonde had retreated to the kitchen to dish out plates of pasta for both of them, Regina decided to participate in a very kind gesture.

After alerting the younger woman, she slipped out of the door and retreated down the steps with a smile upon her face. Knowing that the end result would be heart-warming and that the emptiness on the street provided such serenity to soothe her mind. She proceeded to stand just by the door, brown eyes turned one way then the other in the hopes of catching the sight of the familiar face.

When Henry came tumbling down the sidewalk, he sent her a lopsided smile as his mother often did. Immediately the brunette's heart melted and as he came her way running, she opened her arms to greet him, the two of them embracing quite affectionately.

"Here," she said, slipping his arms out of the straps on his backpack, "let me take that." She frowned. "Henry, what's inside this bag? Rocks?"

He laced his fingers with hers and laughed. "Books on architecture and other…" his face scrunched up, "…science stuff. But you don't want to know the details."

"You are such a smart little child," Regina ruffled his hair and they entered the apartment building hand in hand.

"When can I start calling you mum?" Henry asked, his round face upturned as they climbed the stairs.

That was enough to flutter the brunette's heart. She smiled. "Any time you wish, sweetheart." His innocence on the topic was glorious.

"Okay, so will you tell me what kind of stuff you do as a lawyer, mum?" Their eyes met and he smiled widely. "I want to be an architect but learning about law wouldn't be a crime."

"I suppose not." Regina nodded. They reached in front of the apartment door. "And do you wish to know about the toughest cases I have worked?"

"Hell yeah!" he jumped on the spot, revealing to the older woman just how much he was like Emma. "I can't wait."

When she noticed the small rectangular white on the red carpet just outside the door, Regina didn't pay any heed to it directly. Releasing Henry's hand, she allowed him to enter the apartment before stooping down to pinch up what appeared to be a piece of cardboard. Strange.

"Regina?" Came Emma's voice from within. "You coming?"

"Yes," she said loud enough, puzzled still by the appearance of the rectangle. "Just a sec."

It was when she turned it over, then brown eyes widened. Typed on the rectangular piece of white cardboard were five words in black in Calibri font in bold and upper case.

 **I KNOW WH** **ERE YOU ARE**

Just for a moment she ceased breathing, her fingers trembling slightly. Glancing around quickly, the brunette felt her heart's thump grow deeper within a fluttering chest. There was no one around. She hadn't the slightest clue if the piece of cardboard had been there before venturing out to meet Henry. Even if it was or wasn't there, this still cast a grave light on things.

Who had placed the message there next to Emma's door?

It couldn't be Robin because he was locked in a prison many miles away.

"Regina?" Emma's face showed by the door, appearing worried.

In a swift motion, the brunette scrunched the cardboard up within her balled fist and slipped that hand into the left pocket on a knee long denim skirt.

She smiled stiffly. "Yes. I was just…gathering my thoughts…"

The blonde frowned. "Out here?" She couldn't understand the statement.

"Henry wishes to learn about my job," she changed the subject deliberately and appeared to be filled with excitement as she stepped over the threshold. "All the high profile cases and such."

"Oh?" Emma was still confused from the discovery.

"Don't worry," the brunette said, wrapping an arm around the blonde and drawing her into the apartment. She smiled. "I wouldn't tell him the gory details. Just the basics."

"Well that's a relief." The younger woman sighed. She closed the door. But not before glancing out cautiously.

 **x**

* * *

"I'm no liar," Robin was glaring at the man seated on the opposite end of the table whilst he was forcefully restrained in shiny silver handcuffs. "So you can believe what you want. The truth still remains that I didn't lay a hand on her."

"And the bruises?" Daniel sat upright in his chair, arms folded and lips pressed together. He was trying so hard to suppress the urge of lunging across the table, to desperately rearrange the other man's face.

Robin rolled his eyes and appeared exhausted. "I'm not going to admit anything to you. So go ahead and interrogate me all you want. But I'm not falling for this good cop show you're putting up."

"Mister Fry, if you do not cooperate, then it will likely cast a very dark light on your case -"

"Where the fuck is she?" Robin slammed his fists upon the table and the handcuffs clanked loudly. "Tell me where the bloody hell she is so I can find her and I can call her and I can make things work out for us again."

His display of anger only etched a smirk on Daniel's face. Idly rearranging the documents before him, he wondered how Regina would react to her ex-husband's care and actual concern in making amends.

"Tell me where she is, Daniel," Robin said, his tone dangerously riding low. Eyes narrowed into slits, he began to breathe heavily. "Tell me where she is and I can do what I am supposed to do."

"And that is what exactly?" The other man refused to break. "Do you want to finish the job by beating her into a bloody pulp?"

When Robin sent a look of disbelief at him, it took a while for Daniel to process what that meant.

"I hit her two times, mate," Robin said in a tone that was steady enough. "Those two times were ages ago, as far as I can recall. After that, it wasn't our fault that we fell out of love with each other. It was our careers. We were always busy -"

"Do you expect me to believe a word of what you say? Do you want me to pity you? To gaze upon you with sorrow in my eyes?" Daniel leaned over the table slightly. "I was there. I know how you hit her like a punching bag. She had to hide her damn bruises behind these huge name brand shades whilst you paraded at work like a hooligan and partied as if nothing happened."

"What's this really?" Robin glared at the other man. "You pulling me up on what happened in my own marriage? How the hell did that ever concern you?"

"It concerned me because I am her best friend and I couldn't stand to watch you kick her around," Daniel hissed across the table. "So I helped her as much as I could to do whatever was necessary."

Robin couldn't believe what crossed his mind. He stared. "You stitched me up, didn't you? Was it you who burned my bloody house down to the ground?" He couldn't believe it. "You asshole!"

Daniel sighed. He signalled for the prison officer behind the bars to come forth. "This meeting is over."

"It's you, isn't it?" The prisoner refused to rise up when he was asked to. His eyes were beady. "It's you. She left me to be with you. You bastard!"

"You are so wrong," Daniel said, smiling and shaking his head. "Then again, I am more than half a decent man than you'll ever be. Wherever she is, she's going to meet someone she deserves. Who treats her way better than you ever could. Too bad you couldn't see how good you had it with a wife like Regina." He gathered up his papers, eyes lowered.

"Cora should have killed you when she had the damn chance," said Robin. He was on a roll, riding on anger. "Tell me, does your wife know that Regina was pregnant for you? Does she know that Regina had to have an abortion because you suggested it just to hide your wicked ways?"

They glared at each other.

"Robin, where do you get these ridiculous loads of bullshit from?" Daniel couldn't believe it. "In that little head of yours that's probably filled with empty space, where do you come up with these lies?"

"I will find her," the prisoner seethed. "I will make her understand that I was wrong and I want her back."

"Which damn woman in their rightful mind would want to be with a loser in prison such as yourself?" Daniel incredulously stared at the other man. "Good luck in prison. Hope you get punched around as much as you punched her around."

"Fine, then let her go her way and I'll go mine," Robin muttered. "She was always a cold bitch anyway. Come to think of it, I didn't want it to begin with."

"Then why do you claim to want her back before?" This intrigued Daniel.

"Because she's an asset, not a liability," the other man confessed. "She's a good trophy to me. The big fancy lawyer. The one who's pretty enough to hold me up at social events. And when you've grown so accustomed to being with one woman for so many damn years, having a wife, it's not easy not having one."

"So you intended to use her further." Daniel couldn't believe it. "You ungrateful bastard."

"Look, if she stuck around all those years, it meant something to her," Robin pointed out. There were buzzes all around them as gates opened up and closed. "She wanted the money. The luxurious life. The fancy car. Now what does she have when she's left me?"

"Her dignity! Her self-respect! Her freedom!" Daniel hammered into the other man's brain. "She has her freedom away from you! To do as she please. To be with someone who treasures her, just as I have done for all these years, watching you fuck up everything."

"You fucking asshole -" Robin made an attempt to lunge at the other man but the prison guard pulled him back. "If I hear that you're sleeping with her, I'll deal with you."

"Don't threaten me," Daniel smiled, dressed in his sharp black suit. He clipped his black briefcase close. "The last thing you need is to threaten a lieutenant. Good day, Mister Fry."

Daniel walked away smiling to himself. He even began to whistle, nodding at the prison guards on his way out. As he strolled out into the sunshine and left those dreaded walls behind, one thing came to mind. Neatly pulling out his cellphone, he dialled the number of a mobile and waited.

"Yeah," came the gruff reply on the other end.

Daniel smiled wider. "Heads up," he said, unlocking his black Sedan and slipping in. "Take care of it."

Without replying, there was the click of the mobile as the line went dead.

A few seconds after, one of the prisoners in the same holding cell as Robin, suddenly strode forward and wrapped a rope around his neck. Then the fighting ensued. He fell to the ground, and was kicked about whilst the other men watched. By the time the prison guards came to the rescue, he had a bloody lip and a broken rib. And whilst he was dragged to the hospital wing, he vowed that he would find Daniel and kill him, even before he could step out of those walls.

X

* * *

When Regina showed Emma the paper later that afternoon, emerald eyes widened from fear. Of course she was instantly worried that it was Robin sending a message to the brunette.

"You need to change your name," the blonde couldn't breathe, immediately snapping her novel close and staring. "You need to change your hair colour and stuff. You need to -"

"Emma," the brunette took fair hands into hers and inhaled deeply, "I will do no such thing."

"But he knows where you are!" The younger woman was growing frightened by the second. "If this turns ugly, then I wouldn't be able to live with myself. If anything happens to you, I swear, I wouldn't know what to do."

"I spoke to Daniel on the phone this afternoon about the note," Regina tried to maintain her composure. She was calm. "He said that it is unlikely that Robin could discover my whereabouts so soon. So it must be something else."

"Like what?" Emma stared in disbelief.

"All I am saying is that it is not Robin who sent this note. It is someone else. And I have my hunch who it is. Which is why I haven't been alarmed."

The blonde awaited an explanation.

"It's most likely my mother, Emma. It's more than likely a scare from her because she -"

"Hey!" Henry suddenly came into the room in a haste, and stood in front of them. "Where did you get that?" His eyes were on the card.

"I..." Regina stared at the child and blinked. "Near the door. Why?"

"Oh thank goodness!" He appeared relieved, shoulders slumping. "I have been looking for it everywhere." And reaching out, he retrieved the crumpled rectangular cardboard with one swift move.

Regina and Emma stared at each other in bewilderment.

"Wait!" Both of them cried, as he was about to hurry away.

"Explain," the blonde supplied sternly, "what's this about that piece of cardboard? Did you type that message and left it outside there?"

"No," Henry rolled his eyes. "Mum, it's this hide and seek game we were playing today. It was four of us and we printed out four notes. Each of us had to go our separate ways and I had to leave a note where I thought Grace was going to spend the day. And she had to do the same for me."

Both women were left with a puzzled expression on their faces.

"What?" Emma couldn't decipher the meaning behind the game completely.

"Mum, it's a game," Henry groaned, "you wouldn't understand. 'I know where you are' means she knows that I'm home. Billy got Jessie and he thought that Jessie would end up at the arcade. So I followed him there to leave Jessie's note on the Tetris game. Get it?"

"I..." Emma rose up and blinked, appearing dazed, "...think I need to lie down for a while. My head hurts."

Regina had this amused expression on her face, and she bit in a laugh.

Very soon, after the child and the brunette shared looks of wild fascination, both of them burst into laughter. Falling onto the chair and into her lap, Henry allowed himself to be hugged whilst his hair was ruffled playfully.

"You gave us quite a scare, young man!" Regina tickled him as he giggled uncontrollably. "You have no idea!"

"Sorry," he apologized sheepishly. "I think I crashed mom's brain. She might need to take a long sleep, right?"

"I think you did indeed," the brunette said, tumbling him over and tickling his midsection. "I think you gave her quite a headache after that."

And as the blonde lay on her bed, staring up at the ceiling, she couldn't muffle a snort. Shielding her eyes from the ceiling light, emerald eyes fluttered close. And she breathed out a sigh of relief.

"She's safe," she said softly, rolling the thought around in her mind. "I know she's safe. I have hope. We're fine." And a few minutes later, she was fast asleep.

X


End file.
